Whodunnit Valla Manor
by InTheNickOfTime410
Summary: If you think this is your typical gameshow...THINK AGAIN! 16 people will check into Valla Manor to play a game of life and death. Every day someone will die. The players alive have to figure out how each murder was committed. The twist? The killer is among our 16 guests. In the end 1 person will walk away alive, with 500,000, and the answer to the ultimate question..WHODUNNIT!
1. Chapter 1- Always Be Ready

Chapter 1- Always Be Ready

A white haired man is seen walking into his bedroom. He starts adjusting his suit and tie before addressing the camera.

"Good evening America. My name is Jakob. I have been forced, by an unknown, to be the butler here at Valla Manor. In just a few moments sixteen, mystery loving, people will be arriving. They think they are here to play a little mystery game. What they don't know is that the game…..is murder."

All sixteen limos started pulling up, and Jakob walked outside. The first limo door opens to reveal a lady with long blue hair. She is wearing a white dress, and blue high heels.

"Hello Azura. Welcome to Valla Manor."

"Thank you Jakob. I'm so excited."

"I'm glad to hear that. Please, head on in."

**I'm Azura Capazza. I'm nineteen, and you all at home might recognize me for playing Glinda on Broadway. Aside from singing on stage, I enjoy reading mystery novels. They always give off the surprise element, which I love. - Azura**

The next man that stepped out had blonde hair, and a tall muscular frame. He went up to Jakob, and shook his hand tight.

"Good morning Arthur. Wow that's a strong grip."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson."

"Please, just call me Jakob."

**My name is Arthur Justice. I'm thirty, and I am a pro bodybuilder. On the side I play as a superhero at little kids birthday parties. At my parties I occasionally throw detective work so we can track the villain. I hope my skills can be of use. - Arthur**

The third limo had a girl with long purple hair. She had a black dress, with black makeup on.

"Hello Camilla. Welcome."

"Thank you darling."

**My name is Camilla Richardson. I'm a twenty year old magazine model. People usually think us beauties don't have brains. I'm here to prove everyone wrong. - Camilla**

The next limo revealed a girl with white hair. She had a muscular build, and a pink dress with matching high heels on.

"Welcome Effie."

"Thanks Jakob. I can't wait to crush my opponents."

**I'm Effie Zucconi, and I'm a thirty year old personal trainer. I have a huge desire to win. I know I can use that drive to my advantage. - Effie**

The next limo had a older man. He also had white hair like Effie.

"Welcome to Valla Manor Gunter."

"Thanks for the warm welcome."

**I'm Gunter Thomas. Currently, I'm sixty and a retired White House security agent. I know my way around mysteries. I had to deal with suspicious people every day. I'm going to win this. - Gunter**

Next was a young girl with black hair, and a black dress.

"Hello Nyx."

"Nice to meet you."

**I'm Nyx Lanuit. I'm an eighteen year old college student. Right now I'm studying to be a journalist, and I hope my skills will improve in this competition. - Nyx**

Next was a girl with blue and pink hair. She had a blue sparkling dress on.

"Hello Peri."

"I'm finally able to be part in a mystery game. This is so exciting."

**My name is Peri Smith. I'm twenty four, and I'm a murder mystery writer. I never got my works published before, but this competition will show publishers I have what it takes. - Peri**

The next guy was tall and blonde with a black suit and tie.

"Xander, you look just as good as me."

"You think so? It's just a suit."

**I'm Xander Siegfried. I'm a twenty one year old college student. On my freetime I love to play mystery games with friends. It always gives me an adrenaline rush. - Xander**

Next came is brunette girl with a red dress.

"Hello Hana."

"What's up Jakob."

**I'm Hana Little. I'm twenty two, and I'm a karate instructor. I teach people to defend themselves out of situations, and know when a situation calls for drastic measures. - Hana**

Next came a guy with dirty blonde hair. He had a gold suit, with gold shoes.

"Kaden, you are looking golden my friend."

"Thank you Jakob. I'll see you inside buddy."

**I'm Kaden Palmak. I'm a twenty three year preschool teacher. Aside from teaching our next generation, I solve logic puzzles as a hobby. I can use my knowledge to help me win this game. - Kaden**

The next gentlemen had a green suit with dyed green hair.

"Hello Kaze."

"Good to meet you Jakob."

**I'm Kaze Tomizu. I'm a twenty six year old doctor. My twin brother Saizo and I love mysteries. We knew we had to try this game out. - Kaze**

The next lady had a brown hair with blue streaks in it. She wore a handmade blue dress with high heels.

"Oboro, I must say you have a lovely fashion sense."

"Thanks so much."

**I'm Oboro Valla. I'm a thirty two year old tailor. It may not look like it, but I'm a big mystery fanatic. You give me a riddle, and I can solve it. - Oboro**

The next girl came out with a deck of cards in hand.

"Orochi, I can't see a magic trick right now. We are on a schedule."

"Awww man."

**My name is Orochi Cardami, and I'm a magician. For the thirty years I've been here on Earth, I was in love with two things: magic, and mysteries. I know I got what it takes to solve anything the mansion throws at me. - Orochi**

Next came a guy with a red suit. He had spiky black hair, and a tall build.

"Welcome Ryoma."

"I'm ready to play Jakob."

**My name is Ryoma Rijinato. I'm thirty, and I'm a chef at Red Lobster. I love to cook, but aside from that, I like to take a crack at riddles. I can't wait to use my logic to win this game. - Ryoma**

The next man to come out also had a green suit like Kaze, but his hair was red.

Saizo, you're brother is in there. Please go, and join him."

"Thanks Jakob."

**I'm Saizo Tomizu. I'm Kaze's older twin by five minutes. Like him, I'm also a doctor. We always compete with each other, and in this game it's no exception. - Saizo**

The final limo had a man with dirty blonde hair, and ponytail.

"Hello Takumi."

"Nice to meet you Jakob."

**I'm Takumi Fujinyumi. I'm twenty seven, and an instructor on archery. These people here should not underestimate me. I read Sherlock Holmes growing up. I can use his deductive and reasoning skills to my full advantage. - Takumi**

Everyone was chatting with each other, until Jakob got their attention by hitting a champagne glass with a spoon.

"Now that everyone is here, I have a little surprise. As a welcome party, we will be having an indoor barbecue!"

The guests start cheering, until Jakob started talking a little louder.

"ALSO my dear guests, since you all looked so formal coming in, we provided some loose and comfy clothes for you all to wear. Please head on up to your rooms, and meet back here in ten minutes."

**I can't wait to eat some barbecue. Thanks Jakob. - Oboro**

**Already within a few minutes of getting here, we are having a barbecue! This is the best game show ever! - Effie**

**If you need help catching any game, you know where to find me. - Takumi**

**Where I'm from, a barbeque is everything. I'm glad I'll finally get some meat in me today. - Arthur**

A black figure with a hood is seen grabbing a small item from a desk.

Everyone was downstairs partying, and feasting, until Jakob turned down the music.

"Has anyone seen Oboro?"

Most of the guests were shaking their heads no. Jakob then went outside, and came back running.

"My dear guests, it has begun."

**Jakob is really starting to freak me out. What has begun? - Xander**

**First Oboro goes missing, now Jakob's acting weird. I don't know what's happening. - Ryoma**

"Please follow me. QUICKLY!"

The guests start running, and screamed when they saw Oboro lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

**We go outside, and there's Oboro, lying there, dead. It's so freaky. - Nyx**

**I've never seen a corpse before. It's the most terrifying thing ever. - Orochi**

"Everyone please head back inside. This area isn't safe."

**I thought we were here for a fun puzzle game. I didn't think people would get killed. - Kaden**

"I'm afraid Oboro's death was no accident. She was indeed murdered. It appears that the killer is amongst you all."

Most of the players start eyeing at each other.

**I can't believe someone killed Oboro, and it was one of us. - Saizo**

"I have received a note from my butler's quarters."

_Dear future victims:_

_Welcome to my game of Whodunnit. Where the prize is your life, and half a million dollars. Every day, you will be given a crime to solve. If you do well, you live. If you do poorly, you may be the next one joining Oboro. To be nice, I'll explain how you will play. For part one, you will get half an hour to investigate one of three areas. The Crime Scene, The Last Known Whereabouts, and The Morgue. Once you hear the estate bell ring, your investigation time is up. Make your choice count, because it could decide your fate. Jakob will give you five minutes to make your decisions._

_Bad luck_

_Your Killer_

**I got to make a strategy if I want to live, so I decided to pull Nyx, and Orochi aside. - Peri**

"I want to ask you guys about an alliance."

"What kind of alliance?" Nyx asked

"We each take one area to search."

"Well, we already got a view of the body, so why go to the morgue?" Orochi objected

"She has a point." Nyx defended "I'll take the crime scene."

"Same here." Orochi agreed

**Orochi ****was so quick to agreeing with me. That raises red flags for me. - ****Nyx**

"OK then, I'll take the Last Known." Peri explained

**It seems as though people are forming alliances already. I guess I'll have to do the same. The question now is, who can I ally with? - Camilla**

Kaze and Saizo were chatting at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, you're taking crime scene. I'm taking morgue?" Saizo asked

"Yeah, and we'll need someone from last known to tell us info." Kaze explained

**My strategy to stick with my brother. I don't care if he is the killer or not. We're in this mess together. - Kaze**

**I overheard the brothers talking by the stairs. They want a partner from Last Known. I might not be going there, but I think they'll want a pretty girl like me to be their partner. - Hana**

Arthur pulled Effie and Azura aside.

"Here's what I'm thinking. We each take an area, and share with each other."

"What are you wanting Arthur?" Effie asked "I want the crime scene."

"The last known sounds interesting." Arthur answered

"I guess I'll take morgue." Azura explained

**An alliance sounds interesting. I'll take whatever info I can get from the other locations. - Azura**

"Hey Gunter." Kaden asked "Is there really a point in taking crime scene, or morgue?"

"I don't think so. Do you want to take last known then?"

"Only if you make an alliance with me to search together."

**I'll make an alliance with Kaden. We could possibly hide things from others also searching Last Known with us. - Gunter**

"Time is up. If you want Last Known Whereabouts, please follow Flora upstairs to Oboro's room."

Five guests raised their hands, and went with the turquoise haired maid.

"Whoever wants the morgue, please follow Felicia downstairs."

Five more guests raised their hands, and went with the pink haired maid.

"The rest of you, please come with me back outside to the crime scene."

**CRIME SCENE: Effie, Kaze, Nyx, Orochi, Xander**

The five walk outside, and start looking around. Xander and Kaze start checking out the pool of blood on the ground.

"Look at this Xander. The blood is mostly on the circular dent." Kaze pointed out

"A circular dent must mean she hit the ground on her head." Xander whispered

"Do you think the killer pushed her off the roof?" Nyx asked coming over to the guys

"I don't know." Kaze admitted

"Me either." Xander also admitted

"Then what was could cause that big of a fall to bust her head open?"

"Guys look!" Effie pointed up "An open window!"

"It's in line with the circular dent." Orochi noticed "The killer must have pushed her out the window."

"Do you think that was what killed her though?" Nyx whispered to Orochi "There has to be more to this crime than meets the eye."

"We'll have to see what Peri finds at the Last Known Whereabouts." she whispered back "We'll have to stick with what we know for now, and connect the dots later."

***DING***

**I feel like Orochi is playing a sneaky game. I like the way she thinks. - Nyx**

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Arthur, Camilla, Gunter, Kaden, Peri**

They entered Oboro's bedroom confused.

"Am I crazy, or was this door locked earlier?" Peri asked

"Mine was also locked to get ready for the barbecue." Camilla remembered

"So was mine." Kaden recalled

"Same here." Gunter admitted

"I found our problem." Arthur said as he picked something off the floor "I found this gray bobby pin. The killer must have broke in."

**Thanks Peri for telling us about the door. We found a major clue that the killer broke in. - Arthur**

Kaden and Gunter went into the bathroom, and Camilla, Peri, and Arthur went to the bed.

"Hey Gunter, come here."

"You found something?"

"Yeah, I found this piece of rope with blood on it."

"Do you think it was strangling?"

"I don't know, but Takumi can tell at the morgue."

"Should we say something?"

"Of course! We can gain allies that way!

"I don't think that would be the best-"

"Hey guys! We found something!"

**Kaden is playing a too nice game. I wouldn't have told anyone. Sometimes it's nice to have many allies and friends, other times you have to look out for yourself with many one partner. - Gunter**

"It's rope with blood." Camilla realized "Is the murder weapon?"

"It can't be Camilla." Peri objected "There's hardly any blood on it."

"It's most likely a misleading trap." Arthur deducted "But we can't rule it out yet."

Kaden went back to Gunter, and was shocked when Gunter put on a mad face.

"Why did you do that man?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"It's a game for your LIFE! Do you WANT to die?"

"N-no." Kaden answered uneasily

"Me either, so we need to lay low."

**I don't know what Gunter's problem is, but if he's messing with my game, I think he could have killed Oboro. - Kaden**

While Kaden and Gunter were whisper arguing, the three continued to check the bed. Peri went over to the nightstand, and pulled out something.

"Guys, look! She whispered "It's some perfume with a note attached"

Camilla and Arthur looked over her shoulder to read the note.

_If you put on this lilac scented perfume_

_You will have an advantage in the first challenge_

_With Love_

"Why is the name crossed out?" Arthur asked

"Cause the killer sent her this." Peri realized

**The lilac perfume and note are BIG clues. I'm glad Peri found it for us. - Camilla**

"Should we tell Gunter, and Kaden." Arthur asked

"No, I think they are to busy doing their own things." Peri reasoned

"We should keep it between us." Camilla explained

***DING***

**MORGUE: Azura, Hana, Ryoma, Saizo, Takumi**

"This is so weird." Takmui commented

"I know." Azura replied "Who in their right mind would keep a morgue at the bottom of a mansion?"

"Clearly there's blood and stones on the back of her head, but we'll have to look closer." Ryoma explained

Saizo started looking into Oboro's face with a magnifying glass.

"You see anything Saizo?" Ryoma asked

"No, but I did notice her skin is awfully red."

"OK, anything else?"

"Yeah, there's little black dots all over her face."

"It's most likely blackheads." Takumi guessed

"No it can't be." Hana objected "These dots are way bigger."

"She's right." Ryoma observed "Take a look for yourself man."

"Alright."

"Hey guys." Azura interrupted "Does Oboro's throat look a little swollen?"

Ryoma and Hana moved over to her so they could look as well.

"You're right Azura." Hana exclaimed

"Nice job." Ryoma complimented

"Thanks Ryoma, and I think I can explain why her throat i like this."

"What?" the other four asked simultaneously

***DING***

**On one hand, I'm sad I can't share the info now. On the other hand, I have it to myself. If anyone asks, they'll have to share info with me first. - Azura**

**LUNCHTIME**

"You all will be given an hour to share info, and eat some lunch. Please help yourselves to some spaghetti, and stone shaped meatballs."

**Really Jakob? You're giving us stone shaped meatballs after we saw a dead girl with stones in her head? - Takumi**

**I noticed Xander and Ryoma sharing info. I think those two guys might just fall for my flattery. - Camilla**

"Hey boys."

"Hi Camilla." Xander greeted

"What;s up?" Ryoma asked

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if we could work out a deal. We can maybe trade information, and take out the competition if you know what I'm saying."

Xander and Ryoma started whispering to each other for a minute, before finally coming back to her.

"Alright, but you give us info first." Ryoma decided

"Wonderful."

Kaze and Saizo were talking when Hana interrupted.

"Mind if I come in. I think I know what Azura was trying to say."

"What?" Kaze asked confused

"We were down in the morgue, and right before our time was up, Azura said she had a theory."

"Oh yeah, Saizo did say she had something in mind."

"OK guys, let's think about this. There was a red skin, and swollen neck. That's not a coincidence. Those are two common symptoms of a severe allergy. If it's not treated, a person can go into shock."

**Hana is so smart. I don't know how she came up with that out of thin air. I could see her as an ally. - Saizo**

Azura is seen around the corner, running back to Effie and Arthur.

"Crap. Hana, and the twins are now onto my theory."

"About the allergy?" Effie asked

Their conversation was short lived however, as Arthur took Kaden, and Takumi and Ryoma took Azura.

"What's up Arthur."

"I overheard how you stood up for us at the investigation, even though you got yelled at by Gunter. I feel bad, so I want to make it up to you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"First, I found a note attached to lilac perfume. The note told Oboro to spray it for an advantage. Second, Azura told me she had red skin at the morgue. Third, I want to make an alliance with you until the end."

"Our first has to be Gunter though."

"What about me?" Gunter yelled

"Nothing dude." Kaden answered

**Something fishy is happening with Kaden. I thought I could trust him. - Gunter**

"What's up guys?" Azura asked

"What was your theory?" Ryoma wondered

"She allergic to something." Azura answered "You can't tell anyone OK?"

"I don't have anyone to tell it to." Takumi admitted "You guys can be my alliance."

"I guess I'll ally with you guys." Azura giggled

**Finally, I'm not in the middle. I have myself an alliance. - Takumi**

"Do we have our story down?" Nyx asked

"I think so. Allergic reaction with lilac perfume because of strong scent." Peri remembered

The killer pushed her out the window after she died of suffocation." Orochi recalled

***DING***

**RIDDLE CHALLENGE**

"Everyone please come around me, because it's time for part two. Everyday, the killer will provide a riddle, and the solution will be a major clue to the murder. Once you hear the estate bell ring, it means someone has solved the riddle."

_There are fifteen magnifying glasses, one for each of you_

_It may or may not help you solve this first clue_

_Look everywhere to find the loot_

_In the manors tall brown root_

The guests each grabbed a magnifying glass, and started running around. Most were grouped up, looking for small print. Effie ran around some art, but stopped at some art to think.

**I keep thinking of "Small Brown Root." Roots come from trees, and right near the crime scene is the biggest tree at the manor. - Effie**

Effie started running to the tree, and saw everyone who investigated with her was already there, reading the next clue.

"How did you all get here so fast?"

"Kaze thought of the idea, and we followed him to the tree." Xander explained as he was running.. "Use your magnifying glass to read the clue."

_The bees in the hive stung her face_

_Which led to her death in the first place_

_To find the last clue that's indeed a thrill_

_Lift up the solo kitchen grill_

As they were leaving, some more players also found the tree. They players who just left started sprinting to the kitchen. They knew anyone could catch up at any moment.

**I read the word "Solo." I realized that the only kitchen grill not in the kitchen is in the living room. It was there for the barbecue, so I go to the living room grill, and open it up. - Orochi**

***DING***

"Alright girls, I solved the riddle. Inside the living room grill is Oboro's Epipen. The killer took it, and hid it from her. Also, make sure to remember she is allergic to bees." Orochi whispered

**STATE YOUR CASE**

"It is time to state your case in to the killer. The killer has provided the library instead of the confessional room, so you can pace around to think about you what say. Peri, you're up first tonight. Please come with me."

**First of all, you are crazy for murdering Oboro. Only because she was allergic to bees. - Takumi**

**You broke into her room using a bobby pin. - Arthur**

**You had a lilac perfume sitting on her bed. - Xander**

**With the perfume came a little note you wrote. - Camilla**

**Telling her if she wore it she would receive the first game advantage. - Effie**

**After you gave her the perfume, she sprayed it. I guess there was a poison container inside which caused her to become red. - Kaden**

**Little did she know, that spraying it would cause a swarm of bees to come inside her bedroom through an open window. - Kaze**

**We couldn't heard her scream though, Arthur told me there was a rope in the bedroom. - Azura**

**Clearly, you used the rope to tie her up. That would prevent her from escaping your trap. - Peri**

**She got stung, all over, by those bees. - Saizo**

**The first moment a black stinger got in her face, it was too late to save her. Why? Maybe it's because you took her Epipen, and hid it from her. - Nyx**

**We couldn't hear her scream or fall out the window. You tied her with the rope, and hung her. - Gunter**

**Bam! There she goes, down the window with a swollen throat. Hitting the stones, and bleeding out. - Ryoma**

**You used the stones, and blood as a trap to throw us off. Clearly, that didn't work with me. -** **Orochi**

**That's when Jakob comes out, and informs us she is now deceased. - Hana**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Gunter, you almost got me. - Takumi**

**Justice will deliver karma to you, Gunter. - Arthur**

**Great first murder, Ryoma. - Xander**

**Xander, I'm coming for you honey. - Camilla**

**I believe you're the killer, Kaze. - Effie**

**I don't like your evil games, Gunter. - Kaden**

**Saizo and I will strike first. You better watch out, Azura. - Kaze**

**Hana****, you better not kill me next. - Azura**

**Kaden, I see right through you. - Peri**

**Despite Kaze's liking to you Hana, I think you did it. - Saizo**

**Orochi, why did you kill Oboro? - Nyx**

**You're kindness might be playing others, Kaden, but not me. - Gunter**

**Camilla, you are many things. You're pretty, smart, and a killer. - Ryoma**

**Azura, I'll keep my eye on you. - ****Orochi**

**Azura you're the killer if you know all the answers. - Hana**

"Who solved the riddle?" Azura asked

"I DID!!" Orochi raised her hand happily

"What was the solution?" Gunter asked

"HER EPIPEN!"

**Are you serious? I thought for sure it was hanging. - Gunter**

**Why didn't I think about an Epipen being used to treat allergic reactions? - Kaden**

**Not many people had surprised reactions. I guess most of them were able to put two and two together. - Peri**

At dinner, everyone starting to pour drinks, when Jakob came out. He stood at the end of the table, and opened a letter.

"It seems one of you is BE-ing a worthy competitor. This person has the best theory, and is spared for now….

CONGRATULATIONS…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

NYX!"

The young girl squealed with delight as the others gave applause, and high fives.

**I can't believe I had the best theory today! Take that Orochi! - Nyx**

As for the rest of you, I will address how the killer pulled off this crime. This will of course be in our killers own words.

**THE CRIME**

I knew two things when I picked Oboro to be my first victim. One, she is the great great granddaughter of the man who built Valla Manor: Knorman Valla. Two, she had a severe allergic reaction to the sting of a bee. Earlier, I broke into her room using a little bobby pin. I left some lilac scented perfume on her bed, along with a note. The note told her, she would get an advantage if she sprayed it. Of course, she fell for it. I was hiding in her closet, with some stained rope with my blood on it. I used the rope to tie her up. She was now unable make an an escape attempt. Once I got her tied, I opened her window so my little bee friends can come in to sting her. Once those black stingers got into her face, she started to turn red. She even got her throat swelled up. The true cause of death was her suffocation, because she didn't have her Epipen. I, of course, took it from her possession. After she died from the lack of air, I pushed her out the window. I made it seem like her falling was the true cause of death.

Swarmest Regards

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

Jakob handed everyone, except for Nyx, an envelope.

"Nyx wasn't the only one who impressed the killer tonight. Some of you will also join here being spared. Unfortunately, for two or more of you, the killer did not bee-lieve you have what it takes to bee here. Those individuals should bee scared."

The guests started looking at each other, hoping Jakob wouldn't call their name first to open their envelope.

"Kaze."

The younger twin looked at his brother nervously he slowly opened the envelope….

.And breathed a sigh of relief

**SPARED**

"Kaden."

The preschool teacher opened, and had a shocked look on his face….

**SCARED**

**I can't believe I'm the first one scared.. I didn't think I would do so badly. I don't want to die. - Kaden**

"Hana."

She opened her card, and smiled at the word…..

**SPARED**

"Peri."

She knew what was coming, and immediately showed everyone…..

**SPARED**

"Effie."

"YEAH BABY!" the trainer yelled…..

**SPARED**

"Takumi."

The archery instructor opened, and smiled before showing the camera…

**SPARED**

"Ryoma."

The chef quickly opened the avoid tension…..

**SPARED**

"Saizo."

"You got this." Kaze whispered

Saizo opened, and his eyes grew wide at…

**SPARED**

"Good job bro."

"I didn't think I'd make it." Saizo laughed

"Gunter."

The US Security Agent slowly opened, and covered his mouth.

"Well?" Camilla asked

He slowly showed…

**SCARED**

**I thought I was right on the money. I guess I should have expected a scared card coming to me. Hopefully Kaden, or someone else, did worse then I did. - Gunter**

"Arthur."

The bodybuilder showed Effie first, then the camera second….

**SPARED**

"Orochi."

"Shocker." she exclaimed sarcastically…...

**SPARED**

"Xander."

The college student opened his, and revealed….

**SPARED**

"Azura."

The singer took a deep breath in and out before opening. She flashed to the camera…..

**SPARED**

"Camilla."

"Why did I have to go last tonight?" she fake sobbed

"Show it Camilla!" Xander urged

Camilla smiled at the result of….

**SPARED**

"It seems that today has been a long day for you all. For now I will bid you adieu."

Once Jakob left, the guests finished their dinners, and headed upstairs to their rooms.

Kaden is seen pacing around nervously.

**The scared card is no joke. I am hoping, and praying to God for a second chance. If I live, I'll have to try to do better. If I die, I'll die knowing I stood up to Gunter for doing what is right. - Kaden**

Gunter is seen, on the bed,seen looking at a picture of his wife and kids.

**I don't deserve to die. I may have not done the best, but that doesn't mean I'm out of the running. Please die tonight Kaden. I need to prove in this game, you can't make friends. - Gunter**

The black hooded killer is seen opening the door to a miniature room, and shutting the door behind them.

***6:15 AM***

The guests were all asleep when suddenly a "KABOOM" went off. It jolted everyone awake, and they ran into the hallway screaming.

"What was that?" Camilla yelled nervously

"I don't know." Peri responded

"It sounded like it came from the mini closet." Ryoma pointed out

Everyone started to run to the closet. They opened the closet door, and started looking. No one found anything, until something got Kaze's eye.

"Uh guys, what's this trash bag doing in here?" he asked nervously

Saizo, Ryoma, and Arthur helped him pull it out. The guys started opening the bag. Everyone starting screaming when they saw the bloody head of….

**Aftershow Afterlife - Oboro Valla**

**My death was so cool. I love how the killer used my bee allergy to their advantage. If I was playing the game, instead of being here as the first victim, I would say the killer is Arthur. His personality type counters a killers, and that would be least expected. I actually had no idea I was a direct descendant to Knorman Valla. I'll have to look him up when I get home. Good luck to everyone left! I'll see you all the finale! - Oboro**


	2. Chapter 2- Right Timing Can Save You

Chapter 2- Right Timing Can Save You

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask….WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"Welcome to Valla Manor."

"Wait where's Oboro?"

"My dear guests, it has begun."

SCREAM*

"OH MY GOD!"

**Somebody freaking killed Oboro!**

"Maybe us girls could possibly form an alliance?"

"You want to take down the killer with me bro?"

**I need to solve this riddle before anyone else.**

***DING***

**I know exactly how this murder happened.**

**The second a black stinger got in her face, she was dead. Why? Maybe it was because you took her Epipen.**

"Congratulations NYX! You are spared."

**You used the rope to strangle her.**

**SCARED**

**I hope you die Kaden. This game is not meant for good boys.**

**The perfume must have contained some sort of poison.**

**SCARED**

**If I die, I'll go out having no regrets.**

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

**I'm Effie, and you can't run from me.**

**I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill.**

**I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me.**

**I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it.**

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

**I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities.**

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

**I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear.**

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

**6:20 AM**

"Guys? Why is there a trash bag in here?" Kaze asked

Everyone fell silent, so Kaze went over to it, and started pulling the bag out. Kaze could barely get it to move, so Saizo, Ryoma and Arthur helped him out. Eventually, the four guys got the bag out, and they started to open.

"Hey guys? Hello? What's going on?" someone called as they ran over

"KADEN!" some guests started exclaiming to him

Effie was the first one to hug him. Arthur stopped working, and followed Effie's lead. Eventually almost everyone got there hug, until Takumi broke the silence,

"Wait...Kaden's here. Does this mean…."

Kaze and Saizo screamed as they finished opening up the bag. Ryoma also screamed a second later, followed by everyone else.

"GUNTER!" Camilla yelled

He was lying in the body bag with his head covered in blood.

Jakob ran up with Felicia and Flora.

"My dear guests, please, follow us downstairs so we can secure the area."

**In a way, I'm glad Gunter's gone. He made Kaden a little upset these past few days. I'm also sad to, because he was innocent. - Arthur**

**I'm shocked I'm still here. I thought Gunter was the killer. Maybe his strategy was just to throw us off guard by playing solo. - Kaden**

**I was starting to suspect Gunter. I even picked him as the killer in the last state your case. I'll have to rethink my suspects now. - Takumi**

**Thank God Gunter is out. That means Kaden is still in. I still have my top suspect in the game. - Peri**

"I am sorry to inform you all, that Gunter is indeed dead. Now, a new round begins. Just so you are all informed: the Crime Scene is the Upstairs Mini Closet, and the Last Known Whereabouts is in the Kitchen. Talk amongst yourselves on where you would like to go."

Kaze pulled Hana and Saizo to the side.

"I'm going to go wherever Effie goes." Kaze admitted

"What? Why?" Saizo asked

"I have the feeling she doesn't trust me. During the riddle yesterday, she was all like "How did you get it so fast?"

**I don't know what's up with Effie. If she doubts me, I can use that to crawl under her skin a little. - Kaze**

"Saizo and I are going to take the morgue again. We overheard Azura, Ryoma, and Takumi saying they're going there again as well." Hana explained

**Those three think they are so smart forming their own alliance, well if that's true, two can play at that game. - Saizo**

"OK girls." Nyx whispered "I feel like the Last Known is going to be big this time around."

"Why?" Peri and Orochi whispered

"We found Gunter in the CLOSET!" Nyx angrily whispered

**Nyx is making a lot of sense. I see where she's going with this. - Peri**

**I guess we'll all be taking Last Known. Hopefully, we can solve a part of the murder. - Orochi**

**Since five is the maximum that can go to a spot, we have a better chance at hiding information. - Nyx**

Xander and Camilla were on the couched whispering.

"So Camilla, I pulled you aside because I need to talk to you.

"About?"

"Ryoma. He's going off to the morgue. I was wondering if you could take Last Known, and I'll go Crime Scene?"

"I have a better idea. We both go crime scene."

"Why? If we spread out we'll get more information."

"Last Known will probably be crowded. Gunter was found in the closet but Jakob said he was first in the kitchen. If everyone goes to Last Known, we could have the whole Crime Scene to ourselves."

"That could work! We'll be able to keep info away from most of the players, and we'll get spared cards tonight."

**The only reason I actually want to go with him, is because I think Xander is the killer. There is something about him that seems a bit off. - Camilla**

**I don't mind working with Camilla. She's a great ally, and I'll get a break from Ryoma. No offense man, but I find you a bit shady after I heard you were going with your little morgue buddies. - Xander**

**Xander and Camilla shouldn't have talked in the open. I need to tell Arthur and Kaden the news. - Effie**

"Arthur. Kaden. I finished overhearing them."

"What did they say?" Arthur asked

"They thought of the same strategy we did. Since everyone will fight for Last Known, they'll pick Crime Scene."

"Arthur and I can still go for the Crime Scene though." Kaden reassured "It'll be like a two on two."

**I like how Kaden thinks optimistic. We'll just have to play smarter to get ahead of them. - Arthur**

**I hope Arthur and I will be good enough at hiding info to give Xander and Camilla the scared cards tonight. - Kaden**

"OK whoever wants the Morgue, please go with Flora."

The same five that went to the morgue last time followed Flora down the hall.

"If you want the crime scene, Felica can take you there."

Four people nervously walked over to her, leaving only five left.

"The rest of you, follow me into the Kitchen for Gunter's Last Known Whereabout.

**CRIME SCENE: Arthur, Camilla, Kaden, Xander**

As they went in, they noticed many things were destroyed, and out of place. Arthur and Kaden stayed in the front, and Camilla and Xander went to the back. The groups searched for about five minutes, until they came back together.

"Did you guys find anything?" Camilla asked

"The only thing they really stuck out to us was a fell down chair with blood on the head." Kaden admitted

"Wait what?" Xander asked

"Yeah, come here." Arthur ordered

The boys all went to the chair, while Camilla went off on her own.

"See, the chair has a massive pool of blood by-"

"Guys I found something!" Camilla interrupted Arthur

Kaden went over to her, while Arthur and Xander wrapped up looking at the chair

"What is that?" Kaden asked surprised

"It's a black and purple timer." Camilla explained

"Is that the bomb?" Arthur asked

"No. Look at the side." Xander noticed

_Sound effect timer instructions. _

_Pick Sound_

_Set a time_

_Place in desired location_

"So, there was no real bomb?" Kaden guessed

"Exactly." Camilla explained "It's just another trap from the killer."

"Wait, where was the timer at Camilla?" Arthur asked

"Up in an air vent."

"That doesn't make sense though." Arthur wondered

"Yeah it does." Xander objected

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur think about it. We all heard the timer, because it was placed in an air vent. Sound waves can travel far in tight spaces."

"Xander's right." Kaden explained "This is a key piece to the murder."

Arthur turned his head, and walked over to a different corner.

"Guys, look. All of the trash bags are here."

"So?" Camilla questioned

"All the trash bags. The key word is ALL. The people at Last Known won't find any trash bags. They don't know the killer took them here to throw them off."

Xander and Kaden started to understand, but Camilla was still a little confused.

"So you're saying: before the murder the killer took the trash bags out of the kitchen?"

"Exactly!" Arthur chuckled

***DING***

**I'm happy I chose crime scene with Kaden. We got a lot of useful info. - Arthur**

**We may not have been able to hold all the info, but Camilla and Xander don't look like the type to share without permission. - Kaden**

**Xander noticing the writhing on the timer before me is extremely suspicious to me. I need to let Ryoma know about that. Maybe we can target him together. - Camilla**

**I'm glad Camilla found the timer. I thought for sure a bomb went off judging by the timer sound, and the mess that was made in the closet. Now I know a bomb couldn't have killed Gunter. - Xander**

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Effie, Kaze, Nyx, Orochi, Peri**

The first thing the guests noticed, was there was a dropped plate on the floor.

"This must have been Gunter's breakfast." Nyx guessed

"Yeah. Look, there's two pancakes on the floor." Kaze noticed

"Maybe they were poisoned?" Orochi thought out loud

"No way." Kaze affirmed "They haven't been eaten yet."

"Maybe there's poison in the batter?" Peri hypothesized

"Doubt that too." Kaze explained "When I opened up the trash bag, Gunter's face was normal except the blood."

"Speaking of bags." Effie interrupted "Has anyone seen any? They aren't in the kitchen."

"WHAT?" Nyx asked

"I searched everywhere. I checked the drawers, the pantry, I even looked inside the fridge and oven."

"Why there?" Nyx asked

"Why not?"

"Good point." Nyx complimented before joining Peri and Orochi

Effie and Kaze were rechecking the pantry.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Effie asked

"I feel like we're missing something."

"Like what?" Effie started to whisper

"How did the Killer move Gunter from the kitchen to the closet upstairs?"

"Girls, I have something!" Orochi whispered happily

"What?" exclaimed Peri as she tiptoed over

"I'm here." Nyx whispered as she approached

"OK. There are small drops of blood on the floor. It's like a little trail of it. I also know exactly why the droplets are small too."

Orochi suddenly held up a small knife.

"Is that a butter knife?" Nyx asked

"No, it's a boning knife." Orochi confirmed

"She's right." Peri agreed "My best friend back home is a chef. She taught me all the different kinds of knives. Judging by the little droplets, and the fact that boning is really sharp, it barely went in his skin."

***DING***

**I knew all three of us coming here would be a great decision. We got the knife info that Effie and Kaze are missing. - Orochi**

**If the pancakes or knife didn't kill Gunter, what did? I'm thinking the bomb we heard this morning, but I'm still not sure. Also, the missing trash bags is a little weird to me. Where did they all go? - Peri**

**I was starting to not suspect Orochi as the killer anymore, but since she knew the type of knife it was instantly, she's going to remain my top suspect. - Nyx**

**MORGUE: Azura, Hana, Ryoma, Saizo Takumi**

The five guests all open the bag to start their search. Azura is first to look at his face, and is studying it carefully. She suddenly got pulled over by Ryoma and Takumi, leaving Hana and Saizo to look at the body by themselves.

"They're idiots." Hana laughed quietly

"They must have not remembered we were with them." Saizo also smirked "Now, we have the whole body to ourselves."

"So, what you think we should do first?" she asked him

"The blood is on his head. I'll turn him on his side. You search the back, while I take the front. We need to find out where the blood came from."

"I like that idea. Let's go."

"We lift on three. One. Two, Three." he whisper counted

"Azura, we need to talk." Ryoma explained

"Why now? They are examining the body." she asked

"This is important." Takumi confirmed

"OK, what Ryoma?"

"I have a way to gain more numbers against Hana, Saizo, and Kaze. I can get Xander and Camilla to join us. I'm in an alliance with them."

"How can you convince them?" she questioned

"I tell them Hana and Saizo were picking on us. They are out of us, and want us dead."

"Good enough." Azura smiled "Now we need to get to work."

Azura joined Hana, and Ryoma and Takumi stayed with Saizo."

"Hey, Hana." Azura called

"What?"

"You checked the head right?"

"Yeah I wanted to check there, because his body isn't heated. Also, the blood is only coming from his head. There couldn't have been a bomb. Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure. When I looked at him, there was no burn marks anywhere."

"Hey Azura, what this?" Hana asked while looking Gunter's back

"There's a tiny drop of blood on the back of Gunter's shirt."

"What was that?" Ryoma asked

"Come here." Azura directed

Ryoma, followed by Saizo and Takumi, looked at the stain with interest

"Why is this back cut so little?" Takumi asked

"Looks like something with a little blade stabbed him." Saizo guessed

"That couldn't be the cause of death." Ryoma whispered to Azura

Hana walked over to the side of Gunter's head.

"Hey, you guys may want to see this." Hana advised

"What?" Azura asked

"There's two really huge openings on the side of his head. They're way bigger than the one of the back."

"That makes sense." Ryoma whispered to Takumi

"What makes sense?" Takumi whispered back

"A blow to the temporal lobe causes instant death."

"Are you saying the killer is tricking us again?"

"Absolutely. The bomb is a red herring."

***DING***

**Hana is once again acting shady with noticing the little details. - Azura**

**I don't trust Azura, Ryoma, or Takumi. If they won't to play sides. Hana and I know what we need to do. - Saizo**

**LUNCHTIME**

"Here's what we need to do." Saizo explained "Effie, Arthur, and Kaden, are huge softies. After Hana goes in crying to them, we'll ask her "what's wrong?" She'll tell them Azura, Ryoma and Takumi have been threatening and bullying her. They'll have no choice, but to join our side."

"I like that. Nice thinking bro." Kaze complimented as he high fived Saizo

"OK, I'll go get Hana, and we'll get into our positions."

**Saizo is so smart. He thought of an amazing plan to give us more allies. - Kaze**

**If they want a show, it's a show they'll get. - Hana**

"Xander, Camilla, can I talk to you?" Ryoma asked

"Sure." Xander nodded

"Alright, I need you all to know something. Hana, Saizo, and Kaze have a clear hatred for me, Takumi, and Azura. I was wondering if you guys would like to merge alliance to take out the bigger threat?"

Camilla and Xander got up, and whispered behind a bush.

"What do you think Xander?"

"I'll take the offer. The more allies we have, the more info we can receive. We'll also have a better chance at solving the riddle."

"I agree. This is a huge numbers game, and I don't like it when people pick on my friends."

"Should we go tell him then?"

"Yep. Let's do it."

**I'm so glad Ryoma's plan worked. If I were Hana, Saizo, and Kaze, I'd be scared right now. - Takumi**

**I can't believe Hana has been bullied like that. Azura, our alliance is over. - Arthur**

**That explains why Azura hasn't shared any info with us. She never really liked me or Arthur. Karma is going to bite her one of these next few days. - Effie**

**I don't get why people have to be so mean in this world. I need to fight for what is right. Count me in the twin and Hana alliance. - Kaden**

Peri, Nyx, and Orochi were in the downstairs bathroom.

"Why did you call us here?" Nyx asked Peri

"You don't see what's going on out there?" Peri exclaimed "An alliance war."

"Alliance war?" Orochi queried

"Xander, Camilla, Ryoma, Azura, and Takumi are on one side. Kaze, Saizo, Hana, Effie, Arthur, and Kaden on the other."

"So are we just going to avoid the drama?" Nyx wondered

"Of course not! I want to make it seven on seven. One of us need to join the alliance of six, and the other two join the side of five. Once we get our sides of the story, we come back together in here. We share our info, and we will get spared cards."

**Peri is a freaking genius. I'll be sure to get to the finals with this strategy. - Orochi**

"Peri, you thought of this idea. You pick he sides we join." Orochi smiled

**I hope I can be on the same side as Orochi. I need to keep an eye on her. - Nyx**

"To be honest, I already talked to Xander about joining his side. I know Camilla likes Orochi, even though they haven't talked as much as us."

"So, I guess I'll go with the twins." Nyx thought

**RIDDLE**

"My dear guests, it's riddle time."

_Here it is your second riddle_

_I hope you all find my fiddle_

_To use the key I'm providing you need to be quick_

_Search inside the place you play Chopstick_

Everyone grabbed a key, and ran into the manor. Most of the guests were searching in the kitchen.

**Chopsticks are used to eat, and you eat in the kitchen. It's pretty easy. - Takumi**

Kaze, Hana, and Saizo were in the library looking for books.

**Chopsticks are common in China. There has a be a book on China in here. - Kaze**

**I feel like we're missing something we're missing. Saizo**

**The Killer said there was a fiddle. Instead of checking encyclopedias, I'm going to check the music section. - Hana**

Xander told Camilla and Ryoma to follow him.

**I have a taste inclassic music. I heard four words that stuck out to me: Fiddle, Inside, Play, Chopstick. The piano is the only instrument in the manor. There's a lid you can store things in, and on the piano you play the song Chopstick. - Xander**

Xander opened the lid, and started reading with Camilla and Ryoma.

_Under the fiddle you can grab two nails._

_Go to the place that Gunter made his last wails_

Camilla picked up the fiddle, and saw a box of nails underneath. They each grabbed two nails, and ran to the mini closet.

**The closet was where Gunter made his last wails. The door was locked, so we knew the key we got was to unlock the door.** \- **Ryoma**

The trio ran inside, and shut the door behind them.

***DING***

Immediately, Xander noticed the chair was upright, and a mannequin was sitting on it. They were confused at first, until Ryoma saw the bookshelf tied to a rope. Two holes were sticking out on the side that was facing the mannequin. There was a message in black above the two holes.

"Stick the two nails into the holes so the sharp ends stick out. Then swing the bookshelf so the nails pierce the dummy's head." Ryoma read

**We have our murder weapon. I'm confident I'll be spared tonight. - Ryoma**

**Azura, Takumi, Peri, and Orochi will be really happy with what we found. - Camilla**

**I want to use this info, so Hana and Saizo get scared. - Xander**

Xander pulled the alliance together, and went outside.

"Ryoma, Camilla, and I got it."

"Wait." Peri asked "Where's Orochi?"

Peri went to the downstairs bathroom, and Xander followed her.

"What are you doing?" Xander whispered

"Orochi and I hang around in here a lot. Hold on, I hear talking in there."

They put their ears to the door, and listened to the conversation.

"So, we're gonna play both sides right?"

"Yeah. They way we can make it to the finals."

"What about Peri?"

"Who cares about her. She's just holding us back. I say we ditch her."

Peri started to cry, and she opened the door in a furious rage.

"I can't believe you guys were just using me for your own games. Our alliance is OVER. I'll also make sure the whole house knows about you two playing both sides. Enjoy your little time you have left alive."

Xander then escorted Peri out of the bathroom, and sat her back outside.

"Are you OK Peri?" Camilla asked

"Just leave me alone."

She got her wish as Xander took the alliance meeting inside.

"What was that about?" Takumi asked

"Peri and I found out Nyx and Orochi were only pretending to be her friend."

"Wait Xander, why is Peri talking to Orchi? She's on the other side." Azura asked

"It turns out that Nyx and Orochi are playing both sides. I'm going to talk to Kaze and Saizo. I want them to hold off the alliance war until Nyx and Orochi are dead."

"No need to talk about it. We accept." Saizo yelled from upstairs

The twins come downstairs, and joined in the conversation

"We overheard everything, and we don't want people playing both sides either."

"Once they're dead, then we'll have our alliance war." Kaze assured

"Alright then. You guys tell your other four to come down here, and we'll share the riddle info." Xander explained

Azura went outside to go talk to Peri.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for freaking out on Camilla like that."

"It's alright. She's not upset."

"She's not?"

"No. Also, the other alliance is calling a truce with us until Nyx and Orochi die."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They don't want them playing both sides either."

"Yeah, playing both sides will leave them with too much information."

"Exactly, that's why we're all ganging up on them."

**Nyx and Orochi are going down. I'll make sure of that. - Saizo**

**Right now, making peace is our best option. We can't have people playing both sides. - Kaze**

**I'm glad everyone is able to come together again to take down the common enemy. - Peri**

**I'm good with this temporary peace treaty. It'll put me in the top twelve, and get me a step closer to the half million dollars. - Hana**

**I'm extremely nervous going into State Your Case. Orochi and i barely have any information. - Nyx**

**With limited information I'll just have to give it my all, come up with a theory, and go with the flow. - Orochi**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**Gunter was in the kitchen, not a care in the world, making some pancakes for breakfast. - Effie**

**Right when he was about to eat, you showed up. - Kaze**

**He dropped his pancakes in surprise, which ended up breaking the plate. - Saizo**

**You threatened him to come with you upstairs to the mini closet. - Arthur**

**Obviously, he didn't want to come with you. So you took the knife, and jabbed him just enough to make him faint. - Orochi**

**He went with you, to knifepoint in the back. At that point he knew that was the end for him. - Peri**

**You hid the trash bags somewhere. Don't ask me where, cause I'm probably not the only one who doesn't know. - Azura**

**The timer was set for 6:15 in the morning. You had the timer play a bomb sound effect to throw us all off track. - Camilla**

**You led Gunter into the mini closet, and had him sit on the chair. - Xander**

**That's when you swung the bookshelf, with all your might, and had the nails hit him in the temporal lobe. That blow killed him instantly. - Ryoma**

**You stuffed him into the trash bag, so he couldn't escape. - Kaden**

**Just in case you're interested, you locked the door on him. - Takumi**

**To cover up your tracks, you sneak back into your room. - Hana**

**BOOM! The bomb goes off, and we all wake up. - Nyx**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Kaze, I think you killed Gunter. - Effie**

**Azura, you better watch your back. - Kaze**

**I'm starting to like you, but Hana, you're clearly the Killer. - Saizo**

**Nyx, I can't wait to unmask you. - Arthur**

**I still think it's you, Azura. - Orochi**

**Orochi, you're my new suspect. - Peri**

**Hana, you're time is running out. - Azura**

**Xander, I love and hate you at the same time. - Camilla**

**I can't wait to see who you kill next, Ryoma. - Xander**

**Camilla, you're going to mess up soon. I can feel it. - Ryoma**

**Thanks for letting me have a second chance, Nyx. - Kaden**

**Since Gunter's dead that just leaves me with you, Saizo. - Takumi**

**Azura, you aren't fooling me. - Hana**

**Orochi, you're the Killer aren't you? - Nyx**

Nyx was the last one to join the guests at dinner. The guests were chatting amongst themselves for about an hour.

"So, who got it?" Nyx asked

"It was Xander, Camilla, and Ryoma." Orochi grunted

"Wait, WHAT?" Nyx screamed

"Yeah, it was the bookshelf, with two finishing nails."

"Why didn't you tell me that Camilla?" Nyx asked

"Why would we work with someone who's playing both sides?"

"How do you know?"

"Look like here." Peri smirked

"Why would you sell us out like that?" Orochi snapped

Kaze then jumped in "Why would she work with someone who's talking negative about her behind her back?"

The arguing went on for a minute, but stopped when they heard a doorknob turn.

"Here we go." Nyx fretted as Jakob came into the dining hall

As usual, Jakob got the Killer's envelope out of his suit pocket. The guests looked at each other nervously as he started to read.

"Someone here has hit the jackpot….

Congratulations to…..

…..

…..

….

….

RYOMA!"

The chef held his hand over his heart, and started breathing easy. Xander and Camilla high fived each other, and Saizo even patted him on the shoulder.

**I honestly didn't think I'd be the winner this round. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. - Ryoma**

"As for the rest of you, the killer would like you all to sit back as they tell how Gunter blew up his game."

**THE CRIME**

Killing poor old Gunter has really been a blast. Last night I planted a sound effect timer, set for 6:15, in the air vent. I also transported the trash bags from the kitchen, to my mini closet hideout. At five I gave Gunter a scare while he was making a little pancake breakfast. I took a boning knife from the drawer, went behind Gunter, and made him walk upstairs. Along the way, I covered his mouth to prevent screaming, and barely sank the knife into his back. We got to the closet, and I made him sit on a chair. I then tied a rope from the air vent, hooked it onto a wooden bookshelf, and stuck out two sharp finishing nails. One swing with all my might gave him an instant death. I put him in a trash bag, and stuffed him in a corner. Finally I snuck out of the closet, hid the nails under the fiddle in the piano, and went back to bed waiting for the bomb sound effect to go off.

Sincerely,

Your Killer AKA "Da Bomb"

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Luckily, Ryoma wasn't the only one who nailed the case, but sadly two or more of you have bombed."

Jakob started passing out the envelopes, as the guests finished groaning over the multiple puns.

"Hana, you start us off tonight."

"Here goes nothing."

She opened slowly, and showed the camera…...

**SPARED**

"Azura."

The singer showed Ryoma and Takumi first. She then flashed around the table…...

**SPARED**

"Xander."

"Big surprise." the college student boasted

**SPARED**

"Arthur."

The bodybuilder smirked while showing Effie and Kaden. He then showed to camera…..

**SPARED**

"Kaze."

"You got this." Saizo encouraged

"Oh my God." Kaze sighed as he showed his follow guests…..

**SPARED**

"Kaden."

"The preschool teacher opened the envelope in a slow pace.

"Relax Kaden." Arthur encouraged

"If Arthur got spared, you're being spared also." Effie reminded

"You're right Effie." Kaden laughed as he saw….

**SPARED**

"What did I tell you?" She laughed as she clinked glasses with the teacher

"Takumi."

The archery instructor breathed easy as he showed to everyone….

**SPARED**

"Orochi."

She opened her envelope, and her eyes grow wide.

"Well?" Nyx asked

Orochi flipped to reveal….

**SCARED**

**I kind of thought I was getting scared. Turns out Gunter didn't faint from blood loss. I just hope whoever else is scared did worse than me. - Orochi**

"Oh my God!" Nyx gasped

**If Orochi is scared, what about me? I'm more nervous than ever now. - Nyx**

"Effie."

**SPARED**

Arthur and Effie high fived, while Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Nyx."

**SCARED**

**Orochi and I were doing so well. We went from the bottom to the top in one day. It just comes to show you that no one is safe until the cards are shown at dinner. - Nyx**

"Peri."

Xander rubbed her shoulder as she opened…..

**SPARED**

"Camilla."

"You're spared." Ryoma whispered in her ear. She opened to reveal to everyone…...

**SPARED**

"Thank you Ryoma." she whispered back

"Saizo."

"It's all you bro!" Kaze cheered as Saizo opened. Saizo saw the print which read…...

**SPARED**

"It seems that the Killer has another surprise for you all. They want you to enjoy a talent show from your fellow competitors. Please go get ready, and meet me in the foyer at midnight."

Orochi was in her room, practicing magic.

**If I go out tonight, I know I'll die doing something I love. - Orochi**

Nyx was pacing around, crying lyrics to "Rolling In The Deep."

**I don't want to go down to the talent show. It's most likely a trap for Orochi to kill me. I can't die just yet. I want to live. - Nyx**

A black hooded figure was seen adjusting the foyer.

At midnight, the guests went downstairs. While going down the steps, the guests noticed the couches were rotated to face a stage that Jakob was standing on.

"Welcome performers. Please take a seat, and let's get our little party started."

After everyone sat down, Jakob continued by picking up a hat.

"I will pick the name our first performer out of this hat. It seems ? is going first."

? got up, and went to stage. On the steps, she tripped. The other guests jumped in fear.

"Oh my God ? are you OK?" Arthur asked

"Yeah. I'm alright-"

In the blink of an eye, the power got knocked out. Multiple screams were heard, and they got louder as a giant thump was heard. Jakob came running back in with a flashlight in his hand.

"Everyone, quickly, take a flashlight and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Camilla screamed

The guests flashlights were now focused at ?'s body, dead, on the floor."

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE-** **Gunter Thomas**

**I have no regrets whatsoever. I know you can play the game alone, I probably just didn't have all the information I needed to get spared. I thought the way I died was unique, and original. If I have any advice, it would be that info is key. Good luck to the players left, and I'll see you all in the finale. - Gunter**


	3. Chapter 3- Wire You Doing This?

Chapter 3- Wire You Doing This?

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask….WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"Why is there a trash bag here?"

"Gunter is dead."

**They think they're so smart forming their own alliance.**

"We need to go to the Morgue again."

"The bomb is just a red herring."

**If they're going to play both sides and get away with it, they have another thing coming.**

**After you had him sit in a chair, you used your little weapon to hit him in the temporal lobe. That blow caused an instant death.**

"Congratulations RYOMA! You are spared."

**That's when the bomb went off, and killed him.**

**SCARED**

**The knife went enough in him to make him faint.**

**SCARED**

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

**I'm Effie, and you can't run from me.**

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

**I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me.**

**I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it.**

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

**I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities.**

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

**I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear.**

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

**12:00 AM**

"Everyone please come grab a flashlight, so we can get out of this mess." Jakob called

**Right before our fun little talent show, the power got knocked out. Right now I'm thinking which girl is dead?" - ****Kaze**

"GUYS!" Camilla screamed

The guests started to scream when they shined their flashlights at Orochi's body on the floor.

**Now I understand that's what this talent show was about. The Killer wanted us to let our guard down while they mess with Orochi. - Kaden**

**Thank God I wasn't I one killed, but now that Orochi's gone, I'm alone in this game. The whole house hates me. - Nyx**

**9:00 AM**

Jakob met the guets in the upstairs hallway.

"Good morning mortals. I trust you all had a good nights rest. However it seems the Killer made Orochi sleep permanently. Now, the time has come to dicuss about you're investigation areas: the stage crime scene, Orochi's bedroom where she was last seen, and the magical morgue."

Ryoma pulled his alliance into his bedroom.

"Alright, so what's everyone thinking?"

I want to go with the Morgue again, and take you with me." Takumi whispered

"You sure?"

"Totally. It worked the last few times, and third times the charm."

"I don't know about that." Azura hesitated "I think it's a little risky. I'd rather do crime scene."

"Same here." Camilla agreed

"I want Last Known." Peri pleaded

"I'll go to Morgue with Ryoma and Takumi." Xander assured

"So do we all agree?" Ryoma asked

The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then-"

"Wait!" Peri interjected "I feel like we should have an alliance name."

"Why?" Takumi asked

"All great alliances have names."

"We have a few minutes left, so why not?" Xander reasoned

"OK then, Peri, what do you suggest?"

"Maybe we can cobmine our first initials. Maybe: RX PACT!"

"That might actually work." Ryoma complimented

"I like how it has a ring to it." Camilla praised

Meanwhile, Saizo pulled his alliance into Kaze's room.

"Effie, Arthur, Kaden, welcome to the Hantwin alliance. Since you're new, we need to establish some ground rules."

"Like what?" Kaden curiously wondered

"Kaze, Hana, and I are going to lead this alliance with myself as the main leader. You must respect that, and if you ask for something, we get to make final calls. If you abide by these rules, then we won't have a problem."

"Fine by me." Effie declared

"Same here." Arthur addressed "As long as I'm not on the same side as Azura."

"I don't want to be in charge anyway." Kaden laughed

"Excellent, now, I decided I wanted to take Crime Scene, and Hana and Kaze said they wanted Last Known. One of you needs to take Morgue. The other two can go wherever you want."

"I'll do Morgue." Effie volunteered

"Arthur and I will do Last Known." Kaden chimed in

"Alright guests. Come on out of the rooms, so we can get these investigations going."

Once everyone came out, Jakob continued.

"If you would like the Crime Scene, follow Flora downstairs. If you want the Last Known Whereabouts, follow Felicia down the hall. The rest of you can accompany me to the Morgue."

**CRIME SCENE: Azura, Camilla, Nyx, Saizo**

Azura and Saizo started off by checking underneath the seats. Camilla and Nyx went onto the stage.

**Nyx is free to investigate with us, but she will be babysat by me. - Camilla**

**We can't trust Nyx if she's going to flip flop between alliances. - ****Saizo**

"Did you guys find anything under the chairs?" Nyx asked

"Nothing looks out of place." Saizo confirmed

"Azura, what are you doing?"

"Trying to look at the spot where we found Orochi. For some reason, there's no blood."

"Why would there be blood?" Camilla questioned

"We all heard a thump, right? Before the lights turned off, Orochi was on the stage. We found her body on the floor. She must have hit the floor hard for us to hear the thump, but there's not even a drop of blood on the floor."

**I don't know why, but I've always paid attention to small details. You never know when skills can come in handy. - Azura**

**Azura is making a lot of sense, but something isn't adding up. How can Orochi hit the floor so hard without there being any blood? - Saizo**

"Hey guys?" Camilla asked "I feel like we should check backstage. There might be something there."

Azura and Saizo walked up the steps when suddebly they both tripped.

"Are you guys OK?" Nyx asked

"Yeah." Saizo groaned

"What is this? A tripwire?" Azura pondered as she plucked a string

"Wait, what?" Camilla squeaked

"This has to be why Orochi fell." Saizo confirmed

"Guys." Nyx called "We only have a few minutes left to check backstage."

The four walked to the small backstage area. They only found an upside down top hat.

"What's this top hat doing here?" Saizo wondered

"That's how Jakob picked the names for who was to perform in the talent show. Remember, he pulled out the slips of paper?" Azura recalled

"Oh yeah. I don't know about this, but do you think all the slips have Orochi's name on it?"

"Only one way to found out." Nyx smirked as she reached for a few slips

"Well?" Camilla asked

"All of these have Orochi on it." she gasped

**Now we know the Killer made sure Orochi went first. This is HUGE. - Nyx**

***DING***

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Arthur, Hana, Kaden, ****Kaze, Peri**

"This is weird." Hana admitted

"What?" Peri asked

"There's a whole bunch of playing cards on the floor."

"Who would make this kind of mess?" Arthur questioned

"I think I have an idea." Kaden answered happily "Look at right page in this here diary."

Arthur took the diary from Kaden, and started reading.

_6:30 AM,_

_It is Day 2 in Valla Manor, and I'm starting to get into this game. __Turns out Kaden lived, and Gunter is the next one dead. I have a feeling that Nyx, Peri, and I will go far into this game together._

_10:00 AM_

_All 3 of us girls are taking Last Known along with Effie, and Kaze. Peri will probably be holing us back, but at least I don't have to be with Azura!_

_12:15 PM_

_I think I have the first part of this murder figured out. I am confident going into this riddle challenge._

_3:30 PM_

_The house is split into 2 alliance groups. If Nyx and I could play bith sides, we would be UNSTOPPABLE!_

_8:00 PM_

_Nyx and I are both scared, because the whole house hates us now. I'm not that worried though. Jakob told us there would be a talent show at midnight. I can't wait to do my "Throw and Catch" card trick. I hope Azura doesn't do anything before I can show it off to my fellow guests._

_11:55 PM_

_After almost four hours of practice, I'm ready to perform. I think I'll use my red sword cards tonight. I hope this talent show is some sort of little trap. Enough writing in here, it's SHOWTIME!_

**I can't believe what Orochi wrote about me in here! Thank God I don't have to deal with her anymore. - Peri**

**To me, it's interesting how we both have the same suspect. Ms. Broadway is really a shady character. - Hana**

"So, she was practicing a card trick." Kaze thought out loud

"Guys, I found the box for the card deck with the red swords on the back." Kaden yelled holding up the box so the others could see the design "It was on top of her dresser."

"The box is empty." Hana revealed "So she must have took the cards with her."

"We need to ask if other groups if they have the cards." Peri explained

***DING***

**MORGUE: Effie, Ryoma, Takumi, Xander**

"Hey." Effie called "I know you all don't like me, but while we're here investigating, can we at least try to get along for now?"

"Fine." Takumi agreed

"I suppose so." Ryoma admitted

"Deal." Xander smiled

Thanks, now I have something to show you guys."

"What?" Takumi asked

"I found these playing cards in her right pocket."

"Orochi did say she was a magician. Maybe she wanted to show us a magic trick." Xander guessed

"Does anyone else find it weird that the front of her head is black?" Ryoma asked

"Black?" Effie questioned "It looks purple to me."

"Hold on." Xander thought ""Black and purple...WAIT! Didn't we here a thump right before the power went out?"

"Yeah." Ryoma confirmed "So?"

"So, she must have hit her head causing an internal bleeding."

**Xander is crazy smart. Hitting the wooden floor off an elevated stage can cause major damage. - Takumi**

"We need to check, and see if there are any other spots like this one." Takumi ordered

"I found another spot." Effie declared "It's on her left leg, but, it's yellow."

"Yellow?" Xander asked

"She's right." Ryoma confirmed

"Look, what's that black dot in the center?" Takumi asked wile pointing to the yellow leg

"I'm not sure. It looks like a tiny hole." Ryoma concluded

**Why is her leg yellow? Why is there a little hole in the leg? This isn't making sense. - Xander**

**This might be the most complicated murder yet. - Ryoma**

**The only things I got were the red sword cards, and a brain bleed. ****Maybe coming to the Morgue, was a bad decision. - Effie**

***DING***

**LUNCHTIME**

The RX PACT met in the library.

"So, who wants to start?" Xander asked

"I think I should." Peri demanded "I feel like I have the first part of this murder figured out."

"How?" Azura questioned

"Orochi pretty much stayed in her room until the talent show. She was practicing a card trick where you throw cards in the air, then catch the card the person chooses. She also had a journal where she wrote in it at 11:55."

**I feel like I should keep what was in the journal a secret. It's not that I don't trust my alliance, I just need to keep some info for myself. - Peri**

"At the Morgue we did find red sword playing cards." Takumi admitted

"And her head was all black and purple." Ryoma added "Probably an internal bleeding."

"That makes sense." Camilla laughed "Azura saw no blood at the Crime Scene."

"There's something else I think you guys should also know." Xander remembered "For some reason her left leg had a hole in it, and around the hole was a mess of yellow."

"Are you sure it's not green. It could be another bruise." Azura interrogated

"No, it was yellow like the sun." Ryoma confirmed

"That's weird." Peri thought

**That's really odd. How can there be a hole in her leg if there was no blood at the Crime Scene? - Camilla**

"At the Crime Scene, there was also a tripwire on the stairs**.**" Camilla explained "Backstage we found the hat Jakob used to pick who would go first. Turns out the slips of paper all had Orochi's name on them."

"So, the Killer made sure she went up first." Ryoma deducted "That's interesting."

**Hopefully I'll be able to solve the riddle, and get the answers I need for State Your Case. With the limited info I currently have, I can't come up with a solid theory. - Azura**

Hantwin went outside by the pool.

"Effie, you're the only one that went to the morgue. What did you find?"

"Well Saizo, I found some playing cards in her pocket. There was a large black spot on her head. That's most likely a brain bleed. Her leg also yellow, and had a hole between her knee and foot."

"OK. At the crime scene there was a tripwire. We also found a hat with slips of paper inside. Jakob used that to pick the person to go, and perform first. All the slips had Orochi's name. The Killer made sure she would go on stage first."

"Do you know why?" Kaze wondered

"No idea, sadly. All I knew is he, or she, wanted to have Orochi go first. Also, there was no blood found."

"Last Known time." Hana started "Orochi was writing in her diary. She wanted to showcase her talent, which was a card trick. She was practicing until when it was time for the show."

"That makes sense." Arthur noted "She would then take a deck downstairs for the actual show. That explains why Effie found the cards."

"It's all going to come down to the riddle." Kaden commented

**Best case scenario: one of us solves it. Worst case scenario: Nyx solves it. - Kaden**

**I need to get this riddle right, or else I'm screwed. No one is sharing info with me, and info is this game's currency. - Nyx**

**RIDDLE**

_To solve this riddle, grab a mic_

_Look inside, then take a hike_

The guests ran up, and took a microphone from Jakob's hands. Most of the players were trying to open them. A few were walking around thinking.

**I'm not sure why this mic won't open. I'm using all my strength on it. - Kaze**

**Maybe the something we're looking for isn't in the microphone. The only other place I can think of that's 'inside' would be the manor. - Saizo**

"Kaze! Hana!" Saizo whispered "Come inside with me. I'm thinking the music section of the library again."

As the trio ran in, they saw Effie, Arthur, and Kaden go upstairs.

"Effie!" Hana called "Where are you guys going?"

"Arthur started thinking the gym."

**The gym is inside, and a treadmill is how you can take a hike. It makes total sense. - Arthur**

**I hope Arthur is right on this. I would like to solve this riddle. - Kaden**

As the two groups of three went their seperate ways, RX PACT came into the manor.

"Start looking everyone." Camilla commanded

"Found it!" Azura whispered happily a few seconds later

She ripped a slip of paper off the wall, and the RX PACT started reading.

_Great work on finding the secret inside_

_Find the first clue on how "Magic Girl" died_

_You each must enter this place alone_

_Where did microphones call home?_

Xander, Camilla, Ryoma, and Peri went to the piano, and Azura, and Takumi went to the stage.

**We have to walk a little bit, also known as "taking a hike" to reach those locations. One of us has to be right. - Peri**

**The backstage area is so small. That has to be the correct place, not the big piano. - Takumi**

"Takumi, do you want to go first?"

"Sure."

**I hope the backstage area will provide the second clue. If not, at least we have a backup option. - Azura**

"Azura!" Takumi whispered loudly

"Yeah?"

"I found it!"

"AWESOME!" she squealed as he ran back to her

"It was a timer to cause a blackout at midnight. I also have the next clue in my hand."

"Come on we have to go tell the others."

Meanwhile, Nyx was looking everywgere outside.

**I know people take hikes outside, but I can't find anything! This riddle is a good one. - Nyx**

"It's backstage." Azura whispered to Xander and Peri

"Go backstage." Takumi whispered to Ryoma and Camilla

As the quartet left, Azura and Takumi went into the bathroom. They locked the door, and started to read the card.

_You found what caused the room to go black_

_Now, find what I used for my attack_

_If you go into a little drawer_

_You'll find my materials, who could ask for more?_

Azura and Takumi ran out of the bathroom to find their other alliance members searching through the foyer drawers. The duo went past them, and ran into the kitchen.

**Forks, spoons, and knives are all materials. There are also MANY drawers in the kitchen. That's the first place we're going to check. - Takumi**

"You check the left, I'll do right." Takumi whispered

"TAKUMI!" Azura whispered happily after opening the leftmost drawer

***DING***

"What? OH MY GOD!" he gasped

Inside the drawer was a dart with yellow liquid on the tip. Next to it was a bottle of yellow liquid.

"Arsenic Poison. Lethal to Humans." Azura read before closing the drawer

They walked out of the kitchen high fiving each other.

**Now that we are most powerful payers in the house, we need to figure out how to use this info in order for Nyx to get a scared card. - Azura**

"Was it you guys that got it?" Camilla whispered

"Yeah." Takumi replied happily

"Then tell us before Nyx, or the other alliance, come downstairs." Peri suggested

"OK chill out." Takumi laughed "Azura and I found a dart, with the tip covered in yellow Arsenic."

"Arsenic?" Ryoma gasped

"No way!" Xander exclaimed

"Yes. The Killer must have used it, so when she stepped on the tripwire, the dart would land into her leg." Azura explained

"That makes sense." Camilla smiled "But, what are we going to tell the other alliance."

"I have a plan." Ryoma thought "We only tell them about the blackout timer. That will give them just enough info, so Nyx will get killed off next."

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**Up until 11:55, Orochi stayed in her room. - Hana**

**She decided to write in her journal, and practice her card tricks. - Kaden**

**When we all came down for the talent show, she brought along a deck of cards with red swords on the back. - Peri**

**Jakob then picked her name out of a top hat, because there wasn't a second option. - Kaze**

**The only thing I know is that you made sure she went first. The slips of paper only had her name on it. - Nyx**

**She then goes up the stairs, but trips on a little tripwire you planted. - Ryoma**

**She hit her head so hard, it caused her to develop a black bruise. - Effie**

**Unbeknownst to her, when she tripped, she sent a dart of arsenic in her leg. - Takumi**

**She gets up, and Arthur asks if she's alright. - Camilla**

**Then, at midnight, BAM. Your timer goes off, causing the blackout. - Saizo**

**We are all in a state of panic, except for you, of course. - Arthur**

**You then pushed Orochi off the stage, causing her to hit her head. You made the force so powerful that a thump was heard, and she would have an internal brain bleeding. - Xander**

**By the blackout point, the arsenic kicked into her system. She fell onto the floor having her head brake the fall. - Azura**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Azura, you're not getting away with what you done. - Hana**

**Nyx, I'll be seeing you soon. - Kaden**

**I can't believe I used to work with you, Nyx. I don't want to work with killer anyway. - Peri**

**Azura, you think you're so clever. - Kaze**

**I'm thinking you done it, Peri. - Nyx**

**Camilla, I just have a feeling it's you. - Ryoma**

**Kaze, I'm not changing my mind about you. - Effie**

**Sorry Saizo, I caught you red handed. - Takumi**

**Nyx honey, killing off your own ally makes** **me**** sick. - Camilla**

**I don't think it's Hana anymore, I'm now thinking YOU Azura. - Saizo**

**Ready or not, here I come Nyx. - Arthur**

**You'll have plenty of time to cook in prison, Ryoma. - Xander**

**It'll be the two of us soon, Hana. I can feel it. - Azura**

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Jakob announced as he entered the dining hall "The Killer has a message for...

...

...

...

AZURA!"

The broadway Glinda smiled, and hugged Takumi.

"Congratulations. You are spared."

**I knew either me, or one of my allies would do the best tonight. I can't believe I came out on top! - Azura**

"As for the rest of you. The Killer would like to share with you their talent of making Orochi's life disappear.

**THE CRIME**

Orochi's death was magic to my eyes. While she was upstairs practicing with her cards, and writing in her dear diary, I started to set up my traps. I had a blackout timer set for midnight, and a poison dart covered with arsenic. When she came downstairs, Jakob picked a name out of a hat, to see who would start us off. Of course, that didn't matter. Every slip of paper had Orochi's name on it. As she walked up to the stage, she tripped on my little tripwire. She didn't even notice that her tripping sent the poisoned dart into her leg, as she got up and kept on walking. When she reached the stage, the clock struck midnight, and the power was knocked out. By this time, the arsenic went through her body, and she slumped over. Her slumping made her fall off the stage, hitting her head hard on the floor.

I hope you enjoyed the trip down memory lane.

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Ryoma."

He took no time at all to reveal...

**SPARED**

"Peri."

She took a steady breath before revealing...

**SPARED**

"Arthur."

"Here goes nothing." he mumbled

"Good job." Effie whispered before he showed...

**SPARED**

"Hana."

"You got this." Kaze whispered in her ear

She giggled as she revealed to everyone...

**SPARED**

"Takumi."

"Wow I'm shocked." he sassed before showing...

**SPARED**

"Xander."

"Sure. Why not?" he stated

He slowly opened, and let Ryoma peek at it.

"Nice." Ryoma praised before Xander showed his card that read...

**SPARED**

"Kaden."

"Why me next?" he whined

"It's OK dude. Arthur coached "If I got a spared card, you'll get one too."

"How do you know?" Kaden ridiculed

"Just open it!" Peri complained

"Fine." he promised as he opened

"Told you." Arthur smirked as Kaden revealed...

**SPARED**

"Can I just get mine done with Jakob?"

"Sure thing Nyx. I was going to ask for you next anyways."

"I knew it." she confessed as she showed the table...

**SCARED**

**I didn't even want to worry about my card. No one was giving me info anyway. I'm ninety nine percent sure I'm next. - Nyx**

"Effie."

She opened, and her eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" Arthur shrieked

"Are you kidding me?" Kaden moaned as Effie showed...

**SCARED**

**Honestly if I got a scared card any other night, I'd be worried. Nyx hardly knew anything. I bet I'm surviving tonight. - Effie**

"Saizo."

The older twin breathed while revealing to all...

**SPARED**

"Kaze."

The younger twin smiled as he showed...

**SPARED**

"Camiila."

"Always saving the best for last." she laughed while revealing...

**SPARED**

"It's now time for me to leave you all for tonight. I hope you all enjoy the rest for your night, and like always, sleep well.

**8:15 AM**

A female scream was heard in hallway. The guests rushed outside their rooms, and found ? running around the hallway.

"?" Xander called

"What are you doing?" Saizo yelled

"?, what's wrong?" Hana asked

"What's going on?" Camilla asked worried

"How should I know?" Peri yelled

"? is screaming, and running into walls." Takumi explained while trying to grab her "?, look at me. You need to calm down, and tell us what happened."

"Let me go!" she screamed

The other guests followed Takumi, trying to calm down ?. However she eventually got free, and continued down the hallway.

"?!", "STOP!", and "NO!" were the things the guests screamed as they saw her run down the hallway.

They tried to grab her again, but stopped as she fell from the upstairs banister, and landed into the fish tank.

"OH MY GOD!" "?!" they all screamed one final time as they looked from the banister at her wet, cut up, and dead body.

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE - Orochi Cardami**

**I think my murder was the most simple, yet the most complex at the same time. I had fun playing, and can't wait to find out who prevented me from showing my magic. At least I can go home, and continue doing shows for my fans. I'll see you all at the finale!!! - Orochi**


	4. Chapter 4- Assault and Battery

Chapter 4- Assault and Battery

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"The Killer would like you all to attend a little talent show."

"WHO KNOCKED THE POWER OUT?"

"OH MY GOD! OROCHI!"

**I'm all alone in this game.**

"What should we call ourselves?"

"How about the RX PACT!"

"Welcome to the Hantwin alliance."

**This case isn't making any sense.**

"How could there be a hole in her leg, but no blood at the Crime Scene?"

**Best case scenario: Our alliance solve this riddle. Worst case scenario: Nyx solves this riddle.**

***DING***

"Yellow Arsenic. Lethal to Humans."

"I'll tell the others just enough info, so Nyx will get scared."

**Sometimes in this game, you need to get your hands dirty.**

"I'm confident going into State Your Case."

**By the time the blackout happened, she slumped over due to the arsenic kicking in. The slump caused her to fall off the stage, and hit her head on the floor.**

"Congratulations…..AZURA!"

"Yes!"

**The only thing I know is that you made sure she went first onto the stage.**

**SCARED**

**On the steps, she had to have hit her head. That must have been what caused her get a black bruise.**

**SCARED**

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

**I'm Effie, and you can't run from me.**

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

**I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me.**

**I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it.**

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

**I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities.**

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

**8:15 AM**

"NYX! STOP! NO!"

The guests were to late. They saw her fall from the upstairs banister, and crash into the fish tank.

"Oh my God!" Camilla gasped

"Someone get Jakob!" Effie panicked

"I'm down here Effie." Jakob called as he ran into the foyer "Please everyone, get dressed, and meet me in the parlor."

**I had a major feeling that Nyx was going to be next. She messed up herself when she talked about Peri like that. No one bullies my friend, and gets away with it. - Xander**

"My dear guests, it seems our Killer has caused another incident."

**I kind of feel bad that we all caused Nyx to fall to her death, but it's better than me being the one dead. - Effie**

**Now that Nyx is gone, this means we can finally start the alliance war. - Saizo**

**Good luck trying to stop us. You guys haven't won a riddle challenge, or made a best case statement yet. - Takumi**

"That means we can get right to our investigating. You can either choose: the foyer Crime Scene, the girls bathroom as Nyx's last known whereabouts, or the Morgue. I will give you all a few minutes to discuss your preferred areas."

Both alliances split up into two sections of the parlor. RX PACT went behind the pool and chess tables, and Hantwin went to the couch area.

"I'll take the Morgue with you Kaden." Arthur suggested "Is that alright with you Saizo?"

"Sure. That's fine."

"Saizo and I were going to go to Crime Scene anyway." Kaze added "Hana? Effie? Either of you want to join us?"

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Effie volunteered

"I guess I'll take Crime Scene then." Hana confirmed

"Does anyone have preferences?" Camilla asked

"I want the Morgue." Ryoma pleaded

"Last Known." Peri added on

"Crime Scene feels important to me." Azura explained

"I'll go with you to the fish tank." Takumi assured

"I honestly don't care." Xander confirmed "I want to see where the others go."

"Why?" Takumi wondered

"We could possibly outnumber them in a certain location."

"Which one do you think is most important?" Camilla chimed in

"I feel like Crime Scene will be helpful."

"Then I'll go with Ryoma to the Morgue. Sorry Peri, but you'll be by yourself."

"It's all good. I can handle being with for half an hour."

"Alright dear mortals. Whoever wants the Last Known Whereabouts, please follow Flora upstairs. If you want to go to the Morgue, follow Felicia downstairs. The rest of you, follow me a few feet to the Crime Scene."

**CRIME SCENE: Azura, Hana, Takumi, & Xander**

"Wow!" Takumi gasped

"There's so much water on the floor." Xander thought "How do we get around it?"

"We could just take off our shoes and socks." Azura explained

"You guys! Roll your pants up!" Hana commanded "You don't want them getting all wet too!"

**It was so wet at the Crime Scene. Also because of the broken glass, it was kind of hard to move around. - Azura**

**I don't care what I would have to walk in or on. I'd do anything for half a million bucks. As long as it follows my moral code. - Takumi**

"Hey Xander." Takmui asked as he was removing the glass from a draw surface

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I'm going to climb up on this drawer. I want to see if there's a tripwire that caused Nyx to fall from the banister. Would you mind catching me if I slip?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Awesome!" Takumi exclaimed as he started to climb

"What's he doing?" Hana asked Xander

"Trying to see if there's a tripwire upstairs that made Nyx fall."

"Do you see anything?" Azura called

"Not really. It just looked like she ran into the stair rail, and crashed into the fish tank."

"Wouldn't she be able to see the stair rail though?" Xander thought

"NO!" Azura remembered "She couldn't see! Remember when she ran into the walls earlier?"

"Yeah.." they all said simultaneously

**Nyx not being able to see the stair rail or the walls makes total sense. If I am on the right track, it means the Killer caused Nyx to go blind. - Azura**

**Once again Azura knows at all. That's why she's my number one suspect as the Killer. - Hana**

"Hey guys. I think I found something." Hana called

"Why would there be a double A battery over here?" Takumi wondered

"I'm not going to touch it if we're in the water.' Azura freaked out

"Relax. It's not going to harm you. It's just a battery."

"Hana's right." Xander affirmed "Batteries don't normally shock you. Besides, if it was going to shock us, we would've already been dead once we stepped in the water."

"Come to think of it." Takumi asked "Did Nyx ever flop around, or go into shock once she landed?"

"No. I saw her just laying there." Hana remembered

"Same." Xander and Azura added

**It's making sense now. We all didn't see Nyx jump and flop around in electric shock, because it's a non shock battery. She was never electrocuted to begin with - Xander**

**I will give compliments to the Killer. They are using a lot of red herrings to throw us off track. - Takumi**

***DING***

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Effie, Kaze, Peri, & Saizo**

**We go to the girls bathroom. First thing we noticed is the sink was still on. - Kaze**

"So, most likely, Nyx left the sink on." Saizo thought

""If she was running in a panic to get something, why you would take the time to turn off the sink?" Effie explained

"Hey you guys!" Peri called "Nyx was holding her eyes, right?"

"Yeah." the trio answered

"I think this might be why!"

Peri held a mini brush with black makeup on it.

"Black makeup?" Saizo wondered

"Yep. Nyx told me once she hardly ever goes without black makeup. So the Killer might have put something in it."

"What do you mean?" Effie wondered

"There's something in the black makeup that caused her to go blind." Saizo explained

"Go blind?" Kaze asked his twin

"Why else would you run into walls?" Saizo sassed

"Hold on a second Peri." Effie countered "Are you sure the black makeup is what caused her to go blind?"

"That's the only thing to go by. Why do you ask?"

"Because I found this next to the toilet."

"What's that box?" the twins questioned

"It's eye drops."

"Why would she need eye drops?" Saizo wondered

"She's allergic to pollen, and July is a major month for pollen." Peri explained

**We have black makeup, and eye drops. The killer could have used either one to make her go blind. - Effie**

**I'm going back and forth in my head as to which one the Killer used to make Nyx go blind. At least I have my alliance to talk things over with them. - Peri**

***DING***

**MORGUE: Arthur, Camilla, Kaden, & Ryoma**

**Right away, we noticed her clothes and face are soaked. At first we were focusing on the clothes, but I wanted to check something else. - Camilla**

"Her back might be full of glass." Camilla thought "We need to flip her over."

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked "To me it looked like she fell on her stomach."

"There's only one way to find out." Arthur commented

"On three. One, two, three." Camilla counted

"Oh man." Kaden gasped "It's everywhere."

"There's blood stained on the shirt." Ryoma observed "She hit the glass pretty hard."

"What's up with her spine?" Arthur noticed

"It doesn't feel normal." Camilla explained "It feels like there's multiple broken places."

"Is that everything on the back?" Kaden asked

"I believe so." Arthur answered "We should check the front now."

**Everything on Nyx's back is making total sense. Of course bones would break if you fell twenty feet. - Ryoma**

"There's nothing on the front." Camilla sighed

"Hold on." Kaden noticed "I see something on her face."

"What's so special about black makeup?" Arthur pondered

"Not that." Kaden explained "Look at the corner of her eye."

"It's some sort of white powder." Ryoma observed

**We have no idea what this white powder in here eye is, but I bet it's something important. - Arthur**

**I'm glad Arthur and I chose the Morgue. We have some important pieces to this crime. I know Camilla and Ryoma are going to tell their alliance what we found, so it's most likely going to come down to the riddle. - Kaden**

***DING***

**LUNCHTIME**

"Attention guests. We have some fried fish for you to enjoy."

"Come on!" Effie whined

"That's not cool!" Xander agreed

Once everyone got their fish, the guests split up. RX PACT went to the backyard table, and Hantwin went inside.

"I think Kaze and I should start." Saizo explained

"We found two possible things that could have caused Nyx to go blind. Either black makeup, or eye drops."

"Arthur? Kaden? Was there anything in her eyes?"

"Funny you should ask that Saizo." Arthur pointed out "We did find the black makeup, but there was something in her eyes."

"It was a really white powder." Kaden remembered

"I think, most likely, there was something in the eye drops." Hana guessed

"Why the eye drops?" Effie asked

"They said the powder was found in the eye. Makeup is used around the eye."

"You can't argue with that logic." Kaden complimented

"I like her theory also." Arthur agreed

"Now, what about the Crime Scene?" Saizo asked Hana

"It was mostly the broken fish tank. Takumi checked to see if there was tripwire on the stair railing."

"Did he find anything?" Kaze asked her

"Nope. So we concluded that Nyx went blind, and couldn't see the railing."

**No offense Hana, but I think we all know that Nyx went blind. - Effie**

"Also, we found a double A battery in the water."

"Wouldn't that shock you?" Arthur asked

"That's what Azura was thinking, but no. The battery had no electricity flowing through it. The Killer wanted to make another red herring."

"Does anyone want to add anything else?" Saizo asked

"Yeah." Kaden spoke up "Arthur and I also found out that her spine was broken."

"How broken was it?" Kaze questioned

"It was broken all over. The bones were cracked from top to bottom."

"So it wasn't just a specific place?"

"Nope."

**I remained silent, because I kind of wanted that info for myself. Then again, we need our alliance to have the majority. - Arthur**

"Who wants to start?" Takumi asked

"I'll go." Peri volunteered "We found the sink was left on, and there were two things that could have made the blindness happen."

"What were they?" Azura asked

"First, was a black makeup foundation. Second, there was a formula for eye drops."

"Both are good options." Camilla whispered to Xander and Ryoma

"I guess I'll go next." Azura volunteered "The Crime Scene had a broken fish tank everywhere. Also, we found a double A Duracell battery. I thought it would shock us, but it turns out it's non shockable."

"So, you're saying Nyx didn't get electrocuted?" Ryoma asked

"Exactly."

"Hey. I need to chime in."

"Good ahead Takumi." Azura smiled

"I went on top of the drawer where the fish tank sat. I wanted to see if there was another tripping incident. Sadly though, there wasn't any tripwire on the stair railing."

"I think you had a good theory." Camilla complimented

"Thanks. So, what was at the Morgue?"

"Everything you all mentioned." Ryoma affirmed "The broken glass, makeup, and wet clothes. The most important things were a broken spine in result of the fall, and white powder in her eyes."

"White powder?" Xander asked

"Yep." Camilla confirmed "We weren't sure what the powder is though. We couldn't get a close look."

"Hey Ryoma?" Peri asked "Was the powder IN her eyes, or around them?"

"No. The powder was in her eyes."

"Then it's probably the eye drops."

"How so?" Takumi asked

"Makeup is applied around the eyes. Drops get put in the eyes."

**Peri's making sense, but I'm still not a hundred percent certain. You never know in this game. Both the drops and makeup could be red herrings. - Azura**

**RIDDLE**

_Two alliances of six fighting for power_

_The solver will have their alliance spared this hour_

_Come on up, grab a clock hand_

_Then run to be the best in the land_

**As everyone got their clock hand, we all start running inside to find the foyer is full of clocks. - Effie**

**The first thing I want to do is check all the clocks. I need to see if there is a hand missing. - Kaze**

"Are they all the same?" Kaden whispered to Arthur

"Yeah. They're all identical. I tried opening the drawer at the bottom, but there's nothing there."

"I feel like we're missing something." Camilla whispered to Ryoma

"Did you check the backs of the clocks?" Takumi whispered to Azura

"Yes. I even looked underneath them."

"Hey you guys." Xander whispered "Have you seen Peri?"

"No." they both admitted

Little did they know, Peri ran upstairs to the gym.

**Since none of the clocks in the foyer were working, I thought about the clue. The riddle said run, and land. Nyx was running upstairs this morning, and the gym is land and sea themed. - Peri**

As she went inside the gym, she noticed a clock without an hour hand. She went to clock, and noticed writing next to it.

_The minute hand is on the three_

_So now you must do something for me_

_Set the hour hand to the time Nyx fell_

_The bottom drawer will open. I wish you well_

**If I remember correctly, Nyx fell quarter after eight. - Peri**

As she positioned the hand to the eight, she jolted as the clock's drawer popped open. She grabbed the bag, shut the drawer, and hurried back downstairs.

"Where are you?" Xander whispered

"It's in the gym." she whispered back "Go tell the others before Saizo's team catches up to me."

**I'll take whatever lead we can get. Saizo's team can not solve this riddle. - Xander**

Peri went back outside on work with what was in the bag, but not before she saw her alliance go upstairs.

**I open the bag, and find ten tiles. Each tile has a word on it, except for one that has a number. - Peri**

"First word is underlined." she said to herself

"So it's Katerina what?" Takumi asked Azura

"Katerina is a proper name, so the next word is probably Knowledge's"

"Knowledge is her last name." Ryoma whispered to Camilla

"And book and look rhyme." she added

**All five of us are working great together, when suddenly we see the twins and Hana enter the gym. Whatever lead we had, is now out the window. - Takumi**

"Guys, we need to hurry." Xander panicked

"Relax hun." Camilla calmly whispered "Peri was way ahead of us. She could get it any time, just like we can."

Back outside Peri was still playing around with words.

"OK. Think Peri. Katerina Knowledge's book something is where to look."

**I'm so close. I only have three tiles left: page, yellow, and 613. - Peri**

"Page 613, yellow book. OH MY GOD!"

**A feel like a lightbulb just went off in my brain.**

_**Katerina Knowledge's yellow book**_

_**Page 613 is where to look**_

**I know exactly where to go. It's none other than the library. - Peri**

Peri is seen stepping in the library, and quickly shutting the door behind her.

***DING***

The first thing Peri noticed when she went in, was a stand with a hardback yellow book on it which read on the cover "Black Flames by Katerina Knowledge."

She noticed a black bookmark on the top, and turned it to reveal page 613. She started reading

_I started trembling in fear when I saw the black flame go out yet again. The flame went out eight different times, and each time it did, something would happen to one of my friends. I knew I had to protect them, even if it meant I would be the one that had to suffer. I stayed up all night checking on each of them, but I knew something was wrong when I got to Pat's room. He wasn't even asleep, or in his room. I searched long and hard for Pat, but finally found him in the restroom. He was sitting on the bathroom floor crying. I never knew Pat would be the crying type, but I wanted to comfort him in some way. I sat next to him, and asked him what was wrong. To my suprise, he didn't even know I was there. He acted like he was blind, and unable to use his vision. I noticed something white was on the counter, so I asked him what is was. He mentioned it accidentally got in his eyes while he was taking a bath, but couldn't remember what it was called. I then noticed next to the white, was a bottle that read: Epsom Salt._

**It turns out Epsom Salt was the powder that Camilla and Ryoma were talking about. Learning the murder weapon is huge for me. Now my alliance is in full control, and can easily be spared tonight. - Peri**

"OK guys. I'm calling an alliance meeting at my room in five minutes." Peri ordered

"I have a plan." Saizo whispered to Kaze "We need to get our alliance in my room."

As both alliances entered their respective rooms, the meetings began.

"OK. Kaze called you all here because even though we didn't solve the riddle, we can possibly all be spared."

"How?" Effie asked

"Saizo and I are going to listen in on their meeting."

"Listen in?" Kaden questioned "Isn't that kind of mean?"

"Kaden has a point." Arthur agreed

"It's wrong." Effie chimed in

"This is a game of life and death." Saizo countered "If you value your lives, I suggest you guys shut up."

"Don't waste your breath." Hana told the twins as they left the room "You do your thing, and I'll handle these three."

**Playing nice my butt. That's why Effie, Arthur, and Kaden are not going to have a lot of say in my alliance. - Saizo**

**I'm glad Hana is with us. She can easily put them in their place. - Kaze**

Saizo and Kaze went to Peri's room, and put their ear against the door.

"So, you got to the library, and what happened?"

I found a big yellow book that described how Nyx went blind."

"What happened with her?"

"She got Epsom Salt in her eye."

"That's what the powder was!"

"Bingo."

"Saizo's team is so dead."

"Did you hear that bro?" Saizo whispered

"Yep, all of it. So, what are we going to tell them?" Kaze asked

"We say it was table salt. Then pull Hana aside, and tell her it was actually Epsom." Saizo laughed

When the twins finished whispering, they snuck back into Saizo's room.

"Well? Hana asked "Get anything?"

"The powder's table salt." Saizo smiled

"Epsom." Kaze whispered in Hana's ear

**In this world there are the nobles, and the peasants. The peasants won't make it far if they question their authority. - Hana**

**Those fools actually bought the table salt story. That'll teach them not to challenge our power. - Saizo**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**In the middle of the night, you go into the kitchen, and get your table salt. - Effie**

**You decide to mix the table salt with Nyx's eye drops. - Arthur**

**Nyx gets up in the morning, and starts her day like any other. - Xander**

**She goes into the girls bathroom, and applies the black makeup. - Saizo**

**Since it's early July, pollen is all over the place. - Kaze**

**She takes her eye drops, which you rig with Epsom Salt. - Azura**

**Once she blinks with table salt in her eyes, it's game over. - Kaden**

**That's when she screams from the burning sensation, we all wake up, and I try to calm her down. - Takumi**

**Since Epsom Salt isn't supposed to get in your eyes, Nyx loses her vision. - Hana**

**She runs into the walls, and eventually falls off the banister cause she couldn't see it. - Ryoma**

**She was still alive when running in the hallway, so she died when she came into contact with the fish tank. - Camilla**

**She crashes into the fish tank, with your non shock double A battery in it, and gets a broken spine. Which was what actually caused her life to end. - Peri**

**ACCUSATIONS **

**Do me a favor, Kaze. Take out your bossy big brother. - Effie**

**Saizo, you blinded Nyx. Don't try to deny it. - Arthur**

**I don't know why, but I'm leaning towards the killer being Peri. - Xander**

**Azura, I know you killed Nyx. - Saizo**

**I don't need you to kill anyone for me, Azura. - Kaze**

**You can kill all you want Hana, but know, I'm going to take you down. - Azura**

**Peri, I believe you're the killer. - Kaden**

**Saizo, you're the killer. I'm onto you. - Takumi**

**Azura, I like your show on Broadway, but I don't like your killing. - Hana**

**I like you Camilla, but not when you're killing innocent people. - Ryoma**

**Ryoma, darling, you're killing days are numbered. - Camilla**

**Kaden, I'm not fooled by your nice guy act. - Peri**

Peri was the last one that joined the other guests at dinner.

"Well, look who it is." Kaden smiled "The riddle solver."

"Shut up Kaden!" Peri growled, "Or are you just jealous of me like always?"

"No, I'm not jealous of you. I'm just trying to ask you what the answer to the riddle was. Stop being so rude to me. I'm trying to be nice, and you're just-"

Kaden suddenly got interrupted as Jakob came in.

"My dear guests. It seems that one of you has really opened the Killer's eyes tonight. Congratulations to…...PERI!"

"YAY!" she squeaked as most of the players clapped for her

"Congrats Peri." Kaden hissed

**Your sarcasm is noted Kaden. Once again, you're jealous of me. - Peri**

As for the rest of you, here's what you didn't catch.

**THE CRIME**

Nyx's murder was not all black and white. All I had to do was dump out the eye drop formula, and replace it with tablespoons of Epsom Salt. Nyx woke up, and went to the girls bathroom to start off the morning. She applied her usual black makeup, and noticed her eyes were running due to the outside pollen. She took out her eye drops, and poured the drops in both eyes. Little did she know, it was actually the Epsom Salt. The moment she blinked, she felt a severe burning as well as her vision being taken away. When she realized the sink would only produce a little amount of water, she ran to go find more. I was certain you all would try to help her out, but she kept running down the hall, running into walls along the way. While you all were helping her, I secretly put a non shock double A battery in her pocket, to make you all think when she reached the water, she would die from shock. What she did however, wasn't planned at all. Nyx ended her life early. I guess she wanted to go to the pool to quickly rinse her eyes, but due to blindness, she fell from the banister, and crashed into the aquarium. At least she got her water, as well as a broken spine, which killed her instantly. Even if she got to the pool safely, the burns at this point would've been enough to kill her in a few hours time.

Batter-y luck next time

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"RYOMA"

The chef quickly opened and revealed…

**SPARED**

"KAZE"

The younger twin took a sigh as he revealed…..

**SPARED**

"SAIZO"

The older twin showed no emotion as he flipped the card revealing the word….

**SPARED**

"XANDER"

The college student wasn't nervous when opening his card. He showed to everyone…..

**SPARED**

"KADEN"

The preschooler teacher took a deep inhale as he opened. After he looked he glanced up, gave a smirk to Peri, and showed…..

**SPARED**

**I hate Kaden, and his cheesy grin. We get it! You're spared! Congratulations on your dumb luck. - Peri**

"HANA"

"Thank God." she whispered while she showed…...

**SPARED**

**I knew I had to act scared. I needed to continue playing fake for Effie, Arthur, and Kaden. - Hana**

"TAKUMI"

The archery instructor showed Ryoma first, then he revealed…

**SPARED**

"ARTHUR"

**I don't know about my chances. So many people went before me, and I thought the Killer mixed in the salt. - Arthur**

"Wow." Kaden gasped as he was the first who saw….

**SCARED**

"CAMILLA"

The model gave a laugh as her name was called. Her alliance knew what was coming, so she was quick to reveal to all….

**SPARED**

"EFFIE"

**It's down to me, and Azura. I'm the last one in my alliance to go, and Arthur got the first scared card. I think I know my result. - Effie**

"I'm not surprised. It's been nice knowing you Arthur." she shuddered as she showed everyone….

**SCARED**

"Same here Effie." he whimpered

"AZURA"

The broadway Glinda smiled as she showed…..

**SPARED**

"Well then, it's time for me to bid you all a good night." Jakob announced as he left the dining room

In the middle of the night, a black hooded figure is seen walking into a well lit up room.

**9;00 AM**

The spared guests were in the parlor chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey guys?" Kaden asked worried "Has anyone seen Arthur or Effie?"

All the guests gave some sort of 'no' response back.

"Why'd you ask?" Peri barked at him "Hold on, I already know. It's to distract us, so you can go kill one of them, cause you're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

"Calm down Peri." Xander ordered "They're probably in the gym."

"He's got a point." Ryoma agreed "They both love to work out together."

All the guests went together to the gym calling both their names, but when they opened the gym doors, they screamed seeing ?s head disconnected from their body.

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Nyx Lanuit**

**I thought I was impressing the Killer, since I was the first person to make a best case statement this season. Yet my early exit shows how quickly things can change. I bet I would've gone far if the whole house didn't shun me. I was left alone after Orochi's death. Speaking of death, I think I have the most epic kill yet. I'll just have to see if the rest of the season goes, and see if anyone can top me. Good luck to both of the alliances, and I'll see you all the finale. - Nyx**


	5. Chapter 5- Weight Off My Shoulders

Chapter 5- Weight Off My Shoulders

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"NYX!"

**The alliance war is on.**

"Be careful with that battery! It could shock you!

"If it would shock us, we'd already be dead."

"I think I found what caused her to go blind. These eye drops could have been rigged."

"Hold on honey. I found this black makeup."

**Both of these could either be the answer, or red herrings.**

"They don't stand a chance. They haven't solved a single riddle yet."

"Then let's keep that streak alive."

***DING***

**I'll enjoy the looks on their faces tonight when they reveal their scared cards.**

"I have an idea that might work. Gather them in my room."

"Hey, you guys. Saizo's calling an alliance meeting."

"Kaze and I are going to listen in on their conversation to see if we can get the answer to the riddle."

"Isn't that mean though."

**In this game, nice will get you killed.**

**They need to learn their place.**

"We need to tell them it's table salt, then pull Hana aside and let her know it's actually Espom."

**Sorry, not sorry. You should have kept your mouth shut. It doesn't matter, cause we would've lied anyway.**

**She couldn't see the upstairs banister, cause there's Epsom Salt in her eyes. She crashed into the fish tank, and the force caused her spine to break. That was the true cause of her life ending early. It would've happened later, because of the severe burn damage.**

"CONGRATULATIONS…..PERI!"

"YAY!"

**You went into the kitchen to get your table salt.**

**SCARED**

**You mixed the table salt in with the eye drops.**

**SCARED**

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

**I'm Effie, and you can't run from me.**

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

**I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me.**

**I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it.**

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

**9:00 AM**

"If Effie's in here." Kaden panicked :Where's Arthur?"

"HELP!" the guests heard from down the hallway

"Arthur!" they all screamed while running to his door

"Arthur? Are you there?" Xander called

"Yeah. I'm locked in my room."

"Did you try busting out?" Camilla asked

"Wow. I didn't think of that." he sassed

"How about the windows?"

"Come on Azura! Why would I jump out a second story window?"

"Look." Kaze examined "Black zip ties."

"It's on the door handle." Hana observed

"I got this." Saizo explained "Back when we were kids, Kaze and I were boy scouts."

He worked with the knot for a minute, until he was able to pull it loose.

"Arthur. Listen to me. Put your hand on the doorknob, like you're going to open it, and keep pushing. The force will eventually undo the knot."

"Why can't you finish untying the knot?"

"My fingers are about to bleed. Just trust me on this one."

Arthur followed his instructions, and got free after two minutes of pushing.

"Thanks Saizo. So why were you guys screaming earlier?"

"Effie's gone man." Kaden sighed

"WHAT?"

"It's true Arthur." Jakob said as he came up the stairs and met the guests in the hallway

**I thought for sure I had the worst case. I'm so relieved that I'm getting another chance. - Arthur**

"I'm afraid Effie is dead."

**This is a huge blow to our alliance. Effie was a valuable number. - Kaden**

"I will tell you all the Crime Scene is the gym, and Effie's Last Known is in the kitchen."

Once Jakob left, RX PACT went into Peri's room, and Hantwin went into Arthur's.

"I'll take the Morgue." Saizo started "Hana? Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah. I think the head will provide many clues."

"I want to go to the Last Known-" Kaden hesitated before being interrupted by Saizo

"No. As punishment for your little outburst yesterday, you're going to the Morgue."

"But I don't want to-"

"It's all good. Go to the kitchen, but if you do, you'll be kicked out of Hantwin. Then if I solve the riddle, I'll make sure you're the next to die. You wouldn't want that? Would you?"

Kaden was now on the verge of tears.

"ANSWER ME!"

"No. I- I don't want to die. I'll go to the Morgue."

"Good choice-"

"Leave him alone."

**Seeing Effie's body, and watching Saizo threaten Kaden, is making my blood boil. I'm not going to sit back and watch Saizo control every move our so called alliance makes. - Kaze**

"I'm sorry Kaze. I couldn't quite catch that."

"I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

**One minute we're all having a nice meeting, and next we're hearing screaming from Arthur's room. We all decided to go to his door, and listen in on this fight. - Azura**

"He hasn't done anything to you, except for being nice, and you want to threaten him?"

"He needs to learn his place. I'm the leader of this alliance-"

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE A *BEEP*ING DICTATOR!"

"HOW ELSE IS HE SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT FARTHER IN THIS GAME? LET'S FACE IT. HE'LL NEVER MAKE IT ON HIS OWN, AND DESPITE ARTHUR BEING HIS BEST FRIEND, HIS GAMEPLAY *BEEP*ING SUCKS TOO!"

In a split screen Hana and RX PACT were seen laughing, and Arthur was comforting Kaden.

**I want some popcorn and soda. This fight is too good! - Takumi**

**I'm glad I'm not the only one that hates Kaden. - Peri**

**Saizo's digging his own grave deeper, and deeper. - Camilla**

**This could be the break our alliance needs. Keep having your twin fight. - Ryoma**

"THEY'RE DOING JUST FINE! THEY BOTH HAVE GOOD GAMES!"

"REALLY? THEY'RE PLAYING GOOD?"

"YES!"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY THEY HAD THE WORST CASES YESTERDAY?"

"BECAUSE YOU LISTENED IN ON PERI'S MEETING AFTER SHE SOLVED THE RIDDLE, AND LIED ABOUT WHAT YOU HEARD, TELLING THEM IT WAS TABLE SALT!"

Hana suddenly jumped in on the argument.

"KAZE! SHUT THE *BEEP* UP! YOU LISTENED IN TOO!"

"SAIZO CAME UP WITH THE PLAN!"

"SO WHAT IF I DID? YOU WERE IN ON THE PLAN TO LIE!"

"I WAS BEING USED AS A *BEEP*ING PUPPET! YOU CAUSED EFFIE TO DIE!"

"WHO GIVES A *BEEP* ABOUT HER? SHE WAS A WASTE OF SPACE ANYWAY!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN HAVE YOUR SPACE NOW, CAUSE I'M DONE WITH THE HANTWIN ALLIANCE!"

"Get out of my room." Arthur demanded

"No." Hana told him

"Now, or else we'll use force."

"Come on Hana. Let's go before they call backup." Saizo taunted

RX PACT ran back into Peri's room, and started to celebrate and high five each other.

**I feel bad for Kaden and Arthur being picked on like that, but I'm also glad Hantwin is broken up. - Xander**

"Thank you Kaze, for sticking up for Arthur and I."

"No problem. I'm not going to let him boss you around. If you want to go to Last Known, by all means, go."

"Thank you."

"Mind if I take the gym?" Arthur asked "I know my way around it."

"Totally. I'd actually like to go the Morgue. That way we can each get a location."

**CRIME SCENE: Arthur, Hana, Saizo, Xander**

Sazio and Hana were investigating pool of blood, while Arthur and Xander were looking at the weights.

"Xander." Arthur whispered "Is it just me, or are a lot of weights missing?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered back

"Effie always puts the weights back after she uses them, and so do I. It's proper gym etiquette."

"So, you're thinking the Killer took them?"

"Maybe, but would he or she really use that many weights for a crime? Maybe the Killer hid the weights Effie was using during her workout."

"You have a good point. Let's see if we can try to find the ones she, and the Killer, used."

"There's a lot of blood on this machine." Hana observed

"Which one?" Saizo asked "The seated shoulder press?"

"Yeah, but there aren't any plate weights on it."

"Because the seated shoulder press doesn't use plate weights. You adjust the weight with a handle, and the farther down you put it in the stacked weight holes, the heavier the weight you have to push."

"No, this one doesn't have the stack rectangle weights on the side."

"Then it's a leverage shoulder press."

"Hey Arthur?" Hana called "Is this a leverage or seated shoulder press?"

"Does it use the stacked or circular plated weights?"

"Circular. There isn't a rectangle stack with handle adjuster."

"Then it's a leverage."

Xander pulled Arthur aside.

"Don't help them."

"Why not?"

"THEY DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP MAN!"

"I'm trying to be the better person here."

**I need to change the subject before I explode on him. - Xander**

"We need to get back to checking the missing weights. We haven't searched the closet yet."

Xander opened the door to reveal the missing weights.

"I think we need to put these back, and see if any are missing."

"We need to be quick." Arthur reminded "We only have ten minutes left to search."

"What are you guys doing?" Saizo asked while approaching them

"We need to put these weights back." Arthur explained "They were missing on the racks. Do you want to help us? If there's any missing, it could be what the killer used."

**Oh my God Arthur! Shut up! - Xander**

"I think that's it." Hana yelled "It doesn't look like there's any missing."

"Then how did Effie lose her head?" Arthur whispered to Xander

***DING***

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Azura, Kaden, Takumi**

"Hey Kaden." Azura hugged "Don't get yourself down over Saizo."

"Just so you know." Takumi added "We're here for you, and will temporarily join forces with you, Kaze, and Arthur."

"Thanks you guys. Now let's get to work." Kaden laughed

Azura and Takumi smiled at each other, and joined Kaden at the counter.

"What's that piece of paper?" Takumi asked

"Looks like it's Effie's." Azura noticed

"No kidding." Takumi smirked "Cause it has her name on it."

"What are all these boxes lined up in a row for?" Kaden asked

"Check the writing on the sides." Takumi suggested

"Shoulder press. Reverse fly. Bent over dumbbell flyes-" Azura said as she read down the list "Hey, I know what this is. It's an exercise log."

"What's an exercise log?" Takumi asked

"See, you put the date here on this top row, and then you record your weight and reps you did for that certain exercise in this box." she explained

"Wow. That's really smart!" Kaden complimented

"But why would Effie leave it out here?" Takumi wondered

"Maybe she forgot to bring it to the gym with her?" Azura guessed "It could've easily slipped her mind."

"Along with this." Takumi pointed out on another counter "A chocolate milkshake."

"That's not a milkshake." Azura noticed "Look behind you, and read the bottle."

"Pure protein. Oh, so it's a protein shake."

***DING***

**MORGUE: Camilla, Kaze, Peri, Ryoma**

"Hey Kaze."

"What's up Camilla?"

"I'm glad you were able to stand up to a bully like that. How would you like your trio to be in a temporary merge with us until Saizo and Hana get killed?"

"That would sound good."

**My charms worked again. Watch out Saizo and Hana. - Camilla**

The girls checked the head, as the guys checked the body on a separate table.

"Guys." Peri called "We found two huge bruises on the head."

"Where at?" Ryoma called

"Look at the forehead. It looks like a vertical split."

"Yeah. That's a serious wound."

"She could've hit the side of something." Ryoma thought "Sharp corners can make serious cuts in the head. Trust me I've had experience with that."

"What do you mean?" Camilla asked

"One shift I was cooking shrimp scampi, and I tripped. I hit the side of my head on a corner of the stove. See, here on my head, I have a vertical scar."

"Wow!" Kaze gasped

"So Effie had the same thing happen to her, just in another position!" Peri thought out loud

"Most likely, yes."

**After hearing that story, I'm starting to question if Ryoma is the Killer. The story adds up, but what if it's a trap to mislead us? I don't know what to believe. - Camilla**

**I'm glad I can use my own personal story to help my allies in this game. Everything we can get about the murders is crucial. - Ryoma**

"Peri? What's the second thing you wanted to show us?" Kaze asked

"You know how a major blow to the cervical spine causes instant death, right?"

"Of course. Saizo and I are doctors."

"Well, feel here on the side of the neck."

"Yep. You're right. Major blow to C5."

"C5?" Camilla asked

"That's where major nerves are." he explained "So, Effie had to get hit by something hard before the Killer took her head off."

"But, what about the opening on the forehead?" Ryoma explained

"When you get hit, depending on the location and force of blow, you're body jolts a certain way. Maybe the Killer had her forehead against a corner of a wall?" Kaze guessed

**What Kaze's telling us is HUGE. I'll be glad to work with him and Arthur until Saizo and Hana are gone. As long as I don't have to deal with Kaden for a long period of time, I'll be good. - Peri**

**LUNCHTIME**

Hana and Saizo sat outside while everyone else went to the library.

"Have you guys come up with an alliance name?" Takumi asked

"Effie's Threekshow." the trio replied together

"I like it." Azura laughed

"Honoring Effie." Xander smiled

"She shouldn't have gone this early." Camilla mourned

"I don't mean to be rude, but we need to get to work before Hana and Saizo try snooping on us." Kaze reminded

"I think you should start Kaze." Ryoma admitted

"Why me first?"

"You have the biggest info so far."

"You're right. OK, so to start off, Effie didn't die by losing her head."

"What?" the majority asked

"Before she was beheaded, she had a huge blow to cervical spine. That caused her to die instantly. Also there her forehead was busted open. When the Killer struck her somehow, her forehead met something with a sharp edge."

"I think Arthur and I know what that is." Xander spoke up "On the leverage shoulder press machine there was tons of blood on the right side."

"That makes sense." Kaze thought "She got hit on the left side of the neck. If an object's heavy enough, a hit on the left side will cause the body to go right."

"What was in the kitchen?" Kaze asked

"Not much really." Takumi admitted

"Just a protein shake, and shoulder workout exercise log. She was going to take those to the gym with her, but forgot about them." Azura finished

**RIDDLE**

"Everyone, come downstairs!" Jakob ordered "The Killer has a surprise for you."

**If we don't solve this riddle, then we're screwed. - Saizo**

**It's Saizo and I versus everyone else. I'm nervous going into this riddle, because one wrong move for us is game over. - Hana**

**We walk into the foyer, and we see these mannequins sitting on chairs. The weird thing is, they look exactly like us. Across from the mannequins are black safes. I can tell this riddle's gonna be interesting. - Kaze**

"Please stand behind your respective mannequin so we can get started with the riddle."

_To open your safes, you need a number_

_Search where bodies have a chilly slumber_

_You'll know you're right when you see _

_Two black circles on letters that is key_

**As the horn sounds, all of us are rushing to the Morgue. It's complete chaos trying to be the first one in. - Azura**

All the guests entered the Morgue, and starting looking around. Kaden and Arthur searched the body table. Saizo and Hana went to the tools. RX PACT stuck together at the cabinets, and Kaze was looking at the periodic table on the wall.

**I remember Jakob said 'letters,' and the periodic table has tons of letters on it. I notice that the T in Titanium, and V in vanadium, are circled in black. - Kaze**

"Ryoma! Camilla! Peri!" Kaze loudly whispered

"I need you three to distract Saizo and Hana while the rest of us run out." he whispered in their ears "I know what we need to look for next."

**I'll do it, as long as they don't solve the riddle. - Xander**

"You got the answer?" Ryoma whispered as he caught up with the group

"Yeah. We need to look for a TV."

**As soon as he said TV, I knew it was the gym. There's a bunch of workout tapes in there, and each one is designed for a specific part of the body. - Arthur**

"Where's the TV at?" Peri asked Arthur

"It's back here." Arthur pointed to the group

"Turn it on, and see if anything pops up." Xander ordered

"There's nothing popping up." Arthur explained

"Check where you insert the discs." Azura ordered

"Guys! There's something in here!" he exclaimed, "It's a DVD titled "Conquest: Season 2 ep 23"

"So? Is the code 223?" Takumi asked

"I'll go check real quick." Kaze volunteered

Kaze ran down to the foyer, and typed the code into his safe. He was able to open it to reveal a note attached to a scalpel.

_A scalpel did behead our guest_

_But I still have one more little request_

_Cut open your dummy to reveal the prize_

_You won for being incredibly wise_

"HOLY *BEEP* he yelled as he opened the dummy

***DING***

**I got the final piece of this murder figured out. I know what the Killer used to her head with. - Kaze**

"I solved the riddle." he whispered to Arthur and Kaden

"Wait, why aren't we telling the others?" Kaden asked

"They have enough info to make Saizo and Hana scared. Anyway, it was a ten pound kettlebell weight."

"If I recall, Xander and I found that in the closet! She used it during her workout!"

"Wait, if you guys found it, how come there was no blood on it?" Kaden asked

"It was a fracture, and internal bleeding." Kaze explained

"Also, don't forget the zip tie locking my room." Arthur recalled

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**To start off, you used a zip tie to lock Arthur into his room. - Kaden**

**While you were locking me up, Effie was down in the kitchen. - Arthur**

**She went downstairs, with her shoulder workout log, and she made herself a nice little protein shake. - Azura**

**She wanted to take those two things with her to the gym, but she ended up forgetting them. - Takumi**

**She started off her workouts like any other, until you decided to show up. - Camilla**

**You used something really heavy to knock her out on leverage shoulder press machine. - Xander**

**Don't ask me what the object was, because I don't have a clue. - Peri**

**I don't know the object, but it made a blow so hard, it killed her instantly. - Ryoma**

**With a swing of the ten pound kettlebell on the cervical spine, you killed her instantly, and had her forehead meet the edge of the machine to make an open wound. Then that's when you behead her with the scalpel. - Kaze**

**She lost her head, very slowly, screaming in agony. Honestly, you're messed up for doing that. - Hana**

**After she died from the beheading, you exit the gym claiming another victim. Hold on, I forgot you also hid the weights she used, and put them in the closet. - Saizo**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Peri, you killed Effie. - Kaden**

**I think you're the Killer, Saizo. - Arthur**

**I know you did it, Hana. - Azura**

**Saizo, your fight made me suspect you even more. - Takumi**

**I'm changing my top suspect to Saizo. - Camilla**

**Ryoma, I don't want anymore of your killings to happen. - Xander**

**Kaden, I'll see you soon. - Peri**

**I'm coming for you, Xander. - Ryoma**

**I'm not scared of you killing me tonight, Azura. - Kaze**

**Azura, I hope you spare Saizo and I tonight. - Hana**

**You're a sick person, Azura. I hope you know that. - Saizo**

"So, what was in the safe?" Saizo asked as he sat down

"A scalpel used to behead Effie." Kaze answered "Also, I used it to behead the dummy, and there was a ten pound weight inside."

"My dear guests, the Killer has a message for someone. Congratulations…...KAZE!"

"YEAH BABY!" he screamed as he high fived Arthur and Kaden

**I told you, Saizo. I can handle myself in this game. - Kaze**

As for the rest of you, sit back, and listen to how the Killer made this murder work out.

**THE CRIME**

As Effie was going to the kitchen to make a protein shake, I decided to have a little pre kill fun. Using a zip tie, I locked Arthur's room. I couldn't wait to see him shake in his shoes. Anyway, after I was done with Arthur, I waited for Effie to come into the gym. It turns out she forgot her shake, and shoulder workout log, in the kitchen. While she was using a leverage shoulder press machine, I grabbed a ten pound kettlebell, and smacked her on the side of the neck. Not only did the blow kill her instantly, it also made her forehead slam right into the edge of the machine. The sharp edge made an open wound in her forehead. After the blood stopped running out, I used a scalpel to take off her head. Finally, before I left the gym, I hid every weight she used in her workout in the supply closet.

I can't weight for my next strike

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Tonight we will be doing things a little different. You all can open your envelopes, but don't reveal yet. When I get to three, then you all can reveal your cards. Are you all ready?"

"Yes."

"One, two, three."

As the guests looked around the table, all saw the same word….

**SCARED**

"Are you kidding me?"

"This can't be happening!"

"Kaze, you're lucky."

"I don't get it. I know about the scalpel and kettlebell."

"Does yours say scared too?"

"Yep."

"We're all scared dummy."

"This is insane."

"What's going on?"

"It seems the Killer has a little surprise for everyone." Jakob explained "I hope everyone has a good night's rest, and I will see you all in the morning. Hopefully."

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Effie Zucconi**

**I really like my fake head. It looks exactly like me. Anyway, I'm not thrilled about being killed, but it is what it is. I can't believe Saizo would trick me into believing it was table salt. I'm a good sport, so I will say well played. I still think it's Kaze who beheaded me, but Saizo is now my number two suspect. I'm rooting for Arthur and Kaden to avenge me. I'm hoping they pull it off. Good luck, and I'll see you all at the finale. - Effie**


	6. Chapter 6- You're All a Bunch of Chicken

Chapter 6- You're All a Bunch of Chickens

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"What happened?"

"Effie...she lost her head."

**Seeing Effie dead, it triggered me. **

"You used me as a puppet to kill her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. You lied to their faces, telling them it was table salt!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

**This is great for RX Pact. Hantwin is blowing up, and we know who are next targets are.**

"So, now that we're against Saizo and Hana, can we call another truce?"

"The enemy of my enemy is a friend."

"So, what's your new alliance name?"

"Effie's Threekshow."

**We need to solve this riddle, or else we're in trouble.**

**You hit her cervical spine with a ten pound kettlebell. That blow caused enough trauma to kill he instantly. You then used your little scalpel to slice her head off.**

"Congratulations to Kaze!"

"How are the rest of us scared?"

"This is interesting."

"What's going on?"

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

**I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me.**

**I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it.**

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

**4:14 AM**

The contestants are seen sleeping on a concrete floor in a basement. Camilla popped her eyes open, and started screaming. The others woke up, and noticed where they were as well.

**One minute I'm in my bed, and the next thing I know I'm with everyone else in this basement that looks like a tourture chamber. - Hana**

**On one side of the room, there's locked doors that are numbered one through eleven. On the other side, there's eleven dishes with a steel cover on top, also numbered one through eleven. I'm not sure what's going on, but I bet someone is about to get killed. - Takumi**

"How do we get out of here?" Azura panicked

"Try breaking the doors." Ryoma thought

Right when Arthur was about to kick the doors, a monitor turned on to reveal a black hooded silhouette. The figure then started talking, much to the guests dismay.

_Pay attention, mortals._

_Listening to these instructions can save your pathetic lives._

**All of a sudden a deep, and eerie voice is telling us what to do. - Azura**

**I wanted to figure out who the voice belonged to, but of course the Killer had to have a voice changer. - Saizo**

**I think we all knew the Killer changed their voice, so we couldn't identify who the voice belonged to. - Peri**

_All of you, make your way to the plates._

_Take the one with your name on it, and the take off the cover on three._

_One, two, three._

The guests lifted the steel cover to find raw chicken sitting on a plate.

**We all uncover our plates to find raw chicken. I'm thinking what the hell is going on? - Xander**

_So, what does raw chicken have to do with your survival?_

_Eat it all, and your numbered door will open, allowing you to escape._

_If you're door is still locked after five minutes, I'm afraid you're in for a little….._

_Surprise._

The monitor then changed to a five minute timer. The guests started looking at each others worried, until Kaze started biting the chicken.

"Are you crazy?" Kaden asked

"Maybe." he replied

**I know I'm spared, so I have nothing to worry about. I start eating the chicken, and I notice something is off about it. - Kaze**

"YOU GUYS!" he yelled "This isn't a piece of raw chicken! It's a mini cake!"

"Cake?" Xander asked

"Yep. It's cake! Look at yours."

"He's right it's cake." Ryoma confirmed "The Killer made a desert imposter."

**A dessert imposter is a dessert that looks like it can pass as another food item that's usually not a desert. - Ryoma**

The timer is now at three minutes, and Ryoma and Kaze's doors are shown opening automatically.

"Good luck guys!" Kaze wished

"Keep eating everyone!" Ryoma commanded as he ran out his door.

Kaze and Ryoma ran down their respective hallways, until they met up at an elevator. As the reached the next floor up, they noticed they were right outside the morgue.

"So, the Morgue isn't the very bottom?" Kaze guessed

"It would appear so." Ryoma observed

"How do you think we got down there?" Kaze then asked

"I'm not sure-"

The elevator then opened again to reveal Camilla, Kaden, and Arthur.

"Hey guys!" Kaden smiled

"Where's the timer at now?" Ryoma asked

"About three minutes." Arthur explained

**I'm honestly not worried about our mega alliance. We all made sure not to tell Sazio or Hana anything. - Camilla**

Xander and Peri were next to come out, followed by Azura and Takumi.

"So, who's it going to be?" Azura asked excited

"I'm torn." Kaden admitted

"Either is good for my game, but I honestly want Saizo gone." Arthur hoped

The elevator suddenly dinged, and the guests watched as Saizo came out.

"I guess we all know what that means." Kaze thought

"She's not going to make it." Saizo sobbed "The timer is was at thirty seconds when I left, and-"

Sazio got shushed by a female scream, and several booms. The players kept listening until the booms were ceased.

"Wow." Xander gasped breaking the silence

"I thought she was the Killer." Azura added in

"What was that?" Saizo grumbled

"Nothing."

"NO, what did you say?"

"I said I thought she was the Killer."

"Well, she wasn't! I hope you're happy! You let an innocent woman die! She never did anything to you, and-"

"Uhhh guys." Takumi interrupted "The elevator is moving."

"So?" Ryoma asked

The elevator door opened to reveal Hana. Saizo was the only one to hug her, as the others groaned.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HANA!"

"I barely made it out alive. When the guns started firing, I just made it out of the room."

"So, we all survived then?" Arthur asked

"Guests? Where are you?" Jakob called as he ran downstairs "There you all are. I was worried sick. I'm glad you all made it out alive."

**Something doesn't feel right to me. Why would the Killer have us all go free? I'm starting to get paranoid. - Kaden**

**I feel like there's more than meets the eye. The Killer's trying to throw us off I think. - Arthur**

"It's four ten in the morning. If you want to go back to sleep, feel free to do so. Like always, I'll be in my butlers quarters if you need anything."

**I didn't think we would all survive the raw chicken, but I'm glad I get another chance. I'll show the Killer not to mess with me. - Hana**

**For a minute, I thought Hana was dead. I'm overjoyed she's alive with me. They can't take us down that easily. - Saizo**

**10:23 AM**

Ryoma and Xander were seen playing chess. Azura and Camilla were giving Peri a makeup while singing "Popular." Kaze and Arthur were working out. Kaden was taking a walk outside. Takumi was swimming in the pool. Saizo was reading in the library, but stopped after he kept hearing loud moaning coming from the bathroom. He went to the bathroom to find a pale Hana hovering over the toilet.

"Hana? Are you feeling alright?"

"No." she weakly moaned

"What's wrong?"

"Can't you tell? "I'm throwing up, and I'm having diarrhea."

"Anything else?"

"I'm having these severe stomach pains. I feel hot, and the room is spinning. I think I'm going to pass out."

"Here. I'll take your temperature."

**Being a doctor, I know that this isn't an ordinary flu. She's vomiting and pooping blood, she was perfectly fine a few hours ago, and her temperature is not a normal high. There can only be one explanation. - Saizo**

"Stay right there Hana. Kaze! I need your help ASAP!" he yelled as he was running to the gym

"What's wrong?" Kaze asking when he came out

"Come with me."

"What's happening?" Arthur asked as he suddenly came out also

"Go tell the others that Hana has a serious flu. Bring anything you can find that's cold, even if it's just as ice pack. Kaze, come help me get Hana her bed."

**Kaze will probably figure out it's severe food poisoning, but the others don't need to know that. I'll take any advantage I can get. - Saizo**

As the twins were putting Hana into bed, everyone else came in with the cold items.

"Oh my God. She's coughing up blood." Camilla observed

"This is the worst case of flu I've ever seen." Saizo lied

**Once again, my brother is making up lies. The joke is on him though. I'll make sure to let everyone know it's food poisoning. - Kaze**

"Check the temperature again." Saizo ordered

"HOLY *BEEP* IT SAYS SHE'S AT 105!" Xander gasped

"Was it 105 the first time you checked, Saizo?" Kaden asked

"Yes, but maybe this cold item remedy can bring the fever down a little bit."

"Someone get Jakob!" Kaze commanded

"I'll do it." Peri offered

"Hana, we need you to drink some water." Saizo ordered

"Why?"

"You need fluids back into your system. I need to know, were you like this when we were down in that chamber?"

"No. I was perfectly fine. I started feeling funny at six, then started vomiting and pooping at nine thirty."

"What's going on?" Jakob asked as he ran into the room

"Hana has a severe fever. She has a temperature of 105, and it's not going down even though we're putting cold ice packs on her."

"Kaze, can I have a thermometer?" Jakob asked

Kaze handed him the thermometer, and Jakob took her temperature.

"My God."

"What?"

"It's now at 106. I'm sorry, but going to take Hana to the hospital. You all need to stay here at the manor. Please clear out, so I can take her."

As Jakob left with Hana, Kaze pulled Arthur and Kaden aside.

"I don't want Saizo to see us all in a big group, so I'm going to play telephone. Make sure you guys tell the others that he was lying about the flu. It's actually food poisoning."

**Kaze's right about us all being in a big group. It'll just make Saizo even more upset. - Kaden**

**Kaze has a point. We don't need to be a big group of nine just to share one piece of information. - Arthur**

"Spread the word that Hana has food poisoning."

"Hana was actually poisoned by food."

"Saizo lied to us again. It's actually food poisoning."

"Kaze said it's food poisoning."

"The twins know Hana has food poisoning."

"Go to the library, and look up the symptoms. It matches what Hana had."

"Don't doubt Kaze. He's a doctor for crying out loud."

"It's food poisoning a hundred percent."

**3:30 PM**

The guests watched as Jakob came in with a body bag.

"Ladies and gentleman. It seems we couldn't prevent the Killer from striking again."

**Not only did I fail a patient, I failed my best friend in this game. I'm so sorry Hana. I'll make sure to avenge you. - Saizo**

"As Felica and Flora take her body to the Morgue, let me tell you about the other three areas."

"What?"

"Three?"

"That's right. The crime scene, is this case the tourture chamber. Hana's Last Known Whereabout, her bedroom. And a mystery area, where only one of you will get the opportunity to investigate. I'm sure you all want to get that area, so we are going to play a minigame to determine who gets that area. Arthur, you're up first. Please come with me, outside."

**MINIGAME**

Arthur went outside to find a board. On the left, it had numbers one through eleven, with Hana's face next to the eleven. The ten other faces were on the right side.

"As you may recall, you each had a plate and door number. Your job is to move the faces of the remaining numbers, yourself included, to match the number they picked. Here's an example. If you picked plate one, then move your face next to the one. Once you think you have all ten numbers matched, let me know. The person that matches the most, and in the fastest time if there's a tie, wins the mystery area. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"GO!"

A montage is shown of the contestants matching their own number, and telling Jakob they're finished.

"Alright everyone. Here is the correct solution."

Ryoma

Saizo

Azura

Camilla

Kaden

Xander

Arthur

Kaze

Peri

Takumi

"The winner had all ten correct, with a time of one minute and fifty nine seconds. Congratulations…SAIZO!"

**The one person that had to get it was him. - Takumi**

**I thought Hana was the Killer, but Saizo's been acting really shady lately. - Azura**

**I knew I was the second plate and door. I knew who was next to me, and then I worked my way around from there. - Saizo**

"I forgot to mention something. Not only will Saizo have access to the secret information, he'll join another group before he goes to the mystery area. Saizo, I need your decision now. Where would you like to go?"

"I will choose the Crime Scene."

**This SUCKS! Saizo gets to go to not one, but two areas. Our main enemy is at a big advantage. This day can't get any worse. - Xander**

"As for the rest of you, I will give you five minutes before I come back for your decision."

**CRIME SCENE: Arthur, Peri, Saizo, and Takumi**

"There's so many bullets down here." Arthur gasped

"Not just any kind of bullets." Takumi noticed "They're for an assault rifle."

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked

"Growing up in the South, everyone loves their guns."

"Wait, where did the bullets come from?" Peri asked "We have to find the assault rifles."

Ryoma and Takumi took one side of the room. Arthur and Peri searched the other side.

"Hey guys!" Peri called "We found wheel marks."

"Wheel marks?" Ryoma asked

"Yeah. It goes to this corner."

Saizo uncovered the sheet in the corner to reveal a black dolly.

"What is that?" Arthur asked

"It's a dolly cart. It's used to carry heavy objects. You push it this handle, and then the wheels will turn." Peri explained

"We have how the Killer got us down here, but we still need to find the assault rifles." Saizo explained

The group searched for a few more minutes until Arthur searched a wall, and found a few black holes.

"You guys. I found five on this wall! Search the walls!"

"There's five on this side too." Takumi realized

"None where the plates were.." Ryoma pointed out

"None between the doors." Peri sulked

"So there are only ten guns, with five on each of these two sides." Ryoma thought out loud

**I'm glad I picked the crime scene. I have so much info now. I don't need anyone to help me. All I have to do is just combine the things I found at the crime scene with everyone Hana told me. - Saizo**

**Not only does Saizo get all that info, he also gets to look at stuff that we can't. I'm so annoyed that out of everyone to get the advantage, it's him. - Peri**

***DING***

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Azura, Kaze, Ryoma**

**"**What do we have here?" Azura wondered "I found this sticking out from under Hana's bed.

"Looks a map of some sort." Ryoma observed "Hana might have made this?"

"What a second." Kaden thought "Foyer, library, gym, parlor, diary room, butlers quarters, morgue, tourture chamber. This is a map of Valla Manor!"

"I see." Ryoma smiled "It looks really drawn out. Every detail looks dead on."

"What's these red lines, and circles for?" Azura wondered

"It's starts with what looks like a dolly that you find in a grocery store." Kaden noticed "That has to be what the Killer used to move us in."

"It's in the kitchen." Ryoma noticed "I'll go check, and see if it's still there."

"We can't remember." Kaden reminded "We have to stay here for half an hour."

"Let's look later." Azura promised "Right now, the map is the most important thing we have."

"The line must be where the dolly goes, and there are eleven circles. That must mean that's our rooms." Kaden guessed

"It looks like after the Killer puts one of us in the dolly, they use the elevator to take us to the floor of the tourture chamber." Azura guessed

"It must be repeated trips up and down the elevator." Ryoma also guessed "There's no way someone can move two people on one single dolly."

***DING***

**MORGUE: Camilla, Kaden, Xander**

"It's 107." Camilla gasped "Shouldn't rigor set in?"

"It takes a day I think." Xander recalled "Her body should cool down soon."

"Can you check her mouth." Kaden asked

"Sure." Camilla happily volunteered "The vomit is stuck in her throat, and some blood is in her mouth."

"There's not much we can go by." Xander sighed

"Maybe the others will get something-"

"Wait." Camilla interrupted Kaden "There's something in the vomit."

"How do we get it out then?" Xander asked

"It looks like there's multiple lumps in her throat." Kaden thought

"That's from this white stuff." Camilla told him

"It looks like medicine pills to me. Maybe she was supposed to take them, but then died."

"You have a good point." Xander complimented

"He's probably right." Camilla added "You're supposed to take lots of medication in order to stop the vomiting."

"This little bit is a lot if you think about it." Kaden assured "No one else knows how the hospital took care of her."

***DING***

"Alright everyone, while Saizo is at the mystery area, you have a few minutes to discuss what you found during your investigations. Saizo, please follow me to the attic."

**MYSTERY AREA: Saizo**

"What the heck? A TV? That's it?"

Saizo turned the TV on, and watched Hana in her bedroom. She pulled out of gigantic piece of paper, and started drawing with some markers.

**I noticed her clock time read 2:12 AM. I immediately knew that it was security** **camera footage from last night. - Saizo**

Hana finished the drawing of the map, and started talking to herself.

"I did so bad with Effie's case. I just know I'm next! I need to figure out how to escape this place. I can try jumping out the window. Maybe go out the back door. I don't know! I just want to get out of here, but how can I when there's a psychotic Killer coming after me!"

Hana then started crying. She put the map and markers away, and went to bed.

"So, she drew a map, and tried to use her map to find an escape route." Saizo thought "That's interesting."

Saizo clicked play for the next footage to show the upstairs hallway. It shows a black hooded figure coming out of the elevator with a black dolly. The Killer left the dolly behind, and entered each of the rooms. After going through each of the rooms, the figure went back into the first room, and came back out with a body. The body then revealed to be Hana. The black hooded figure was carrying her in their arms, and positioned her upright on the dolly. The figure then pushed the dolly back into the elevator.

**This footage is starting to get interesting. This shows how to Killer used the dolly to transport us. Now I need to find out what the Killer was doing in our rooms, and why didn't Hana wake up when she was being carried by the Killer. - Saizo**

Saizo clicked play on the next footage. The footage is back in Hana's room. The black hooded figure is seen walking up to Hana. The figure then wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, and placed two fingers from the other hand behind her ear. The figure then came back into Hana's room, and carried her out bridal style.

"The dokko." Saizo thought to himself.

**Dokko is a pressure point behind the ear that can knock someone out cold for half an hour. The Killer must have knocked everyone out before transporting, so that way no one could hear the elevator moving up and down. - Saizo**

The final piece of footage shows the blacl hooded figure drawing with a red marker of Hana's map. The figure then flipped over the map, and started writing.

"The mortals are in place. This red is my route." Saizo read

***DING***

**I'm thrilled this footage gave me the order of events. Everyone else is wondering how the Killer did everything in a matter of minutes, but I know how it went down. - Saizo**

**RIDDLE**

_Hana Little got a little sick._

_To find her flushed, you must be quick._

_Don't think too hard, or you'll be a fool._

_This area you seek might also have a stool._

The Threekshow went into the kitchen and dining room.

"See anyone on the stools?" Kaze asked

"No." Kaden replied

"Nothing is underneath them either." Arthur explained

"Where else is there a stool?" Kaze asked

"Library?" Arthur thought

"Parlor?" Kaden added

Arthir and Kaden went to their guesses, while Kaze stayed in the kitchen. Meanwhile Xander, Ryoma, and Takumi checked the downstairs restroom.

"Flush has to be toilet." Takumi explained

"Why isn't there anything here?" Xander wondered

"I'll check the boys bathroom upstairs." Ryoma volunteered while running out

"I'll get Peri to check to girls bathroom." Xander whispered to Takumi

Xander found Peri running outside, and he whispered the instructions in her ear.

Peri smiled, and went upstairs to the girls bathroom. Little did she know, Saizo was already there checking the toilet.

"Why are you in the girls bathroom?" she asked

"I heard the word flush, so I started checking the bathrooms. None of them had a regular stool, or poop stool, so this was the last bathroom I needed to check. I found a stool in the closet, so we must be in the right place."

"Well you need to hurry in case if Camilla, or Azura, come in and decide to check here."

**I wanted to slap myself at that moment. I forgot to lock the door in the first place! I may as well use this to my advantage. - Saizo**

"Peri, can you lock the door? I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"So, since Hana's dead, I don't have a partner in this game. I know you don't like Kaden either. If we team up, we could potentially see him dead in a few days."

"How can you get rid of him?" she asked with interest

"I'll tell you what I found in the attic, and minutes before we state our cases, you give that info to everyone but Kaden. Start with your big group, then tell Kaze and Arthur only a portion of what I tell you."

**Saizo's offer is very tempting. I think I'll take his deal. It's a win win for me. Kaden gets killed, if he's not the Killer, and I'm keeping RX PACT safe. - Peri**

"Deal. Tell me later though, we got to check the toilet though." Peri whispered

She then opened the toilet seat "Here it is! It's taped on the lid."

They both then read the note to themselves.

_Flushed, and stool. See what I did?_

_Nice work finding my note on the lid!_

_Go take a walk to an outside bin._

_The final clue shall be seen within._

"OK. I'll go out first. You hide in the shower until I tell you it's safe to come out." Peri whispered

Peri went outside, and noticed Camilla was coming towards the bathroom.

"Hey Peri? Is there anything in their?"

"No, saly. I couldn't find any stools. Did you check the other bathrooms?"

"Yes."

"What about the boys? Did any of them find anything?"

"No, but I haven't been able to find any of the guys that went in to ask them."

"Try going there yourself?"

"No way! It's a guys bathroom."

"Well, how else are you going to solve the riddle? We had some guys go into the girls bathroom for Nyx's case."

"Investigations are different. Can you just keep an eye out for the guys?"

"Sure."

Peri stayed put for a few seconds, until Camilla went in. She quickly opened the girls bathroom to let Saizo out, and he went outside. Camilla came back out a minute later, and told Peri she had no luck.

***DING***

**I walked outside, and noticed a white trash can, I've never seen before, that looked rather odd. It looked like it was full of liquid instead of trash. I figured that had to be what I was looking for. - Saizo **

"This is her vomit!" he gasped "And there's chicken in here that looks raw. Oh my God!"

**Now I know that Killer didn't give her cake, but actual raw chicken. This is huge for my game. - Saizo**

"What did you find?"

"The Killer actually gave her raw chicken." Saizo whispered to Peri. Tell Kaze, and Arthur it was raw cake instead."

"OK. Thanks for letting me know."

**When I get done this plan, Kaden's going to go down. - Peri**

"We all know Saizo's going to be safe." Peri whispered to Kaze "I want to help you stay in this competition. Hana had raw cake. The Killer wanted to make her cake look the same as ours, so there wasn't going to be a dead giveaway as to who would be killed next."

**Nice try, Peri. If she had raw cake, her symptoms wouldn't have happened until about noon. Poultry is the fastest type of food poisoning to spread. - Kaze**

"I wanted to let you know that the Killer wanted Hana's plate to have an actual piece of raw cake." she whispered to Arthur

**I'm glad I can count on you, Peri. It makes sense that she had raw cake. - Arthur**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**Hana was last seen in her room, with a beautiful drawn out map of Valla manor. I guess she drew it in order to plan some sort of escape path. - Azura**

**You happen to have a dolly with you. Did you maybe steal it from a nearby grocery store? - Takumi**

**You come up with your dolly, and you knock us all out using the dokko pressure point which is behind the ear. - Xander**

**After you knock us out, one at a time. You make the same route to transfer us from our comfy beds, to your little torture chamber. - Ryoma**

**When we all wake up, you inform us that we had to eat raw chicken to open our door to freedom. - Camilla**

**I discovered that we all had some cake in disguise, but Hana's was actually raw chicken. - Kaze**

**Hana didn't know the cake was raw, so she ended up it. - Arthur**

**She could either die by gunfire, or by raw chicken food poisoning. I think she chose to do option two because she had a slim chance of survival. - Saizo**

**Hana barely to finish the race chicken, and escaped the death trap. Little did she know, she was a walking corpse. - Peri**

**Hana wanted more time on earth, so she ignored eating the rest of the cake that you poisoned, and went through an already opened door. - Kaden**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Since Hana's dead, the Killer must be Saizo. - Azura**

**Saizo, I've busted you. - Takumi**

**Ryoma, you don't need to take anyone out for me. - Xander**

**I'm thinking you killed her, Saizo. - Ryoma**

**Ryoma, sweetie, I know you did it. - Camilla**

**Azura, you better watch out. - Kaze**

**I'll look forward to seeing you behind bars, Saizo. - Arthur**

**Azura, I'll make sure to avenge Hana if it's the last thing I ever do. - Saizo**

**Kaden, if you don't die next, you are one billion percent the Killer. - Peri**

**Peri, you need to take Saizo next. That's all I'm asking for. - Kaden**

After Kaden sat down for dinner, Jakob came in with trays of chicken.

"I have a few announcements. First, your chicken dinner is ready."

"Come on!"

"Why?"

"That's not funny!"

"Second, the Killer has a message for someone who is heating up this competition."

"Ugh!"

"Why all these puns?"

"Anyway…congratulations to…...SAIZO!"

"Shocker."

"Big surprise."

"Yes! THAT WAS FOR YOU HANA!"

"As for the rest of the flock. Let me tell you how I mapped out Hana's death.

**THE CRIME**

Hana was an interesting chick to kill. From the attic, I watched her make a map of the manor. Apparently she was trying to make an escape route, but we all know that no one can escape from here. I waited patiently until you all went to bed, to execute the next part of my plan. I came upstairs through the elevator with a dolly that I stole from a local supermarket. After I got upstairs, I rotated around the rooms two times in the same pattern. The first was to knock you all out by pressing two fingers on the dokko pressure point that is behind the ear. During the second rotation I carried all of out to the dolly, and placed you all on it. I wheeled you all into the elevator, and sat your unconscious bodies on the floor of my secret tourture chamber. I repeated this second rotation process until you all were downstairs. I had a few minutes to spare before you all woke up, so I used that time to grab Hana's map and draw my dolly path with a red line. I even made sure you were aware of this by leaving a message on the back of the map. After I tucked the map away, I went downstairs, and layed in position. I'm sure you all know what happened next. Right after you all woke up the video message, that I made earlier, came onto the monitor. My fake deep voice explained you all had to eat raw chicken, in five minutes, in order to avoid being stuck in the middle of gunfire. Kaze managed to figure out that most of the pieces were actually cake. What he didn't know, was that Hana actually had a raw chicken. It was her choice to die then, or later. She decided to eat the chicken anyway, and barely managed to prolong her death. She got out as soon as the assault rifle guns firing from inside the walls. In the end, she still had death knocking on the door. No matter how much Saizo, Kaze, and the hospital treated her, it was already too late.

Best of Cluck

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Camilla."

The model slowly opened, and revealed…

**SPARED**

"Kaze."

The younger twin hesitated at first, but then smiled as he showed…..

**SPARED**

**I'm so glad I decided to trust my own instincts. You never know when random knowledge might come in handy. - Kaze**

"Takumi."

The archery instructor pulled out the card, and flipped it over revealing the word….

**SPARED**

"Azura."

The broadway Glinda nodded, and opened her envelope. She smiled as she showed…

**SPARED**

"Ryoma."

Like always, the chef made the process quick. It only took a second before showing…..

**SPARED**

"Peri."

The writer put on a sad face, but quickly changed it to her real emotion of happiness when she revealed…..

**SPARED**

"Kaden."

**I'm really scared to open my card. There's only three of us left, and there's at least two scared cards. The odds are that one of them is going to me. I didn't do so well tonight, so I'll bet anything I'm going to be receiving bad news. - Kaden**

"I knew it." he sighed while showing to eveyone…

**SCARED**

"YES!"

"Shut up, Peri!"

**I'm upset that Kaden got a scared card. Now, there is a good chance I'm going to get one too. I'm praying Xander also gets scared. I don't want to go up against my best friend in this game. - Arthur**

"Arthur."

"Why me next?"

"It's OK." Kaden assured "Just take a deep breath."

"Thanks man. OK, here we go." he said as he opened the envelope

"Well? Turn it over." Saizo demanded

Arthur glared at him as he showed…

**SCARED**

"You happy now?"

"Extremely."

**Saizo may have won this battle, by making my allies scared, but the war is far from over. - Kaze**

"Xander."

He quickly opened, and revealed…..

**SPARED**

Well, it's certainly been a long day. Get some rest, and I'll you all bright and early."

In the middle of the night, a black hooded figure is seen carrying something rectangular out of a tractor trailer.

**9:12 AM**

A montage shows the spared guests in their rooms, until two noises are heard out in the backyard.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The guests ran outside, and screamed seeing ? laying in multiple pools of blood.

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Hana Little**

**The Killer really made sure I was dying next. When I thought I was going to live, they turned the tables. I still think the Killer is Azura. She can really think two steps ahead. I hope Saizo can win this whole thing. I'm going to be cheering him on from back home. Bye! I'll see you all the finale! - Hana**


	7. Chapter 7- What Does the Fox Say?

Chapter 7- What Does the Fox Say?

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"How did we get here?"

"We need to eat this chicken if we want to live."

"You guys! It's cake!"

"Hana's down there by herself. She's not going to make it."

"OH MY GOD!"

"HANA!"

"I barely escaped in time!"

"Then, did we foil the Killers plan?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick to my stomach."

"I know Hana died of food poisoning."

"One of you has won access to a mystery area. Congratulations…...SAIZO!"

**This footage is huge. It shows exactly what happened before we woke up in the chamber.**

"Look, Peri, we both hate Kaden and Arthur. Let's temporarily be in an alliance in order to get them out."

"You have a deal."

**She could either refuse to eat the chicken, and die by gunfire. Or, she could eat it and deal with the food poisoning. She chose option two, because she would have a slim chance of survival.**

"Congratulations…...SAIZO!"

"Shocker."

"YES! THAT WAS FOR YOU, HANA!"

**You made sure that Hana's plate had raw cake on it.**

**SCARED**

**She decided to ignore the raw cake, and went out an already opened door, thus breaking your rules.**

**SCARED**

"Arthur, can you promise me something? If I die, can you please win for me."

"Will do little buddy. I'll make you proud. Will you do the same if I'm the one dead tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me. - 10th

**I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it.**

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

As the guests looked at Kaden's body, Arthur came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he screamed

The guests stepped out of the way, so he could see Kaden's body. For a few seconds he didn't say anything, but then fell on his knees sobbing.

**I can't believe Kaden's dead. He was my best friend throughout this game. Now, I'll have to play without him. - Arthur**

"It's alright man. I'm here." Kaze vowed "We'll make sure the Killer pays."

"Thank you." Arthur mumbled

"Don't worry, Arthur." Peri hissed "I'll make sure you join Kaden soon."

"Shut up, Peri."

"And when I'm done with you, Kaze is going to be next."

"I SAID SHUT PERI!" Arthur sniped "WE'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU, AND ALL YOU DO IS GAVE US THREATS!"

"Arthur, chill out." Kaze suggested

"HOW CAN YOU SAY CHILL OUT WHEN YOU JUST HEARD PERI JUST TALK *BEEP* ABOUT YOU?"

"Her threats mean nothing to me. I just ignore them, and keep on going."

"That's so touching." Peri sassed

"See? I'm calm."

"Yeah. You're calm, for now. But when I get done with you, you're going to wish you never even stepped foot in this manor. I'm going to tourture you everyday until you leave. EVERY SINGLE DAY! I'll make you so miserable that you'll be begging to be killed by the Killer."

Kaze just stared in her eyes not saying a word.

"Not talking, huh? I bet your thinking about kicking my ass. Your thinking: I really want to kick Peri's ass right now. Well? I'm standing right here. Go on! Do it! Kiss my ass! I dare you!"

"No."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't quite catch that."

"No. I'm not kicking your ass. First, your threats mean nothing to me. Second, I'm a man. I refuse to lay my hand on a woman. Even if the woman deserves it."

Kaze and Arthur were about to walk away, until Jakob came outside with a gun. He was seen shooting something. The guests tried to look, but Jakob already made his shot.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please come with me inside, so Felicia and Flora can take the body to the Morgue. You'll have to find out what I was doing with the gun on your own."

**With her attitude, Peri might as well ally with Saizo. - Arthur**

**No matter what she does, I just need to ignore her. Bullies feed off of sadness, and anger of others. I can't let her have any food. - Kaze**

**I can't sit back, and let Peri bully like this. If she won't stop, then I can't be her ally anymore. - Ryoma**

"After he dismisses us, I'm calling an alliance meeting in the library." Ryoma whispered to Takumi

"Why?" he whispered back

"I can't be an ally with a bully. Tell the others I'm calling an alliance meeting."

"I like your reasoning. OK. I'll do it."

**I was picked on as a kid. I can tell where Ryoma is coming from, even though he's not the victim himself. Maybe I should leave the alliance too. We're getting closer to the end every day. Eventually, we'd all have to come after each other. - Takumi**

"Once again, it's time to pick your areas for investigation. The Crime Scene, in this case it's the backyard. Kaden's last known whereabouts, his bedroom, and finally the Morgue."

Saizo watched as Kaze and Arthur went in the parlor, and the RX PACT went in the library.

"Ryoma? What are you thinking? Do you already know where you want to search?" Peri asked

"I've thought about this long, and hard. In the end, I've decided that I want to leave the alliance." Ryoma sulked

"Me too." Takumi jumped in

"Why, Ryoma?"

"While fighting with Kaze and Arthur, I realized that I don't want to be working with someone who bullies others." Ryoma added

"Takumi?"

"Same reasoning. It's because of you, Peri."

"I didn't mean to hurt their feelings though."

"Sure. Let's go with that." Takumi spat before he and Ryoma left the room

"Wow." Camilla thought

"It's XPAC now." Xander gasped

"Maybe not." Azura smiled "I can try to convince them to come back."

"How?" Peri questioned

"By you apologizing."

"Over my dead body."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Camilla asked

"They'll come crawling back. They only have each other."

Xander and Peri then left, leaving Azura and Camilla alone.

"What do we do?" Azura asked

"We both go to different places, and we talk to Peri or Xander about going to the third."

"Speaking of Peri." Azura noticed "Me, you, and her are the only girls left."

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?"

"Yep! An all girl alliance."

"What about Xander?"

"We dump him at the final four, then Peri, and it's just us at the end."

**I love Azure's plan. We all have a close sister like bond, and who knows? If we play our cards right, we might be the first to have an all female finale. - Camilla**

**If I do the math right, the guys have a three man advantage over us. It's time to show them we can kick some ass. - Azura**

After Peri and Xander excited the library, they sat at the bottom of the steps.

"So, while the girls are talking, do you mind if I ask you something?" Xander asked Peri

"What's up?"

"I was going to ask you a while back, but do you want to make a final two deal with me?"

"I'd honestly would like that."

"Also, I was thinking we could take the Last Known together. Azura and Camilla can give us the rest of the information."

"What about us Peri?" Camilla asked as she and Azura were walking up to them

"Nothing. We were just talking about going to Last Known together. You and Azura can take the other two locations."

"That could work." Azura smiled

"Great!" Peri smiled back

"Hey, Xander?"

"Yes, Camilla?"

"Can you let us girls have a little privacy? We need to talk about-"

"About girl stuff? I totally understand." Xander interrupted

"Sorry, darling." Camilla pouted

"No. It's fine. I'll see you guys later." Xander waved before leaving

"So, what's going on?" Peri asked curiously

"Haven't you noticed?" Azura asked her

"Noticed what?"

"Five girls were killed in a row, and now the guys are outnumbering us by three." Camilla explained

"We're the only girls left. We need to stick together." Azura added in

"What about Xander?" Peri then asked

"We'll take him to the final four, then he's all on his own." Camilla laughed

"But I-"

"Please Peri." Azura pleaded "It's sisters before misters."

"Alright."

**They're my friends, so I'll play along until the final five. My ultimate loyalty is with Xander though. - Peri**

"So where are you going?" Peri asked them both

"If you're good with Last Known, I'll go with Crime Scene." Azura explained

"I'm going to the Morgue." Camilla added

Ryoma and Takumi approached Kaze and Arthur.

"Hey, can we all talk real quick?" Ryoma asked

"What about?" Kaze wondered

"We both left our alliance, the RX PACT, because we didn't want to work with Peri anymore." Takumi explained "Since we all don't like her, maybe us four can have an alliance?"

"What do you think, Kaze?" Arthur asked

"They've helped us in the past, so I think we can return the favor."

"Alright. I guess you guys are in. Do you have any idea where you want to go?"

""We both want the Morgue." Ryoma admitted

"That's perfect then." Kaze admitted "Before you guys came in here, we talked about going to the other two locations."

**CRIME SCENE: Arthur, Azura, & Saizo**

The trio started by looking at the grass, covered with blood, near the pool.

"What could have bit him that could have caused all this blood?" Azura asked

"How do you know something bit him?" Saizo questioned

"We all heard a 'woof' earlier, right?"

"And Jakob shoot something." Arthur remembered

"Those could have been red herrings." Saizo retaliated

"Then, what's these bloody paw prints doing here?" Arthur asked

"Um-"

"Exactly."

"Hey look." Azura noticed "There's other stuff on the ground."

"What is this?" Saizo asked while picking up the evidence

"It looks blue, and it has blood on it." Arthur noticed

"It feels like it's some sort of hard fabric." Azura added in

"Oh my God." Arthur gasped "It's a piece of Kaden's jeans."

"That makes sense." Azura commented "When we came out here this morning, Kaden had a pair of jeans on."

"Then, what's all of this tan fabric?" Saizo asked while handing it to Arthur

"That's not fabric!" Arthur yelped "It's his skin!"

"Something also bit his skin off then." Saizo thought out loud

"There's more skin following the bloody paw trail." Azura noticed "We need to follow it."

The trio followed the bloody paw trail, until they got near the pool. They looked around the corner to find an unconscious fox.

"WOAH!" Arthur gasped

"Stay back." Azura warned

"Relax you guys. Jakob shot it with a tranquilizer gun." Saizo explained

"He's right." Arthur noticed "There's a dart in it's butt."

"Aren't foxes supposed to nice?" Azura asked

"I've never seen a fox act this way before." Arthur added in

"Then you both clearly don't live in the Rockies." Saizo huffed

"What does that have to do with anything?" Azura asked him

"In the Rocky Mountains, there are thousands of rabid foxes running around."

"Rabid?"

"That's an expression that means wild. They aren't trained, and they bite as a means to protect themselves. This one must have thought Kaden was some sort of threat."

"Saizo, you're a genius." Arthur commented "Look at this tag on it's neck."

_Order #241144518_

_Wild Red Fox. _

_CAUTION! Avoid contact with Humans._

"So, the Killer ordered a red fox?" Saizo guessed

"Apparently." Arthur affirmed

"Wait, you guys." Azura asked "Where did this cage come from?"

"Isn't it obvious." Saizo laughed "It was a delivery, so it had to have been from a tractor trailer."

***DING***

**We got so much information at the Crime Scene. I'm so relieved I chose to go there. Now, Peri just needs to give me the Last Known info. Once she does, I'll most likely be golden. - Saizo**

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Kaze, Peri, & Xander**

As soon as the trio went in, Kaze split himself away from Peri and Xander.

"Kaze, where are you going?" Xander asked

"I'm going to check the closet area first." he answered

Kaze went into the closet, and shut the door behind him. Peri suddenly went over to the desk, grabbed a chair, and placed it under the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked quietly to her

"Giving us an advantage." Peri whispered back "Come on. We need to look around."

"Hold on." Xander asked again "How are you giving us an advantage?"

"You'll see. Whatever you do, don't let Kaze hear you, and don't open that door."

After a few seconds of looking, Xander called Peri.

"Hey look! There's a note on the bedside table."

_Happy Birthday! The present you've always wanted is outside._

"Is was Kaden's birthday today?" Peri asked him

"Maybe." Xander guessed "What's today?"

"July 12th." Peri told him

"Wait. There's a calendar on the wall."

"Looks like July 12th is his 24th birthday." Peri noticed "So, the Killer tricked him into going outside-"

"HEY!" Kaze yelled while turning the doorknob "I'M LOCKED IN!"

"What's the matter Kaze?" Peri taunted "Can't get out?"

"Open the door, Peri!"

"Make me!"

"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!"

"You're not my dad."

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR-"

***DING***

*BEEP* Kaze cursed

**While I don't agree with what she did, I need every advantage I can get to stay in the game. - Xander**

**Kaze shouldn't have gone in the closet. It's his loss now. - Peri**

**Peri can torture me all she wants, but I'll keep fighting until my very last breath. - Kaze**

**MORGUE: Camilla, Ryoma, & Takumi**

"Hey you guys?" Camilla asked "I know RX PACT is over, but they doesn't mean we still can't be allies, right?"

"Of course I'll help you out." Ryoma accepted

"I'm in." Takumi added "As long as Azura is with us."

"Fine by me." Camilla smiled "Now let's get to work."

The trio started with the legs.

"His jeans have a big rip spot." Takumi noticed "It looks like there are claw marks on it."

"That must have been from the thing that bit him."

"What's this purple." Camilla asked

"What purple?" Ryoma asked her

"Look. It looks like a purple path going down the legs."

"I'm not sure. Takumi, can you help me lift up the pant legs?" Ryoma asked him

"Yeah. Sure."

"Well? What is the purple stuff?" Camilla asked once the guys were done looking

"It's dried up blood." Ryoma explained

"Blood? Blood is red." Camilla thought

"OK then. Let me ask you a question." Takumi retaliated "What color do you get if you mix red and blue?"

"Oh, I get it. Red blood, and blue jeans, make a purple stain."

"Exactly."

"So, what you look at while we were checking his legs?" Ryoma asked Camilla

"I noticed a part of his face got bit off."

"Where at?" Takumi asked

"His right cheek. The skin is completely removed to the point of seeing the bone."

"Were there any claw marks?" Ryoma asked while looking at the bit off cheek

"No. However, there are bite marks on the side."

"That's got to be how he died." Takumi thought "A severe blood loss."

***DING***

**LUNCHTIME**

Saizo quickly pulled Peri into his bedroom.

"Quickly tell me what was at Last Known."

"OK. The Killer killed him, because it was his 24th birthday. They left a note saying: Happy Birthday! The present you've always wanted is outside."

**That explains how the Killer got Kaden to come outside. But, who wants a wild fox as a birthday gift? - Saizo**

Peri then left the room, and joined Azura and Camilla at the parlor couches.

"Who's going to start?" Peri asked

"You go first." Camilla begged "The Last Known will help us with the first part of the kill."

"OK. It's really important to know that the Killer decided to kill him today, because it's his birthday. They left a note saying: Happy Birthday. The present you've always wanted is outside."

"That would lead him to the Crime Scene." Azura smiled "We found a wild fox. It was ordered online, and was shipped here this morning by tractor trailer. Also, the fox bit off a part of his skin, and a part of his blue jeans."

"That matches exactly what was at the Morgue." Camilla laughed "Pieces of jean and his cheek, were completely missing. We all figured he had severe blood loss."

"Now that we have all our info, do you want me to get Xander?" Peri asked

"Yeah. Bring him in." Azura commanded

"Wait." Camilla added "We need our alliance name."

"I don't want a cliché name with 'girl' in it." Peri sighed

"I've figured you were going to say that." Azura explained "So I came up with some names that don't include the word girl."

"Like what?"

"Female Fighters, CAP, 3 Amigas, Shiz Squad-"

"Wait." Camilla laughed "I like that one. Shiz Squad."

"Me too." Peri agreed

**For the record, our alliance name isn't self centered around me being Glinda. I only came up with that name because Camilla and Peri are fans of Wicked. - Azura**

As the girls finished up, Peri went to get Xander. Meanwhile, Kaze and Arthur met Ryoma and Takumi in the library.

"Kaze, what's going on?" Takumi asked

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem upset."

"It's nothing."

"No. Tell us." Takumi asked "We're Brothers In Arms. We'll support you."

"Hey, I actually like that name for our alliance." Arthur laughed

"What? Brothers In Arms?"

"Yes!"

"Me too!" Ryoma added

"Kaze?"

"Uh. Yeah sure. Brothers In Arms is a great name."

"See. You're not acting like yourself. What's going on?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. At Last Known, I wanted to check the closet area in order to get away from Peri and Xander. I got away from them alright."

"What does that mean?" Ryoma asked him

"Peri locked me in the closet during the investigation time. Now, I don't have any information."

"WHAT?" the other guys gasped

**Is there a rule book? I don't think she can do that! - Ryoma**

**Peri's acting more like the Killer every single day. I'm changing my top accusation to her. - Arthur**

**No matter what she does, I'm not going to guess her as the Killer. She's most likely doing this just to throw us all off. - Takumi**

"So, how are we going to get the information?" Arthur asked

" Ryoma and I have an idea." Takumi explained "We're going to ask Azura and Camilla. They might know!"

"Why them?" Kaze asked

"Just trust us. They'll be the most likely to give us the info, if they have it. Saizo and Peri will definitely not tell us, and Xander is a wildcard. Ryoma is great friends with Camilla, and I've worked well with Azura since day one."

Ryoma and Takumi then left the room, and Arthur started telling Kaze what he found in the Crime Scene.

**If Kaze doesn't have the information, we'll just have to get it ourselves. I remember we made a deal with Camilla. Maybe Peri told her the info? - Takumi**

**I'm so relieved they didn't decide on confronting Peri. I don't want there to be another alliance war. - Kaze**

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, Ryoma. Girls tend to stick together, and each of them went to a separate area. They all probably shared info with each other. Trust me man. Information travels fast with women."

"Wait a minute! Tak-"

It was too late, as Takumi already went into the parlor.

"Hey you guys. Are we interrupting?"

"No. We just finished talking to Peri and Xander. Come on in." Azura called

"OK. I want to make this quick. RX PACT is over, but Ryoma, Camilla, and I-"

"Yes I'm in." Azura interrupted him

"In what?"

"Camilla already told me she wants to make RACT. I'm saying yes to the deal."

**Shiz Squad and XPAC are nice offers, but I'm not putting all my eggs in one basket. - Camilla**

"OK, so do you guys know what was at Last Known?" Ryoma asked

"We'll tell you. If, and only if, you keep this between us." Camilla whispered

**By the looks in their eyes, they know what was in Kaden's room. I guess Takumi is right about this girl thing. Information does spread fast with them. - Ryoma**

"Fine. We'll accept your deal." Takumi sighed

"Great." Camilla laughed "So, the Killer made sure to kill him because it was his birthday. They left a note saying that a present he always wanted was outside in the backyard."

**This is insane information. On one hand, I feel bad about keeping this from our others Brothers. On the other hand, this is a competition. Our numbers are slowly getting fewer. - Ryoma**

"Did you get the information from Last Known?" Kaze asked as Ryoma and Takumi came back into the library

"No." Ryoma sighed

"They didn't have it." Takumi lied

"That's a bummer." Arthur sulked "But at least we got what's at the Crime Scene and Morgue."

"What was at the Crime Scene?" Ryoma asked

"A piece of Kaden's flesh and jeans that was bitten off by a wild fox that was delivered in a cage on a tractor trailer." Arthur summarized

"That first part you said about the jeans and skin adds up to the Morgue evidence." Takumi explained "Parts of his jeans were ripped off, and his right cheek as well. Oh, and there was tons of blood running down his legs that got stained on the jeans.

**Everything's starting to add up, but how did the Killer get Kaden out of his room? Maybe the riddle will tell us. - Kaze**

**RIDDLE**

_Since Kaden was a teacher for preschool_

_I figured a song in my riddle would be cool_

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands (clap clap)_

_If you're not happy and you don't know it, travel to the white island_

Brothers In Arms, and Saizo ran into the library. The twins searched the globes and maps. Arthur searched the atlases. Ryoma and Takumi searched the magazines.

"Does anyone see anything?" Jaze called out

"No."

"Uh uh."

"Nothing."

"Nope."

Azura and Camilla decided to search the golf carts.

**Golf carts are white, and you travel on them. It makes sense. - Camilla**

**The golf cart is a good idea, Camilla. But, how does golf cart fit with an island? - Azura**

Peri and Xander decided to check the kitchen.

**The obvious answer is some random island for vacationing, but I think it's a trap. I remember the kitchen island is made of white marble, and the solution hit me. - Peri**

"Do you see anything, Xander?"

"Sadly, there's nothing here-"

"YES! IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE! COME HERE!"

On the side of the kitchen island, there were nine keys, and a piece of paper.

_What are these keys doing?_

_What are they for?_

_It opens a wanted gift._

_Who could ask for more?_

"Quick. Look at the keys!" Peri suggested

"Why?" Xander questioned her

"It could give a clue as to what we need to open."

They both walked around, and jingled the keys until Xander made her stop.

"Woah. Check this out. It's a car symbol. We need to go to the garage."

They both ran to the garage, to find an orange KIA. Peri unlocked the car, and inside they found another note.

_Yes, that's right. He wanted an orange car._

_Congratulations on making it this far._

_Now, to find out where the fox first bit,_

_Go up to the attic, and that will be it._

The duo immediately ran to the attic, and shut the door behind them.

***DING* **

"It's a mini TV." Xander noticed "Do you see a remote anywhere?"

"Yeah. Here we go."

She pointed the remote at the TV, and pressed the on button. The TV then showed ten cartoon males in matching outfits.

"That looks like South Park." Xander commented "The characters are drawn that way."

"Wiat, something's on the screen." Peri read "A Chorus of Wieners?"

The men then started to sing.

_Wiener_

_Wiener Wiener _

_Weiner Wiener_

_Weiner Wiener _

_Wiener _

_One wiener next to another weiner-_

The TV screen then showed another scene with Cartman, a pony, and a scarecrow with a hotdog.

"That's it. Bite it off. Bite the weiner off. Good pony." Cartman ordered

"Oh my God." Xander gasped "The fox bit his wiener off."

"This is the last piece of puzzle!" Peri laughed "Come on. We need to tell Azura and Camilla that the cheek wasn't the only skin that got bitten off."

**I figured just the cheek being bit off couldn't have caused as severe blood loss. Wiener though, was the last thing I expected. - Peri**

**It's such a shame Ryoma and Takumi aren't with us anymore. If they would've stayed with us, we would've given them the info. Now, they'll have a chance of getting scared. - Xander**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**Kaden went downstairs to start his day like any other I think, and he suddenly hears some barking noises. - Arthur**

**You forced him out of his room by threatening him with a weapon. Maybe you had some sort of gun pointed at him? - Kaze**

**He woke up with a note that you slipped him. Telling him his 24th birthday gift was outside in the backyard. - Azura**

**He thought he was going to get an orange car. Of course the excitement lead him to your little deathtrap. - Xander**

**Little did he know you bought a wild orange fox online. - Camilla**

**He saw the wild fox, and before he could react, it went after him. - Takumi**

**It bit off a part of his jeans, and his skin. He ultimately died, screaming in agony, from the loss of blood. - Saizo**

**While he died from all the blood loss, the sad truth is where the fox first bit him. The majority of the blood was lost, because his private boy area was bitten off. - Peri**

**We all come running out, and Jakob tranquilizes the fox which prevents it from hurting anyone else. - Ryoma**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Peri, you killed my best friend! You're going to pay. - Arthur**

**Despite everything that Peri has done to me, I still think you did it Azura. - Kaze**

**Saizo, I'm coming for you. So you better watch yourself. - Azura**

**I have to stick with you being the Killer, Ryoma. - Xander**

**Ryoma, you're about to slip up. I can feel it happening very soon. - Camilla**

**Saizo, killing the birthday boy is low. Even for you. - Takumi**

**Azura, you kind of made a pointless kill. - Saizo**

**Thanks for killing my top suspect, Kaze. - Peri**

**Peri, you're childish ways made you be my top suspect. - Ryoma**

"Where's Jakob at?" Saizo groaned while eating

"I know! It's been an hour since we all sat down, and we're just about done our entrées." Peri added

"Maybe he forgot to show up?" Xander thought

"Do you think the Killer told him to show up late?" Azura guessed

The guests were about to respond, but we're interrupted when they saw Celica and Flora dim the lights. The guests were mumbling to themselves, but stopped when they saw Jakob come in with a covered dish.

"I hope you all saved some room for dessert.

The guests watched in anticipation as Jakob lifted the cover. Much to their dismay, it was birthday cake.

"Seriously?"

"That's messed up!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I just lost my appetite."

"Don't think of it as death. Think of it as life." Jakob advised "Speaking of life, one of you has lived to see another day at Valla Manor. Congratulations…...PERI!"

"YAY!" she squealed as she hugged Xander

**That couldn't have been any worse for me! Out of all the people to get best case today, it had to be her. - Arthur**

**She may have won this time, but it's not over until the fat lady sings. - Kaze**

"As for the rest of you. Jakob will explain how I ruined Kaden's 24th."

**THE CRIME**

Who would've thought Kaden would get scared on his birthday? I knew I had to give him a birthday he would never forget. Last night, I ordered a wild orange fox online. It came in the middle of the night, so I snuck out to put it in place. Before Kaden got up this morning, I slipped him a note under the door. I told him the present he has always wanted, was in the backyard. Like a child at Christmas, he hurried outside. Of course he was confused when instead of seeing an orange KIA, he saw the fox. As soon as the fox saw Kaden come out, it made a mad dash towards him. Kaden tried to run away, but the fox was faster. The fox tackled Kaden to the ground, and bit his dong off. The fox then tore a piece his jeans and cheek, before you all came running downstairs.

Beast Wishes

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Kaze."

The younger twin, slowly opened and revealed…

**SCARED**

"First time for everything."

"SHUT UP PERI!"

**I should've known I was getting scared. Nothing was making sense to me. I didn't have all the info I needed. - Kaze**

**What do you know? My closet trap worked! Kaze should've never messed with me. But he did, and now he's paying the price. - Peri**

"Arthur."

The bodybuilder hesitated, but opened his envelope. He started to have a meltdown after showing…

**SCARED**

**Four times in a row! It's humiliating and torturous knowing death is knocking on the door. - Arthur**

"Xander."

The college student quickly opened, and showed everyone…

**SPARED**

"Ryoma."

The chef quickly opened also, and breathed easy while showing…..

**SPARED**

"Saizo."

The older opened, and gasped before turning over the card…..

**SCARED**

**I know I wasn't the best, but there's a good chance I wasn't the worst. Every cloud has its silver lining. - Saizo**

"Camilla."

The model hesitated, but opened the card. She grinning while showing…

**SPARED**

"Takumi."

The archery instructor took his time opening his card, but eventually revealed to everyone…..

**SPARED**

"Azura."

The Glinda nodded, and quickly revealed herself to be…

**SPARED**

"With the final card opened, this party is now over. Please head to your rooms, and I will see you all in the morning."

**5:55 AM**

In the foyer, ? is seen sitting on the floor doing a sukhasana yoga pose. Saizo walked downstairs and approached him.

"Good morning ?" he greeted "I'm about to go and make some coffee. Do you want me to make you one so you can drink it when you're finished your yoga?"

? did not respond.

"Not talking, huh? Can you at least nod yes or no?"

Once again, ? did not respond.

"? ?! Answer me! ?! ?! This isn't funny! Answer me please!"

Saizo started to shake after feeling ?'s cold hand.

"NO!" NO! ?!"

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Kaden Palmak**

**Being killed on my birthday SUCKS! At least I got to go out in a way no one expected. I really hope Arthur and Kaze will do alright without me. I want them to show the Killer who's boss. As for who I don't want to win, it's got to be Saizo and Peri. They were picking on me even though the only thing I did was be nice to them. I hope they get killed soon, because karma is a bitch. Bye! I'll see you all at the finale! - Kaden**


	8. Chapter 8- Rule of Thumbtack

Chapter 8- Rule of Thumbtack

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the *BEEP* was that?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"KADEN!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure you join him soon."

"SHUT UP PERI!"

"I bet you wanna kick my ass right now."

"I will torture you every single day. EVERY SINGLE DAY! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to get killed by the Killer."

**I can't work with a bully.**

**RX PACT is over.**

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"What's the matter? You stuck?"

"She locked me in the closet. Now, I don't have any evidence to go by!"

"We'll give you the info, but it stays between us."

"Us girls are being targeted."

"So, you think we should stick together?"

"Don't tell anything to Kaze, Arthur, and Saizo."

**Nothing is making sense.**

**SCARED**

**Thanks a lot, Peri.**

**SCARED**

**I know I'm not the best, but I'm probably not the worst.**

**SCARED**

**THEME SONG**

**I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice.**

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer.**

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me. - 10th

I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it. - 9th

**I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals.**

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking.**

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives.**

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

The spared guests ran downstairs, and noticed Saizo wailing on the floor.

"Saizo, what happened?" Camilla asked

"K- K- Kaze. He's dead."

"WHAT?" everyone gasped while looking at Kaze's body

"I- I came downstairs to make some coffee. I noticed he was here too. I asked if he wanted some. He didn't respond back. I kept trying and trying until I touched his body. It's all cold from the rigor!"

As Saizo finished, he continued to cry some more. Eventually Arthur came downstairs.

"What's going on?" he asked

"You survived, again." Peri groaned

**Arthur's either one dumb player, or one amazing killer. There's no way someone can have four scared cards in a row, and still survive. - Azura**

**I don't know how I keep surviving by the skin of my teeth. I usually have the worst luck. - Arthur**

"Ladies and gentleman." Jakob announced as he approached our guests "The Killer has struck again. Seeing that there is no Crime Scene, there will only be two areas of investigation today. They are: the Morgue, and Kaze's bedroom. Please take a moment, and discuss where you want to go."

"Peri, can I talk to you?" Saizo whimpered

"Sure. Let's go into the library."

**Saizo looks a little uneasy. I don't know what's up with him. - Peri**

**Seeing Kaze die, it made me see things clearly. I was a jerk to Effie, Arthur, and Kaden. If I would've listened, Kaze and I wouldn't have got into a fight, our alliance would've still been intact, and maybe Kaze would've still been here with me. - Saizo**

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to ally with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"First, we're the Anti Kaze Alliance, and Kaze's now dead. Second, I realized the mistakes I made."

"What mistakes?"

"The ones I have been making these past few days."

"What about our plans of taking down Arthur together?"

"You can still do that. Just not with me."

"Wait a minute-"

"I'm sorry, but I need to make things right with him."

Saizo started to walk out, but got stopped by the Brothers In Arms.

"Do you guys need something?" Saizo asked them

"Yes. This our usual spot. Can we meet in here?" Takumi asked

"Fine." Peri groaned as she left

Saizo started to leave, but got stopped by Ryoma.

"Hold on, Saizo. We want to talk to you."

**If he's really sorry, maybe I should give him a chance. - Ryoma**

"About what?" he asked as he closed the door

"You said you're sorry about mistakes, right?"

"Yeah."

"And, you're looking for a new alliance?"

"Also, yes-"

"Hold on Ryoma." Takumi interrupted "How do you know he can be trusted."

"I agree." Arthur added "I mean, he's lied about me, talked behind my back, and-"

"Arthur please." Saizo begged "Just give me a chance. I've learnt from my mistakes. If you don't believe me, I'll do anything to prove it."

"Fine. For Ryoma." Arthur sighed

**Ryoma could be right, but this is Saizo we're talking about here. - Arthur**

**Ryoma's crazy about letting him replace Kaze as our fourth, but they say to keep your friends close and enemies closer. - Takumi**

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Arthur, Camilla, Peri, and Takumi**

"The room looks pretty normal." Takumi noticed "The only thing I see is a messed up bed."

"Are these footprints?" Camilla asked

"Yeah. But this big set is shoe prints though." Arthur noticed "This lighter smaller one is probably Kaze's, cause no one wears shoes when they sleep."

"Then who's this darker and bigger set?" Peri asked

"The Killer." Takumi gasped "They must have woken Kaze up, and forced him to walk outside."

"I like that theory." Camilla smiled

"Wait." Arthur gasped "This can't be any of our feet."

"What do you mean?" Peri asked

"I have the biggest feet here, at size twelve, and this looks like a size fourteen or fifteen."

"He's right." Takumi observed "There's no way any of us could walk in a size that big."

"Yeah, there is." Camilla objected "You can just stuff tissues in them."

"Wouldn't that be too obvious though?" Peri asked

"Well, that's all we got so far."

"Hey. I'm going to check the prints, and see where they lead." Arthur explained

The others decided to follow him, and noticed he was looking at the elevator.

"The Killer made him go to the elevator, and the tracks end there."

**Who in their right mind would go into the elevator with the Killer? Force is the only possible answer. - Camilla**

***DING***

**MORGUE: Azura, Ryoma, Saizo, and Xander**

"He looks so clean." Azura noticed "There's no blood anywhere."

"What could have caused him to become this cold?" Saizo asked while taking his temperature

"The air conditioning?" Xander guessed

"How could the AC make someone's body heat go to thirty two degrees Fahrenheit?" Ryoma asked "Come on man. Use your head."

"Woah!" Peri gasped as she moved Kaze to the side "Look at the back of his shirt!"

"It's covered in blood!" Azura gasped

"Lift his shirt up." Ryoma pleaded

The girls put on some gloves, and slowly lifted it up. The quartet found multiple small holes in his back.

"They look like small punctures." Peri commented

"One two three four five six seven in this column, and three columns in total makes a total of twenty one." Xander counted "It looks like it caused enough blood to run down his pant legs too."

"These holes are way too small to be the murder weapons." Ryoma thought

"So, what killed Kaze if it wasn't these holes?" Azura asked

***DING***

**LUNCHTIME**

Brothers in Arms went into the library, and XPAC went into the kitchen.

"I feel like we need to start first, Peri." Camilla explained

"OK." Peri agreed "So, in Kaze's room, the first thing we noticed was that his bed was messed up."

"How messed up are we talking?" Xander asked "Unmade bed messed up, or pillows and mattresses all over the room messed up?"

"Not that severe." Camilla explained "The Killer just woke him up, and forced him to walk to the elevator. There were two sets of prints. A footprint that was light and small, and shoe prints that were heavier and bigger."

"Also, the Killer must have stuffed something in the shoes to make it so they could walk." Peri added

"Why stuff the shoes?" Azura asked Peri

"The shoe size was like a fourteen or fifteen. Not even Arthur has feet that big."

"Was there any blood?" Xander asked

"Nope. None in sight."

"Well at the Morgue, the back of his shirt was covered in blood."

"Why?" Camilla asked

"Apparently, we found twenty one little holes in his back. Something sharp must have caused severe blood loss."

"But, that couldn't have been enough to kill him." Azura added

**I'm still convinced it wasn't the holes in his back. I hope that the riddle will confirm everything if one of us solves in XPAC solve it. - Azura**

"What was at Last Known?" Saizo asked Ryoma

"Well, there was-"

"Don't give it to him first." Arthur interrupted "He could just take off with our info."

"Relax." Saizo sighed "I'll be staying here with you guys the whole time. I swear to God if I leave, you guys can kill me next."

"Fine." Takumi groaned "Ryoma give him the info."

"The first thing we noticed was his messed up bed, so the Killer came in to wake him up."

"OK. What's next?"

"On the rugs, there were two sets of prints. The first one was Kaze's feet, and the other one was a shoe."

"That's got to be the Killer's."

"Exactly. Here's the thing though, the shoe size was really huge."

"Was it a size thirteen?"

"Nope. It was probably either fourteen or fifteen."

"Then how could any of us walk in those shoes? Arthur, you can barely manage a size twelve."

"The only possible explanation is that the Killer stuffed the shoes with tissues."

"Did the tracks lead anywhere?"

"Yes. The Killer forced him out of bed, and into the elevator."

"Now it's your turn, Saizo." Takumi commanded "What was at the Morgue?"

"His body, at the touch, was freezing cold. I took his temperature, and he was at thirty two degrees."

"What?" Arthur gasped

"I don't believe you." Takumi groaned

"It's true." Saizo defended "And his back was bleeding due to twenty one miniature holes-"

Arthur and Takumi suddenly left the library, much to Saizo's pleas for them to stay.

**Saizo is talking bullcrap. Everything he's saying is a big fat lie. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. - Arthur**

**The only thing I'm believing out of his mouth, is the bloody back. Miniature holes can't be what caused Kaze to bleed. - Takumi**

"Keep going." Ryoma encouraged "What else did you find?"

"Nevermind." Saizo sighed "I know you're just going to leave me too. So, what's the point of me telling?"

"Hey, I believe you're telling me the truth. If they don't want to believe you, it's their own choice."

"Thank you, Ryoma."

**I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. As long as Saizo doesn't stir me wrong, I'll trust him. - Ryoma**

**RIDDLE**

_Once upon a time, a boy_

_Named Kaze was born in Japan_

_Many years later,_

_That same boy became a man_

_I hope you all enjoyed_

_My sad and little story_

_Go forth, my dear mortals_

_Onward to your path of glory_

Xander and Peri went to the driveway, Azura and Camilla searched Kaze's room, and Brothers In Arms checked the library.

"Do you see anything, Peri?"

"Nothing's out of place. Go to the garage."

**The first thing that struck my mind was path to glory. The driveway is a path, and one of us will leave here with a glorious check of half a million dollars. - Peri**

"Quick, Azura! Check the bed!" Camilla ordered "I'll see if there is anything by the footprints."

**The riddle was about Kaze, so why not check his room? - Azura**

"I thought you said his bed was messed up." Azura remembered

"It was." Camilla recalled "Also, the footprints are gone, which is weird."

"Then we must be at the right place!" Azura gasped "Help me unmake the bed!"

**We decided to start with the bed, because the Killer started the murder by waking him up. - Camilla**

"Does anyone see a book on Japan?" Arthur asked

"No. Nothing in the atlases." Ryoma admitted."

"Globes look normal." Takumi admitted

"Saizo, why are you at the kids section?"

"Didn't Jakob say once upon a time? I figured it had to next clue had to be. I found this book about a boy that is lost in Japan, and- OH! YOU GUYS! I FOUND IT!"

The others ran over to Saizo, then he started reading the page.

_Surprisingly, his name_

_Means wind and water_

_I knew I had to use that_

_As motivation for my slaughter_

_Good news for you all_

_The next clue is in_

_A storage cabinet that is _

_Inside the kitchen_

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Saizo quickly yelled

The alliance quickly made their way to the kitchen, and started opening the cabinets.

"I don't see anything." Saizo admitted

"Me either." Ryoma sulked

"Just keep looking. Search for any sort of writing that sticks out-"

"GOT IT!" Takumi called "It's back here. I can't make out the words! It's behind all these spices."

The guys ran over, and helped him move the spices out of the way. They eventually were able to read the black writing.

_Inside this manor_

_Dwells a secret place_

_Kaze's last weep_

_Was in this little space_

_To find the location_

_Go down the elevator _

_That is all for now_

_I'll see you all later_

The alliance quickly ran into the elevator, and pressed the button for the torture chamber floor. Saizo however, pressed the Morgue and Theater button.

"What are you doing?" Takumi yelled

"Going my own way."

"Why aren't you going to the torture chamber with us?" Arthur barked as the elevator started going down

"Do me a favor, and just think about the riddle." Saizo explained as the elevator opened up outside the Morgue

Once Saizo got out, the alliance started talking again.

"What is he thinking?" Takumi huffed

"The torture chamber is the secret room." Arthur thought

"If it's so secret, how come we all know about it now?" Ryoma asked them as the doors opened

***DING***

**At the moment I just wanted to slap myself. I should've paid attention to the riddle more. - Takumi**

**Of course it's Saizo that knows where this secret room is. The only explanation is he killed his own brother down there! - Arthur**

Saizo is seen moving a shelf with wheels to reveal a large gap.

"What is this? A tunnel?"

He walked a few feet in, and found a second tourture chamber.

**I went into the Morgue a few times, and I remember that there was a shelf that was different than the others. This shelf had wheels underneath. I figured that there was something odd about that, and sure enough I found a second torture chamber. - Saizo**

Saizo started by looking at a tank of ice water.

**The first thing I noticed is this glass tank that's completely filled up with water. It also has multiple ice chunks floating around. I notice that a thermometer was also inside. I decided to check the temperature of the water, and it's at a freezing thirty two degrees. - Saizo**

Saizo then noticed the air vent by the glass tub of water. He also noticed writing by the vent.

_With the wind and water now in sync _

_I could kill him faster than you think_

**I now know that the true cause of death was hypothermia. The Killer placed him in the freezing water, and turned on the AC to speed up the process. - Saizo**

He is seen walking out of the room, but turns back around to look at a few items on the floor.

**I thought I saw everything, but it turns out I was wrong. I noticed in one of the corners by the door, there were three more pieces of evidence. The first piece of evidence was black dress shoes that were men size fifteen. I look inside of them, and they are stuffed with tons of little cotton balls. The second piece of evidence was a little box. I look at the front label, and it says: twenty one thumbtacks. I carefully pour the contents out of the box, and I double counted the tacks. I wanted to make sure there were twenty one just in case of a red herring. I noticed each of them have blood on the sharp tips, and I realized that is what the Killer pierced Kaze's back with. The final piece of evidence was a soaking wet towel that was just as cold as the water in the glass tank. I'm confident now in my theory as to how the Killer killed my twin. - Saizo**

A few minutes later, Saizo was sitting on his bed. Ryoma suddenly came in.

"You solved the riddle, right?"

"Yes, it was me. Where's Takumi, and Arthur?"

"Tak is with Azura, and Arthur's in the kitchen."

"Can you bring Arthur up?"

"I told him I was coming up here to meet with you, and I persuaded him to come along. He still wouldn't budge after a minute of pleading."

"What do we do then?"

"Just tell me what you found. If they want to come up with their own theories, let them."

"OK, so at the Morgue, there's this wheeled shelf that's moviable. I moved it, and behind it is a secret passage almost like tunnel."

**I really hope Saizo is telling me the truth. If he's lying, then shame on me for believing him. - Ryoma**

"Hey Azura?"

"What's up, Takumi?"

"I still don't have any information about the evidence at the Morgue."

"Say no more.  
I'll give you everything I know."

"Perfect."

"OK. The first major thing you know, is that his back was covered in blood. There was twenty one holes, arranged in three columns of seven. Also, his body was freezing cold at thirty two degrees."

**I can't believe Saizo was telling the truth about what was at the Morgue. I need to tell Arthur we can trust him. - Takumi**

"Arthur!" Takumi called as he ran into the living room

"Yes?"

"Saizo wasn't lying. Azura confirmed everything at the Morgue. We need to go find Saizo. He's probably not lying about the secret room either! Come on! We only have two minutes until it's time to get ready for State Your Case."

"You go on ahead. I don't trust Azura's info either."

**Why is he making this game so difficult! If he doesn't want the info, it's almost like he's asking to be the next one to die. - Takumi**

Talumi is seen running down the hallway.

"Saizo! Where are you?"

***DING***

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**I hear the bell ring, and it's almost like someone just stabbed me in my heart. I'm practically screwed, and praying to God that Arthur messes up big time. - Takumi**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**You walk into Kaze's room, with your tissue stuffed shoes. - Camilla**

**You wake him up, and force him to walk down the hallway, to the elevator. - Xander**

**Along the way, you jab him with twenty one thumbtacks. You even made sure to push them all the way into his skin, so none of them dropped on the floor. - Ryoma**

**Maybe you scratched him enough for some blood to come out. I'm not sure, but I know it wasn't enough to kill him. - Takumi**

**The only thing I know you did afterwards was you took him to some sort of secret room. - Arthur**

**I'm not sure where you took him, but I know that's where you finished him off. - Azura**

**Due to blood loss, Kaze couldn't fight back when entered your tourture chamber behind the Morgue. You easily froze him with the AC wind, and ice cold water. - Saizo**

**You put him in a yoga position, and we find a few hours later. - Peri**

**ACCUSATIONS **

**You can enjoy your killing spree, Ryoma. - Camilla**

**Ryoma, I know you're the one who killed Kaze. - Xander**

**Peri, I'll be keeping my eyes on you. - Ryoma**

**Saizo, you're insane for killing your own blood. - Takumi**

**I'll make sure you pay for killing my friends, Peri. - Arthur**

**Saizo, I've known it was you ever since Hana died. - Azura**

**Azura, soon be facing my wrath. - Saizo**

**Azura, please kill Arthur next. He needs to go. - Peri**

"So, Saizo, how did you solve the riddle?" Peri asked he she came into the dining room

"He found a wheeled shelf in the Morgue, and he moved it out of the way-"

"I didn't ask you, Ryoma!" she spat

"Why do always have to pick on someone?" Arthur defended

"And why do YOU have to be so God damn annoying?"

"See. This is why I didn't want to work with you anymore." Saizo explained to her

"He has a point." Takumi added Sometimes, you're a bit-"

"LET ME GUESS! YOU GUYS THINK I'M A BIT: AGGRESSIVE, REPULSIVE, HOSTILE, INCONSIDERATE, STUBBORN, INTOLERANT, QUICK TEMPERED, MOODY, AND AN OVERALL BITCH! IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF ME?"

The whole table was silent for a few seconds until she continued her meltdown.

"I'M SORRY, BUT I ACT COLDY BECAUSE I HAD A TRAUMATIC CHILDHOOD!"

Peri then started to cry, and lower her voice.

"I've lived in Baltimore my whole life. I was used to all the crimes, and the violence. I never thought it would happen to me, though. When I was ten, my apartment was on lockdown. I didn't know what it was, but my mom said she heard several gunshots. She then told me to go hide, and I did. I was underneath of the bed, and after a minute of hearing my mom and dad panicking, I heard someone bust the door open. I then heard two gunshots, and saw my parents fall to the floor."

Again, the whole table was silent.

"There I said it. The reason I act cold towards others, is because I have PTSD from watching my parents die."

Camilla and Azura got out of their seats, and hugged and crying Peri. The rest of the guests soon followed them.

**After hearing Peri's story, I know there's no way she can be the Killer. Even if the Killer had a tragic backstory, they wouldn't reveal it this early. - Ryoma**

**I had Peri as a number two suspect for awhile, but now I'm thinking she would be the perfect candidate to be the Killer. - Takumi**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I hate to break up this moment, but we have some business to get to. The first order of business is the best case of the day.….

SAIZO!"

"YES!"

"WHAT?" Arthur and Takumi gasped

"Good job bro!" Ryoma laughed

**First, I get the best case of my best friend's murder. Now, I get the best case of my brother's murder. This is unreal! - Saizo**

As for the rest for you. Please sit back, and listen to Kaze's chilly demise.

**THE CRIME**

Kaze Tomizu is Japanese for wind and water. I knew I had to kill him that way. I walked into Kaze's room, and woke him up with a few little shakes. After he was awake, I made him get up, and walk to the elevator. I even covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Like Kaze, I also left behind some prints. These prints however, were size fifteen shoes that were stuffed with cotton balls. Once we got outside his room, I lifted his white tee shirt, and began to insert twenty one colorful thumbtacks into his back. Once inside my second torture chamber, accessible by moving the wheeled shelf in the Morgue, I removed all the thumbtacks from his back. Kaze loss so much blood, he became woozy. Lucky for me, because I wouldn't have to fight him if he tried to resist this next part. I made him take off his shirt, and go put his whole body into an ice cold water tank that I set to thirty two degrees. I even turned the AC on full blast to make the freezing process faster. After a few minutes of suffering hypothermia, I dried him off, put his shirt back on him, and put him in yoga position for you all to find.

Have an Ice Night

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Takumi."

The archer instructor hesitated, but did as instructed…..

**SCARED**

"I'm sorry, Tak."

"No. It's not your fault, Saizo. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you."

"Ryoma."

The chef, like always, made the process quick…

**SPARED**

"Camilla."

The model breathed in while opening, and breathed out while showing…..

**SPARED**

"Peri."

The writer's hand shook, but eventually stopped when she revealed…

**SPARED**

"Azura."

The Glinda nodded, and opened her card to reveal the word…..

**SPARED**

"Arthur."

The bodybuilder made quick work of opening his card.

"I'm not surprised anymore." he sighed while showing…

**SCARED**

"Takumi, don't worry tonight. I'll bet you anything I'm next."

"Xander."

The college student took his time opening, but eventually he showed…

**SPARED**

"With all cards revealed, this dinner is over. I will see you all tomorrow morning."

**10 AM**

The spared guests woke up to confusion.

"Hey you guys!" Peri called "Is everyone here?"

"Takumi and Arthur are both gone." Xander noticed

"We need to search for them!"

"Already done, Camilla." Jakob yelled running up the stairs

"What do you mean by already done?" Peri asked

"Come with me to the pool."

The guests followed Jakob outside, and made their way to the pool. They all noticed a pair of feet was sticking out behind a bush. They ran to the body, and screamed when they saw ? laying on the ground with a vertical slit down his back.

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Kaze Tomizu**

**Eighth place is a tough pill to swallow, especially when my twin is still in the game. I'm just glad that I was able to play my corpse after an epic death. I was able to hear that Saizo was regretting his actions. I'm glad he's finally opening his eyes, and wanting to ally with the right people. I'm also rooting for Arthur too. He's the last member of the Threekshow still in the game. Good luck you guys! I'll see you at the finale! - Kaze**


	9. Chapter 9- Don't Ax Me Again

Chapter 9- Don't Ax Me Again

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"ANSWER ME! KAZE!"

"I'm afraid he's already dead."

**What have I done? I allied with someone who wanted to kill my brother!**

"You can go against Arthur, just not with me."

**You'll regret this, Saizo. If I get crucial info, don't come running to me.**

"Should we let him in the alliance?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

**He'll probably just stab us in the back.**

"Please! I need you to believe me! I'm so sorry for everything I've done!"

"Fine. I'll change my decision to yes. You're in for now."

**She can't be the Killer if she's revealing her tragic backstory this early.**

"Azura confirmed everything he said was true! You need to believe me!

"I can't trust her either. I'm coming up with my own theory."

**It's like he's asking to be the next one to die.**

**SCARED**

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore."

**SCARED**

"I'm sorry, Saizo. I should've listened to you."

**THEME SONG**

**I'm ArthurR, and I'm on the opposite side of justice. **

**I'm AzuraR, and I'm the killer. **

**I'm CamillaR, and I will kill you if you double cross me. **

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me. - 10th

I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it. - 9th

I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals. - 8th

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm PeriR, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally. **

**I'm RyomaR, and I'll let my weapons do the talking. **

**I'm SaizoR, and I will put on the best murder spree ever. **

**I'm TakumiR, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives. **

**I'm XanderL, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me. **

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

"Hello? Where is everyone?" someone called from the inside the manor

"We're out here, Takumi." Saizo called

"What's going on? Is Arthur dead?"

"Come look for yourself."

"Oh my God!"

**I feel bad that Arthur is the next one dead, but I'm in the top six! I have a seventeen percent chance of winning the half a million dollars. - Takumi**

**I hope Takumi now realises he can trust me now. I'll need his trust in order to gain the info at the location Ryoma and I don't go to. - Saizo**

"My dear guests, please come inside while our maids Felicia and Flora take the corpse to the Morgue,"

**The kills keep getting better and better. All the annoying people are now dead! It's almost like the Killer is some sort of magical genie, and I request them to kill the person I want dead! - Peri**

Now that you're all here, I will let you know about our three locations for today. They are: the backyard crime scene, the upstairs hallway where Arthur was last seen, and the Morgue."

RACT went into the kitchen to brief chat.

"Azura and I have an idea." Camilla explained "Two of us go to one location, and the other two go to another. We can have all the info to ourselves, and the other three will have a chance of getting scared.

Ryoma and Takumi went to the other side of the kitchen, and started whispering to each other.

"What do we do, Tak?"

"I think we should take the girls deal."

"But what about Saizo?"

"We'll tell him to go to the third location."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Do you guys want to do this?" Azura asked as the guys came back

"Yes. We'll accept your deal." Takumi confirmed

"Wonderful." Camilla laughed "Now, we need to determine which areas we want."

"I'll go hallway." Takumi volunteered

"Morgue." Ryoma called

"I'll go with you, Ryoma." Azura added

"Then, I guess I'm going with you, Takumi." Camilla verified

After the meeting, Ryoma and Takumi met up with Saizo, and Camilla and Azura met up with Peri and Xander in the parlor.

"Hey Saizo, would you mind going to the Crime Scene?"

"Why?"

"Ryoma wants to go to the Morgue, and I want to do the hallway."

"Us three each take a different area, so we can share information." Ryoma added

"That's fine, I guess. I just hope we don't have another bad day."

"Me too. These last few days have been tough on this alliance." Takumi admitted

"Then, let's turn our luck around." Ryoma thought

"How?" Saizo asked

"Yeah, how?" Takumi agreed

"We make our alliance have some sort of fresh start."

"What does that mean?" Takumi asked

"Maybe, we can give our alliance a fresh name?"

"Like what?" Saizo huffed

"I don't know. Maybe something like RST?"

"That's so stupid but brilliant at the same time." Saizo admitted

"I kinda like that." Takumi also admitted

**The good thing about having two alliances is Takumi and I will get a much better chance of getting all the info we'll need. The bad thing is that soon we'll have to pick one side to ditch. - Ryoma**

**No matter how many alliances I'm in, Ryoma's going to be my ride or die till the end. I want to be able to reach the finale with him, even if it means I'll be ditching my other allies. - Takumi**

**It's a win win situation. RACT won't fall apart since we didn't have a meeting yesterday, and we can easily figure out where Peri and Xander can go investigate. - Camilla**

"So Camilla and I were thinking about where we want to go." Azura explained "I want the Morgue, and Camilla wants the Last Known."

"I was thinking about Crime Scene." Peri admitted

"Me too!" Xander added

"Perfect!" Azura giggled

**Peri and I noticed Arthur was sitting around a large pool of blood. We figured that was something really important. - Xander**

"Oh, wait! I was wondering about something." Xander asked as the girls started to leave "So, I think we should switch up our partners for the riddle challenge."

"Why?" Camilla asked

"I'm always with Peri, and you and Azura are always together. If we switch our pairs, we could maybe strengthen our bond as an alliance."

"He's got a point." Peri admitted

"I like that idea." Azura added "We need to keep building trust between us if we're going to be in the final four together."

"Who are thinking about pairing up with Xander?" Camilla asked "Me, or Azura?"

"Well, I investigated with Azura yesterday, so I was thinking I could team up with you."

"That's good with me."

"I don't mind working with Azura."

"I don't mind being with you either, Peri."

**Xander's got a point. How can we all be a successful alliance if we don't have trust with each other. - Azura**

**CRIME SCENE: Peri, Saizo, Xander**

The trio started their investigation by going to the bush that Arthur was lying behind.

**I'm glad I picked the Crime Scene, cause a few things caught my eye. There was an ax, some logs, and large pool of blood. - Saizo**

Saizo started his search off by checking the pool of blood, Peri went to the ax, and Xander looked at the logs.

"Do you guys think he was chopping up logs when the Killer struck?" Xander asked

"I think so, but it doesn't make sense at the same time." Saizo thought

"What doesn't make sense?" Peri asked him

"Why would the Killer give him a weapon? He could have defended himself with it."

"You have a point." Xander pointed out "But I don't know if he thought of that. Look at these logs. Most of them are chopped up. How could he defend himself, and chop at the same time?"

"Maybe the Killer chopped them up?" Saizo guessed again "It could have been after they killed Arthur? I'm going to check the pool, and see if the Killer left behind some evidence there."

**Saizo is over thinking this way too much, but I can't rule his theories out yet. - Peri**

"Xander." Peri whispered "Come here, before he comes back."

"What's up?"

"Look at the ax, and tell me what you see on it."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure what it is, and I want another person's opinion. I don't trust Saizo though, so that's why I'm asking you."

"What am I supposed to be looking at? The wood shavings on the blade?"

"No! This black stuff on the handle!"

"What black stuff on the handle?" Saizo asked as he came back

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you were talking to Xander about the handle behind my back!"

"Fine. I'll let you look at the handle."

"There's something familiar about this black stuff."

"You've seen it before?" Xander asked him

"No. I've smelt it before."

"Smelt it?" Peri questioned

"After I graduated from University of Colorado, I moved into a new home that was five minutes from where Kaze and I work in Aurora. That new home had the same awful smell as that handle."

"The only thing I can think of is maybe some sort of paint." Xander guessed while touching the handle

"Why paint?" Peri asked him

"There are multiple bad smells in a home that could come from a black substance. I was also thinking about some sort of oil, but this handle is as dry as a desert. If you think about most paints, they tend to dry up overnight.

***DING***

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Camilla, Takumi**

The duo started by looking at the gym door.

"Why is there a note on the door?" Takumi asked

Camilla pulled it off, and started reading it.

_Oh. I'm so sorry Arthur, but you won't be allowed to enter the gym today._

_Cockroaches have been found in there, so the maids and I need to get them out._

_To make it up to you, I made you a workout area in the backyard._

_Jakob_

**I don't think it was Jakob who wrote this letter. This has to be one of the Killer's tricks. - Camilla**

You don't think Jakob wrote this? Do you?" Takumi asked nervously

"No." Camilla explained "A, This writing is too neat to be from Jakob. B, the Killer wanted to find a way to lure Arthur outside, and C, a butler would never write a letter in print."

"So the Killer-"

"Forged a note from Jakob? Absolutely."

"Hey Camilla, look at the door."

"There's shoe prints on it. It looks like someone tried to kick the door open. Check the door, and see if it's locked."

"Yep. It's locked, and the keys to the gym are missing. I think Arthur tried to get in."

"Maybe he wanted to see if cockroaches were actually in there."

The duo searched around the hallway for a few more minutes, until Camilla found another piece of evidence."

"Hey, I found a book stuffed in these pink flowers."

"A book?"

"Yeah, it's "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie. I think I need to flip to this yellow bookmark."

"Hurry! Flip it!"

"I'm trying! Oh! I got it! This line is highlighted in yellow!"

_Seven little Indians_

_Chopping up sticks_

_One chopped himself in half_

_And then there were six_

"What does this line mean Takumi?"

**There's something off about this line. I doubt Arthur, as a Christian, would ever harm himself. - Takumi**

"How should I know? But something doesn't add up."

"What?"

"Last night, there were eight of us, but the line says seven little Indians. Also, the line says that one chopped himself. Arthur is probably the one, but he wouldn't kill himself. I know he's not that type of person to commit suicide."

***DING***

**MORGUE: Azura, Ryoma**

"It doesn't look like anything's on the front Ryoma."

"Check his back. There's got to be something.

"Oh my God! Azura! Look at his back! There's a huge vertical slit in his spine."

"There's also blood running out all sides. It's just as bad as Kaze's, if not worse."

"No. It's definitely worse than Kaze's."

"What could have caused this opening?"

"Some sort of weapon with a long blade, maybe?"

"That's the only possible explanation."

"Hey. What's that black stuff on his hand?"

"It's on this one too."

"That's odd. Don't you think?"

"What's odd?"

"If you know something is dirty, then why would you want to touch it with your other hand?"

"We need to talk to Camilla and Takumi about this."

***DING* **

**LUNCHTIME**

"I feel like we need to start." Takumi explained "There was a note on the gym door. It said Jakob wrote it, but it was forged by the Killer."

"What was the note about?" Azura asked

"Arthur wasn't allowed into the gym because of a cockroach infestation. Apparently, he wanted to see if there really was any cockroaches, but the door was locked. He tried kicking it down, and it left shoe prints on the door."

"Was there anything else on the note?" Ryoma asked

"There was one other part to it. Arthur needed some place to work out, so there was a homemade set up in the backyard." Camilla added

"Don't forget about the book." Takumi mentioned

"What book?" Azura asked

"Oh yeah! We found a book "And Then There Were None" in a flowerpot."

"I love that book!" Azura squeaked

"It's really good!" Camilla agreed" Anyway, a certain line was highlighted in the Indians poem. Seven little Indians, chopping up sticks. One chopped himself in half, and then there were six."

"So, Arthur chopped himself?" Ryoma gasped

"No. He's not the type of person who would kill himself." Takumi argued

"Then what would that line mean?" Azura asked

"Let's worry about that later." Ryoma decided "Azura and I still need to give you the information from the Morgue."

"There was a long vertical slit down his back. It almost covers his whole spine. The blood on his back was worse then Kaze's, and it came from every direction. Also, his hands were dirty. They were covered in something black"

"Something black? Oil or gas, maybe?" Takumi guessed

**Takumi has good guesses with oil and gas, but Camilla and I can't confirm anything until we talk to Peri and Xander. - Azura**

"Azura and I need your Crime Scene info." Camilla begged to Peri and Xander "Hurry! We only got like five minutes until the riddle."

"There was an ax with some sort of smelly black liquid paint." Xander explained

"Arthur was apparently chopping wood, and putting the chopped up logs to the side." Peri then added

Meanwhile RST were chatting in the library.

"You think the black stuff was paint?" Ryoma asked Saizo

"I'm a hundred percent certain it was paint. I recognized the smell from when I moved from Boulder to Aurora a few years ago. Hurry! What was at the Last Known and Morgue!"

"Well, in the hallway Camilla and I found a little forged note-"

***DING***

"Just five more minutes please!" Takumi groaned

"It's alright. You guys can just tell me after we solve this riddle."

**RIDDLE**

_Each of you grab a different color spray_

_Paint the wooden wall and you just may_

_Find the place of your second clue_

_If you go to slow then death awaits you_

The guests started running up to the seven spray paint bottles, and grabbing one. Peri got red, Saizo got orange, Camilla got yellow, Xander got green, Takumi got blue, Azura got purple, and Ryoma got pink. RST ran into the garage.

**Back in Kentucky, we have a shop in our garage. My dad and I make stuff all the time. So, why not start at the garage? - Takumi**

"Is there any wood leaned up on the walls?" Takumi asked

"Nothing." Ryoma admitted

"Negative." Saizo added

Azura and Peri ran to the library.

"Is there any books on wood?" Peri asked her

"Yeah, but I want to search for usage of spray paint."

**Maybe there isn't a wooden wall that we need to spray. - Peri**

**The Killer might be having us ran all over the place to find a wooden wall that doesn't even exist. This might be another riddle trap. - Azura**

Camilla and Xander went to the logs at the crime scene.

**I remember we saw logs at the Crime Scene today. Maybe there's one that says 'wall' on it? - Xander**

"Did you check that pile?" Xander asked her

"No. Just give me a minute. I need to look at these last few first-"

**Out of the corner of my eye, I see seven trees in the forest. They appear to be holding what looks like seven boards. I think that's gotta be the answer. - ri**

**Camilla**

"Xander. Follow me!"

"Why?"

"J/ust trust me."

"Where are you going?"

"You see those trees? The ones with the boards on them?"

"Oh!"

The duo started spraying once they reached the boards. As they both finished, two pieces of paper came down from the trees.

_You sprayed the boards_

_You got them all wet_

_Know that you aren't_

_Finished just yet_

_Go to the place _

_Where the deceased rest_

_There you'll find the_

_Next part of my test_

**Where the deceased rest has to be the Morgue. I'm glad the Killer is making this riddle easy, so we can have a lead. - Xander**

"Wait!" Camilla stopped "Shouldn't we tell Azura and Peri. We're right next to the library after all."

"That's fine with me."

Camilla then opened the library door, and poked her head in.

"You guys!" Come on! We have it!" she loudly whispered

"Seriously?" Peri asked

"Yes! Come on! We need to go before someone else follows us!"

"Where are we going?" Azura wondered

"The second clue is having us go down to the Morgue."

The quartet eventually reached the Morgue where they all saw a bottle of blue liquid morphine.

"Wait ...where's the bell? Azura asked "Is there more?"

"Check the bottle label." Xander suggested

"Here's something on the back!" Peri exclaimed

_The reason he died was poison of blue_

_Here is what you now need to do_

_Think of the place he spent the most time_

_When you enter the room there will be a sign_

After they went upstairs, the quartet split up into duos again. Azura and Peri went to the gym, and Camilla and Xander went to Arthur's room.

**What are they doing? Arthur always spent time in the gym. He knew that place inside and out. - Peri**

**We all at least sleep eight hours a day. That's a third of our day in the bedroom. I'm not sure why they went to the gym when it's locked. - Xander**

***DING***

"Xander, look at this gray arrow sign. It says we need to go into the closet."

The duo went in together, and saw an ax with the blade covered in blood, and the blue poison from the Morgue.

"The Killer used a different ax." Xander gasped

"That seems to be the case. They also put the poison on the blade, and- Wait. Look at the fingerprints on the handle!"

"What about them?"

"Look at the positions of the thumbs to the rest of the fingers. This top set has the thumb to the left to the fingers, and the bottom one has the thumb to the right."

"What are you saying."

"I would hold the ax with my right hand on top cause I'm right handed. See how the thumbs match up, but the other fingers are covered by my palms?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Watch me when I flip my hands so the left is on top. The fingerprints now line up."

"So, you're saying the ax was held left handed?"

"Exactly."

"But, we're all right handed."

"Not if the Killer is ambidextrous."

"What's that on the bottom?"

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of writing."

_8 Guests - 1 killer = 7 Indians _

"Is that it Camilla? Do you see any more evidence?"

"I think we have it all. We just need to tell this to Azura and Peri."

**After we share the info, I have to tell Azura not to share anything with Ryoma and Takumi. We are getting close to the end. The less people that know what was found at the end of the riddle, the better our chances of getting spared. I also don't want either of us getting best case. If one of us does end up getting best case, Ryoma and Takumi won't want to work with us anymore because they'll know we withheld information from them. To prevent that from happening, I'm going to tell her to leave out the blue poison. - Camilla**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**Arthur wanted to work out in the gym this morning. But you wouldn't let him, as that would interfere with your plan. - Xander**

**You wrote a fake note, forged it with Jakob's signature, and taped it to the gym door. You lied about the gym having cockroaches, and being on a temporary lockdown. - Camilla**

**You used a line from "And Then There Were None" as an inspiration for this murder. However, with this line came two flaws. - Peri**

**Seven little Indians, chopping up sticks. One chopped himself in half, and then there were six. I'm not sure what that line means, because yesterday there were eight of us left. - Saizo**

**After he went downstairs to your little homemade workout area, you must have struck him on the back somehow. Arthur wouldn't have killed himself, unless if you somehow forced him - Takumi**

**You sprayed the handle of the ax with a toxic black spray paint. A few minutes after he smelled the paint, he must have passed out. - Ryoma**

**While he was working out, you used a second ax to strike his spine. He died from that blow which drained his blood. - Azura**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Ryoma, I'm certain you're the Killer. - Xander**

**Xander, I'm guessing it's you again. - Camilla**

**Azura, I'm betting it's you. - Peri**

**Azura, I'm going to unmask you at the finale. - Saizo**

**Thanks for the second chance, Peri. - Takumi**

**If you weren't so evil Camilla, I'd admire your work. - Ryoma**

**I'll be happy to put you in jail, Saizo. - Azura**

A few minutes after the guests sat down for dinner, Jakob came in.

"My dear guests. The Killer would like appauld someone for working out this murder. Congratulations…...PERI!

"ME?"

"Yes. You have earned your spot in the final five."

**In your face Azura! This little Indian is going to final five! - Peri**

"As for the rest of you, here's what you wood have needed to know to get best case tonight.

**THE CRIME**

Arthur wanted to workout in the gym this morning, like always. You can't always get everything you want though. Earlier, I made a note that explained the gym was on lockdown due to cockroaches. To make sure the note looked real, I forged Jakob's signature to make it look like the note was from him. I even locked the door using the gym key, and put it in my possession so Arthur couldn't open the door, and see I was lying. After he read the note, he tried to find the key, and made several failed attempts at kicking the down. Both of these options didn't work for him, so he had no choice but to go to my homemade workout area. He grabbed the ax that was stained with black spray paint, and started chopping away. As he was chopping, I grabbed my left handed ax, and soaked the blade in blue liquid morphine. I quietly made my way to the backyard where I carefully approached Arthur. When he wasn't looking, I made my ax go right into his spine. It was only a matter of seconds before the morphine kicked in, and stopped his heart. With Arthur now dead, there are six of you Indians remaining.

I hope I Left you scared

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Saizo."

The older twin hesitated, but slowly opened to reveal…

**SCARED**

**I feel like I was off on a lot of stuff. This scared card is no joke. I'm so scared I'm going to join Kaze and Hana. I don't want to be next. - Saizo**

"Camilla."

The model slowly opened, and smiled while showing to everyone….

**SPARED**

"Azura."

The Glinda nodded, and took some time to open her envelope…

**SPARED**

"Ryoma."

The chef quickly opened, and gasped at the word….

**SCARED**

**I can only blame myself for the mistakes that I made today. If I'm the next to die, I just want to go out having no regrets. - Ryoma**

"Xander."

The college students made the process quick….

**SPARED**

**I'm not out of the woods just yet. There could be more than two scared cards. Ryoma and Saizo both got one, so I bet I'll be getting one too. - Takumi**

"Takumi."

"Yep. I knew it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoma and Saizo groaned

**SCARED**

"With that, this dinner is complete. Please adjourn to your rooms, and I'll see you all in the morning where we will have a brunch feast."

**11:18 AM**

XPAC met at the staircase, and saw Saizo walking out smiling.

"Oh my God!"

"Saizo!"

"You made it through the night!"

"I did! I survived!"

"How'd you sleep?"

"I hardly slept at all. I was up on my balcony until the sun came up."

"What about afterwards?"

"I stayed up then too. I didn't know when the Killer could-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Jakob called from downstairs "It's time to eat."

"What about Ryoma and Takumi?" Xander asked

"I bet they'll come down here soon. In the meantime, everything is hot and ready."

The guests chatted on their way to the dining room.

"Why aren't Ryoma and Takumi coming?" Saizo asked worried

"Calm down man. Maybe they're just a bit late." Xander guessed "They probably couldn't hear Jakob from their rooms."

"I guess, but I can't enjoy this brunch knowing that two of my friends are currently missing."

"Maybe the Killer didn't even kill yet." Camilla guessed as they entered the dining room "There's a chance we all survived last night, and-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Peri? What's wrong?" Azura questioned

"Look under the table!" she pointed

"WOAH!"

"WHAT THE *BEEP*"

"?!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"SOMEONE GET JAKOB!"

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Arthur Justice**

**My luck finally ran out. I knew it was going to be a matter of time before I was eliminated. At least I was able to die doing something that would keep my body fit. I'm rooting for my one of my brothers to win this game. In my eyes, they're all capable of taking the Killer down. I also have a regret, because I didn't listen to Saizo. I'm sorry for not believing you man. I hope you'll be able to forgive me, and we can be friends outside of this game. Good luck my fellow Indians! I'll see you all at the finale! - Arthur**


	10. Chapter 10- How Great Thou Dart

Chapter 10- How Great Thou Dart

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

"What's going on out there?"

"Come look for yourself."

"ARTHUR!"

**It looks like his luck ran out.**

"Us four need to take two locations. We'll give the others the third one, and they will be the ones fighting for safety.

**That works out for us. **

**The good thing about multiple alliances is, you have a better chance of receiving all the info.**

"I feel like we need to switch our pairs for the riddle."

"Why?"

"It will strengthen our bond as an alliance.

**I'm good with whatever, as long as one of them three doesn't solve the riddle.**

***DING***

**All this info is huge for solving this complex murder.**

**They are so screwed now.**

"What do we do?"

"Relax, Tak. This name change to our alliance could possibly cause our luck to turn around.

"Ryoma."

**SCARED**

"Saizo."

**SCARED**

"Takumi."

**SCARED**

**THEME SONG**

I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice. - 7th

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer. **

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me. **

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me. - 10th

I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it. - 9th

I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals. - 8th

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally. **

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking. **

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever. **

**I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives. **

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me. **

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

"JAKOB!" Xander yelled while running into the kitchen

"What's wrong Xander?"

"Takumi's under the table. He has no pulse."

"What? Show me the body."

"Here he is."

"Oh my God. The Killer has struck again. Felica, Flora, please take the body to the Morgue."

**I'm so upset that the Killer chose to take out Takumi. Out of the three options, they had to pick one of my closest allies? - Azura**

"There you all are." Ryoma sighed as he entered the kitchen

"RYOMA!"

"You made it."

"Hey man."

"What's wrong? You all don't look excited to see me."

"We are." Saizo explained "But something happened."

"What? Don't tell me Tak's dead."

"I'm afraid so, Ryoma." Jakob consoled "Your fellow guests have found him under the dinner table."

**This absolutely sucks. We were supposed to go to the final two together. Now, I don't have a number one ally.- Ryoma**

"I'm afraid our planned brunch will have to wait. It's time, once again, to discuss where you all would like to investigate. Your three choices are: the scene of the crime, also known as the dining room. The library where Takumi was last seen, and the Morgue."

The six guests all started a big group discussion.

"Does anyone have preferences?" Ryoma asked

"You tell us." Peri demanded "Where do you want to go?"

"I'll take the library. I know that area well."

"I'll go with you then."

"Why?"

"I don't believe you when you say you know the area well."

**That's not true at all. I've seen him go into the library many times. He'll easily be able to identify what is out of place. - Peri**

"I want to go to the Crime Scene." Camilla volunteered

"I'll do Morgue." Azura added

"Same for me." Xander decided

"Wait, I want Morgue too." Saizo complained

"Well, I want one of you to go with me." Camilla explained

"How are we going to decide who gets the Morgue?" Saizo asked her

"I'm thinking of a number from one to a thousand. The farthest off joins me at the Crime Scene."

"I'm going to guess 891." Saizo guessed

"I'll do one hundred even." Azura guessed

"I'm going to go with 406." Xander guessed

"Sorry Azura, but you're coming with me. I was thinking of 654."

"Aww man."

"I trust you all have made a decision by now. Who would like to explore the library?"

Ryoma and Peri shot their hands up.

"Peri, & Ryoma, please follow Felica. Who would like to investigate our latest corpse at the Morgue?"

Saizo and Xander both raised their hands, much to Azura's annoyance.

"Saizo and Xander, please follow Flora."

As both groups left, only Azura and Camilla remained.

"As for you two ladies, I will leave now so you can get to work.

**CRIME SCENE: Azura, & Camilla**

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"You not getting the area you wanted. I should've just rigged it so Saizo would be here."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

**I'm a bit annoyed, but it's not the end of the world. I'm allied with almost everyone here, so I'll get the information anyway. - Azura**

**The first thing I noticed, is that to the right of each of the plates, there is a folded piece of white paper. Each one has a name on it that is written in black cursive. To me it looks like some sort of seating chart. - Camilla**

"I think I know what these are!" Azura exclaimed "They're place cards!"

"Place cards?"

"Yeah. At wedding receptions they sometimes have them. The bride and groom tell the guests where they sit at for the evening."

"So the Killer wanted Takumi to sit here on the end for some reason." Camilla thought "We should probably focusing on where was sitting for now-"

"Hey Cam, look at the chair. There's blood in multiple spots."

"Where at?"

"It looks like it ran down the backrest, and stopped at the back part of the actual seat."

"That must mean he got hit somewhere in the back."

"The only thing I'm thinking is that the Killer snuck up behind him, and hit him with something heavy."

"That's the only possible- wait. There's blood under the table too. It's a giant puddle of it!"

"He probably just fell out of the chair, and his blood somehow got drained. Remember, we found him under the table.

***DING***

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Peri, & Ryoma**

"Where should we start?"

"Tak's favorite spot is over there at the brown leather chairs. He usually likes to sit in there, and read a novel."

"It looks like there's something over there."

The duo made their way to the chairs, and picked up several books that were lying on the floor.

"I should've known." Ryoma thought "He was reading."

"These books are about bows, and defending yourself." Peri noticed "That makes sense considering he's an archery instructor-"

"And he was scared last night."

"Wait. What's in this trash can?"

"Fruit that was eaten. That's important."

"How so?"

"As a chef, I know eating small snacks, especially fruit, along with lack of sleep and stress, increases the amount of ghrelin."

"What is ghrelin? That sounds like a word that you made up."

"Gherlin is a chemical that's made in the stomach. The level of ghrelin determines how hungry you are."

"Oh! Takumi was feeling hungry, that's why he went to the kitchen."

"Exactly. The Killer didn't need to lure him out, he went on his own."

***DING***

**MORGUE: Saizo, and Xander**

"Everything looks clean, except for his mouth." Xander noticed

"It's all covered in blood."

"How do check his mouth? You're the doctor."

"Put on gloves, and I'll get a flashlight."

"What about your gloves?"

"Oh yeah! Give me a pair."

After a minute of preparation, Saizo gave his next instructions.

"Now, that you have gloves, I need you to open the mouth. I'll shine-"

"Wait, why do I have to be the one that touches the blood?"

"Cause I know what to look for. I'll shine if I see anything we need to take a closer look at."

"Good point."

Xander opened Takumi's mouth, and Saizo started the search.

"That's a lot of blood. The throat is holding a lot, so he could have choked on it."

"Choking on blood?"

"Yes. It's quite uncommon, but it can happen if you have a throat injury."

"You think he had a throat injury?"

"It's possible, but if you were choking on a liquid, you need to make sure it doesn't get into the lungs."

"How does someone do that?"

"The heimlich maneuver."

"I don't think that would have been possible."

"There's no rule saying you can't perform heimlich on yourself-"

"No. I mean Takumi couldn't perform it on himself. Look at the right side of his neck. There's a huge amount of blood loss. It's greater than the amount in his mouth."

"Woah. You're right. That's a deep hole in his carotid artery."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever got in there was good enough to make the artery severed."

"Severed?"

"In layman terms, his artery was cut. That killed him instantly."

***DING***

**LUNCHTIME**

Azura met Peri and Xander in the parlor.

"Where's Camilla?"

"We thought she was with you." Xander explained

"I thought she was with you guys."

"Should we just start without her?" Peri asked

"I think so." Xander explained "We don't have much time to share info."

Little did the trio know, Camilla was in the library with Ryoma and Saizo.

"I heard you guys needed a third person."

"How'd you know?" Saizo asked

"Whenever I met with Azura in the parlor, I can see you guys come in here. I figured you two were allies."

"I knew we should've entered at different times!" Ryoma groaned "We shouldn't have came in together!"

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me, as long as you let me into your group."

"We don't really have that much of a choice. Do we?" Saizo questioned

"No."

**We are in the final five, and XPAC is too big of a group for me. We'll have to betray each other sooner or later, so I may as well do it now. - Camilla**

"At the Crime Scene there were place cards, like at a wedding. The Killer made sure he sat at the end. There was also blood on the back of the chair and the floor."

"The back? Was it around the neck area?"

"Yes."

"That's what Xander and I found at the Morgue."

"What kind of mound was it?"

"It was a puncture that cut his artery. The cut killed his instantly."

"Anything else?" Ryoma asked

"His mouth was also bleeding from the wound. Everything else was clean."

"In here, there were several books. Tak was reading about self defense, and history of the bow and arrow. He was also eating fruit, which raised he ghrelin."

"That makes sense."

"What's ghrelin?"

"It's a hunger chemical." Saizo explained "Also his levels most likely increased due to the stress of being scared."

"And lack of sleep." Ryoma added "He didn't come up to bed at all last night."

"Do you mind if I team up with you guys for the riddle?"

"Sure." Saizo smiled

"Fine by me." Ryoma answered

"Awesome! I'll see you guys then."

**I need to find a way to ditch my old alliance**. **I think I have the perfect idea. - Camilla**

"He was sitting in the library, and eating fruit, when he suddenly became hungry- Oh hey Camilla." Peri greeted

"Finally." Xander laughed

"Where have you been?" Azura asked her

"If you must know, I was doing my business in the bathroom."

"Well, now that you're here, would you like to sit down with us, and trade information?" Peri asked her

"No thanks. I don't need your info."

"What?"

"I said I don't need your info, Peri. I know what was at the other two areas."

"How do you know-"

"It doesn't matter how I know the info. The point is I don't need you to help me."

Camilla suddenly walked away much to everyone's confusion.

**What"s up with Camilla? She's not acting like herself. - Xander**

**This isn't the Camilla I know, and love. Something must have happened that's making her feel angry. - Azura**

**Camilla's acting rather shady, and hostile towards me. I can't ally with someone with that. - Peri**

**I think my plan worked like a charm. They're all afraid of me now. - Camilla**

**RIDDLE**

"It seems the Killer has left a message you all."

_Just like that_

_We're down to five_

_Solve this riddle_

_To stay alive_

_The second clue is_

_One you must earn_

_Where is the clue hiding?_

_You will learn_

**As soon as the bell rang, everyone made an immediate dash to the library. Luckily, Saioz and I made it there first. - Ryoma**

"Where should we check?" Ryoma quickly asked him

"Where Takumi was, you idiot!" Saizo yelled

**Of course, I had to yell out what I thought. I should've kept my big mouth shut. - Saizo**

_Most of the dead players have_

_Started their demise by_

_Walking down this fixture_

_Go to that location now_

_To find your next scripture_

**As soon as we heard Ryoma, we went down to the Morgue. That's where all the players went after their demise. - Xander**

Ryoma and Saizo noticed XPAC running to the Morgue, but when the quartet was out of sight, Camilla came back to them.

"They're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Saizo asked her

"The clue said most of the deceased, not all the deceased. Also the Morgue is where the players end, not start."

"Then, what is the right location?" Ryoma wondered

"Follow me boys."

**Almost everyone's Last Known Whereabout is their rooms. We usually find the bodies on the ground floor the next day. What do you walk down to get to the bottom floor? The answer is grand staircase. - Camilla**

"Holy *BEEP*

"It is the staircase!"

_Each of the top nine stairs_

_Contains a letter in black_

_If you can't figure this one out_

_Surely it's brains that you lack_

**Our strategy was to look at the letters from the top step. With the right angle, we'd be able to see all the letters. - Saizo**

"So, we have E-L-C-O-M-E-D-O-R." Ryoma recited "What could that-"

Saizo and Camilla suddenly started running, and Ryoma followed them.

**Being from California, we have a lot of Spanish people in our neighborhood. I knew instantly where we had to go. - Camilla**

**As a doctor, you sometimes have to take care of a Spanish patient. El Comedor is Spanish for the dining room.**

***DING***

The trio ran into the dining room, and started looking at the former Crime Scene. Saizo found a note next to the scones.

_Pull the top scone, and follow the invisible line_

Saizo did as instructed, and the trio noticed an invisible fishing line at the bottom of the scone. They followed to line a few feet, and stopped at a painting.

"What do we do now?" Camilla asked

"Guys! Look! There's a hole in the painting. Something must have been released from there, and it hit his neck."

"Try moving the painting." Camilla suggested "Be careful, so you don't drop it."

Ryoma lifted, while Saizo assisted him to prevent the painting from falling on the floor. Once they sat it down on the floor, they noticed a secret wall. In the wall, the invisible line was connected to an air pump that was connected to a blowgun.

"This is like a Rube goldberg machine." Saizo gasped

"Defeated Darius Blowgun." Camilla read "Warning: the tranquilizer dart speed is able to extract blood. Please use with caution."

**Now that I know the murder weapon, it's time for me to initiate the next step of my plan. - Camilla**

She met up with her old alliance in the parlor.

"Hey you guys."

"What Camilla?" Peri huffed

"You have every right to be mad at me, Peri. I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted. I was really close with Takumi, and had a final two deal with him. Now that he's dead, I don't have anybody."

"Takmui?" Xander asked confused "What about Azura?"

"Yeah! What about me?"

"You're just as important. It's just he was special to me, because he was my first alliance. He's also the reason why we started hanging out together."

**I never knew he meant so much to her. I feel bad now for talking about her behind my back. - Azura**

"If you don't accept my apology, I'll leave you all alone. I just wish there was some way I could make it up."

Camilla started to leave, but Peri stopped her.

"Wait. I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For doubting you earlier when you said you knew the info."

"I should've just told you that Ryoma and I were partners too."

"I completely forgot that you two had a bond."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm the one that messed up."

"You both messed up. How about that?" Xander laughed

"We're only human." Azura reminded

"So, are we good?" Camilla asked

"We're good." Peri smiled

After the girls embraced, Peri started talking again.

"I heard you solved the riddle."

"Yep. It was the murder weapon. The Killer hid it in a plant pot in the dining room."

"Which one?"

"Near the windows. It's in the orange pot, with the white flowers."

"The on the wooden table?"

"Exactly. The needles were so small, they could practically fit anywhere."

"So, it was three needles?" Azura questioned

"It wasn't just any needle, it was the kind they use for lethal injection."

"What about the blood spots?" Azura asked

"The needles are supposed to go into the arm, not the neck. Also Takumi wasn't properly ready for the drugs to be inserted into him."

**Camilla is making complete sense. I'm glad she's still with us. - Xander**

**I'll go back to trusting her, for now. If she's lying about these needles, I'm done with her. - Peri**

**Camilla is my only final two deal. She would tell me if she was lying to Peri and Xander. - Azura**

**Shame on them for believing me yet again. - Camilla**

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**Tak was in the library all night reading books, and eating fruit. - Ryoma**

**He starts feeling hungry, so he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. - Saizo**

**You sneak downstairs with your needles, and you wait for him to sit down at the table. - Peri**

**When he sits down, you inject them in him, one at a time, causing his neck to gush open with blood. - Azura**

**After you stop his heart, you move him down to the floor, so we can find him in the morning. - Xander**

**He picks up the scone, the Rube goldberg machine starts, and the air releases the blow dart into his neck. - Camilla**

**ACCUSATIONS**

**Camilla, you'll regret picking off the alliance. - Ryoma**

**Azura, I've known it was you since day one. - Saizo**

**Xander, I'm sorry I ever believed you. - Peri**

**Saizo, I've come too far to change my mind about you. - Azura**

**I'll see you at dinner, Ryoma. - Xander**

**You're so cute as a killer, Xander. - Camilla**

As soon as Camilla sat down for dinner, Jakob came in with the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Killer want to waste no time tonight. Speaking of the Killer, it seems someone has blown them away…the person making their way to the final four is…CAMILLA!"

**I'm happy about going to the final four, but I'll be even happier when I see the looks on Xander, Peri, and Azura's faces. - Camilla**

As for the rest of you. Let me paint a picture of what you missed.

**THE CRIME**

Tskumi didn't want to go to bed last night. Instead, he wanted to read some books on bows and self defence from the library. While he was doing that, I set up a Rube goldberg device, and laid out some brunch food. Speaking of food, at three, Takumi was feeling a bit peckish due to eating all that fruit he took with him. He went to the kitchen, and he sat down at his assigned seat, which I rigged with place cards. All he wanted to do was eat a few scones, but I had some other plans for him. When he lifted the top scones, an invisible wire set off my Rube goldberg devices that was hidden in the clock painting. The device was designed to pump air from an air pump, which would cause a blow gun to shoot a tranquilizer dart into Takumi's carotid artery. That blow killed him instantly, as well as made him fall out of his chair. For the next few hours, his blood was slowly drained out of him.

Sorry about being a pain the neck

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Azura."

**I can't believe Camilla lied to me. I thought we had a final two. Turns out I'm nothing more than a puppet to her. - Azura**

The Glinda opened, and started crying….

**SCARED**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Do WHAT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Peri."

**My blood is boiling right now. CAMILLA'S A BEEP*ing LIER! - Peri**

"Yep. I knew it." she sighed as she revealed…..

**SCARED**

*BEEP* YOU CAMILLA!"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I came here to win-"

"NO YOU CAME HERE TO *BEEP* UP MY GAME! YOU'RE A *BEEP*ING MONSTER! I BET YOU'RE THE KILLER! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GUESSED XANDER!"

"Wait…WHAT!"

"Oops."

"YOU THINK I'M THE KILLER?"

"I thought you were tonight."

"YEAH! THAT'S BULL*BEEP* YOU PROBABLY SAID YOU GUESSED KADEN WHEN YOU'VE ACTUALLY SUSPECTED ME! IS THAT IT!"

"No. It's not-"

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS CAMILLA! IF NOT WORSE! I TRUSTED YOU PERI SMITH! AND YOU REPAY ME BY THROWING ME UNDER THE BUS!"

"Xander…..I'm sorry-"

"I'M DONE WITH YOU! OUR ALLIANCE IS OVER!"

**Last week, our alliance was unstoppable, now it's all completely crumbling. It just hurts me that we're all turning on each other now. - Azura**

**Peri, I had your back this entire game, but since you're just using me, you can go burn in hell. - Xander**

**For the first time, I feel alone in this game. It's all because of my mouth! I wish I could just turn back time, so Xander and I could be best friends again. - Peri**

"If you all are done fighting, Ryoma, you're up next to open."

The chef avoided tension by quickly opening….

**SPARED**

"Xander."

The college students quickly opened, and gave an angry breath while showing…..

**SCARED**

"Saizo."

The older twin nodded, and opened to reveal…

**SPARED**

"Well, I assume you all need some alone time. Please go upstairs, and I'll see you at eight."

**8:00 AM**

All six guests did not speak to each other heading down to breakfast. The gentlemen decided to sit on one side, and the ladies sat on the other. They all finished breakfast after an hour, and they all were dismissed. As they were leaving the dining room, ? suddenly collapsed on the floor, and started shaking.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryoma shrieked

"WHAT THE *BEEP IS HAPPENING?" Camilla cursed

Saizo immediately ran over to the shaking person.

"She's clearly having a seizure. She's not wearing any medical bracelets. Xander, go get an AED."

"Where?"

"The Morgue. I remember seeing one there. It should be an orange bag with the letters AED in black. Camilla, go to the Morgue also, and get the first aid kit. Ryoma go to Jakob, and tell him to call 9-1-1. ?, you stay here with me. OK?"

"OK."

"? Can you hear me? Everything's going to be OK. We're here with you. We won't let the Killer take you too. I need you to fight this seizure for me.

"What do you do now?" ? asked him

"I'm going to lay her on the side, go get a pillow for her head."

"Shouldn't you hold her down to stop the shaking?"

"No. That's the last thing you want to do. Go get me a pillow!"

"OK."

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Takumi Fujinyumi**

**I'm sad that I couldn't make the final five, but I'm proud of how I played the game. Out of the final five, I want Ryoma and Saizo to win. As to who they'll unmask, I'm not sure about. The rest of them have had suspicious moments throughout the game. If I had to give a piece of advice to them, it would be to start thinking about their suspicions. They need to start thinking to themselves why is the person that I'm suspecting the Killer? If they don't have solid proof, they need to switch their main suspect. This game is a lot more then putting together a murder, because at the end of day, you need to know every move the Killer makes. Good luck! I'll see you all at the finale! - Takumi**


	11. Chapter 11- Orange Marx the Spot

Chapter 11- Orange Marx the Spot

**INTRO**

Previously, on Whodunnit: Sixteen mystery loving people checked into Valla Maor to play a diabolical game of life and death. The twist? The killer is among them.

"You're the killer."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're the one who made this place hell on earth!"

One by one the guests will be knocked off, until the final showdown. Where someone will walk out of here alive, with half a million dollars, and the right to unmask ...WHODUNNIT.

And last time…

TAK! NO!"

**Welcome to final five bitches.**

"I heard you guys need a third person."

"How did you know?"

"I see you come in here all the time."

**It's time to execute my plan to dump my old alliance.**

"I don't need your info. I know what was at the other two areas."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter."

**Something's up with Camilla. She's super shady today.**

"I want to say sorry about earlier. I want to make it up to you by telling you I found three needles that they use in executions."

**SCARED**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

**SCARED**

BEEP* YOU CAMILLA!"

**SCARED**

"Our alliance is over!"

**THEME SONG**

I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice. - 7th

**I'm Azura, and I'm the killer. **

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me. **

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me. - 10th

I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it. - 9th

I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals. - 8th

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally. **

**I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking. **

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever. **

I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives. - 6th

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me. **

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

"Thank God you're back. Did you guys find the AED and first aid kit?"

"No." Camilla explained "They're gone."

"Gone?"

"The Killer must have taken them." Xander thought

"No dip Sherlock." Camilla sassed

"Has anyone seen my cell phone?" Jakob called "I can't dial 9-1-1 if it's missing."

**The Killer's taken everything we need to treat her. It's like Oboro's death all over again. - Saizo**

"It's been five minutes, and the seizures haven't stopped. She is not going to make it." Saizo explained

"Is there anything we can do?" Camilla asked him

"It's already too late."

"Hey I found a pillow."

"It's too late now Peri. Azura's going to die in less than a minute."

"What took you so long?" Ryoma asked her

"I was in the bathroom."

"Sure, let's go with that." Xander laughed

"WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK I WENT?"

"To hide the items?"

**Come on Xander? REALLY? Use your head! - Camilla**

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"YOU MUST HAVE DID SOMETHING WITH THE ITEMS THEN!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THEM!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I AM BY TELLING YOU I DIDN'T TOUCH THEM!"

"I WANT REAL PROOF!"

"That's enough you two." Jakob commanded "We are on a tight schedule. We need to get to our minigame."

"Another minigame?" Ryoma asked him

"That's right. Since only five of you remain, one of you will have a whole area to yourself."

"How will that be determined?"

"I'm glad you asked that Camilla, cause you're up first."

**MINIGAME**

"Eleven guests have been killed so far. Your job is to put the pictures of the victims in the order they were killed. One will be the earliest, and eleven will be our most recent. Whoever gets the most correct, in the fastest time, will get an area all to themselves. Are you ready?"

"Let's do it Jakob!"

"GO!"

**I need to get this area all to myself. I'll be able to make the final three if Camilla and Saizo get the other two areas. - Ryoma**

**I have to get an area to myself. Xander will be crawling back to me if I win this minigame. - Peri**

**I'm so close to the finals but I can't stress with the pressure. If I even make one mistake on this minigame, it could cost me my life. - Xander**

"The Killer would like to congratulate you all on getting a perfect score. However, only one of you has got the fastest time. With a score of fifteen seconds, the person getting an area to themself is…...XANDER!"

"YES!"

**Fifteen seconds? How is that even possible? - Saizo**

"Xander, where would you like to go?"

"I want the Last Known Whereabouts."

"As for the four of you, take a moment to discuss who you would like to pair up with."

"Let's just do boys go to one area, and girls at the other." Saizo suggested

"Absolutely not." Peri objected "I'm not going with Camilla."

"Let's just do it, so we don't have to argue." Camilla begged

"No. I'm not going to budge."

"I'll go with you Camilla." Ryoma explained "Is everyone OK with that?"

"Yes."

**I had to step up to the plate. Who knows what the Killer would've had in store for us if we couldn't come to an agreement. - Ryoma**

**CRIME SCENE: Camilla, Ryoma**

"Hey look at this." Camilla pointed out

"What? The pillow?"

"No. The dent in the floor."

"That could've been where she fell. She hit herself pretty hard."

"Wait. Why's there a puddle of blood here?"

"What? Oh my God."

**That's not possible. How could Azura have a seizure, and be bleeding at the same time? - Ryoma**

"It's not that big though."

"No matter how big or small, blood is blood." Camilla explained

"You're right, but where could this have come from?"

***DING***

**Sadly, there wasn't much to go by at the Crime Scene. I hope Saizo will be able to find stuff in the Morgue that can help us. - Camilla**

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Xander**

Xander started his search by checking the counter by the sink.

**The first thing that caught my eye, was the place cards from the last murder. It was sitting on five silver trays that also held our food from this morning. **

"The maids have have left these out on purpose."

**Something tells me that the food is important, so I decided to check the food we ate. I wanted to see Azura's first, because she was the latest victim. - Xander**

"Everything looks normal with her stuff. I need to move on- Wait, what's that smell?"

**Right when I was moving over to Peri's tray, I smelled this odd chemical odor. I start smelling, and I notice it's coming from Azura's glass of orange juice. - Xander**

"Oh God! That smells bad! What is that?"

**I have no idea what I'm smelling, but I also can sense it's coming over from the sink as well. I look at the drain, and some sort of clear liquid is visible. From the smell, it's definitely not water. I'll have to do some research later, and see if I can find a book that's on chemicals. - Xander**

***DING***

**MORGUE: Peri, Saizo**

"Hey. Was this opening in her head before?" Peri asked Saizo.

"What opening?"

"It's on the back of her head."

**I felt like an idiot at that moment. I forgot to check her backside for any blood while I was trying to save her. - Saizo**

"Oh man. That's a good opening, but nothing major was severed. Not a lot of blood could have come out."

"Other than that, there's nothing else on the body."

"This is one of the cleanest Morgues I've seen."

"Wait, Saizo. Something missing."

"Yeah. The first aid kit, and the AED-"

"No. There are these chemicals over here, and one of them is gone."

"How can you tell?"

"Look. On the shelf, there's a list."

"A list?"

"It wasn't there the last time I was in the Morgue. I figured this was something important."

"What's on the list?"

"The bottles with their names of the chemical in it. I noticed one that was missing."

"What chemical?"

"The name's crossed out, but it's clear. It looks like water to me, but that can't be it."

**Maybe the chemical killed Azura? I don't know, but how can a chemical cause a seizure to happen? - Peri**

***DING***

**LUNCHTIME**

While Xander went to the library, and Peri gone to her room, the others met in the kitchen.

"There wasn't much at the Crime Scene, but Ryoma and I found a weird dent in the floor along with some blood."

"A weird dent?" Saizo asked her

"It was from where she fell on the floor."

"And she said there was blood, Ryoma?"

"Yes. It wasn't much, though. It was way less than Arthur's and Takumi's."

"That makes sense, cause at the Morgue there was a small opening in the back of her head."

"How small?" Camilla asked

"It was smaller than the width of a penny. Hardly any blood would come out."

"Did you guys find the first aid kit, and the AED?" Ryoma asked him

"No, but we did find something that's probably important. A third Morgue item was missing."

"A third item?" they asked

"It was some sort of clear chemical that wasn't labeled."

"Aren't chemicals supposed to have labels on them?" Camilla wondered

"It was labeled, but the name was crossed out."

**There wasn't that much information today. I'm guessing that either Xander has the big info at the Last Known, or the riddle solver will get something big. - Ryoma**

**RIDDLE**

_This is your final riddle_

_For it's now the semi final_

_Solve it to ensure your finale spot_

_And make no denial_

_When you here the boom_

_Find the correctly labeled ball_

_Run to its location_

_But that's not all_

The maids brought out a giant ball machine launcher. The machine started up, and hundreds of tiny ping pong balls flew out.

**For five minutes we're all trying to find this little ball with a special label. I'm trying to see if there's a mark of some sort, but I notice there's black words on one of the balls. - Ryoma**

"Tourture chamber number two." he read

Ryoma was in the lead for a good minute, until Saizo, Camilla, and Peri also found a marked ball.

**I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for, but I need to stay focused so I can solve this riddle. - Xander**

Saizo, and Camilla made it into the room behind the Morgue first.

"Wait, where's Ryoma?" Camilla questioned

"Maybe he was already here? Come on! Peri's on our tail."

_Next you will find where _

_I placed that items missing_

_Now, get out of here_

_Before you see me hissing_

**What kind of hint is this? The note is just telling us to leave the room. - Saizo**

Peri suddenly came into the secret room.

"Ryoma's not with you guys?"

"No." Saizo sighed

"Where could he have gone?" Camilla asked again

**I feel like an idiot. I went to the wrong torture chamber! I forgot there was one next to the Morgue! UGH! - Ryoma**

As they duo, and Peri, went searching for the next clue, Ryoma ran into them.

"Where did you go?" Saizo interrogated him

"I don't want to talk about it."

"The clue should be when you first get in the room." Camilla explained to him "It's on a white paper, taped to the water tank."

"Thanks."

"Good luck!"

"You too!"

**While they were having fun talking, I managed to sneak away, and read the clue. I noticed the third line said: get out of here. The only way you can get out is with the gates at the end of the driveway. - Peri**

_I chose to hide them under this tree_

_It would be the least expected you see_

_Go now to the latest victims room_

_First to arrive won't be next to face doom_

**I'll be damned if I'm not going to reach Azura's room first. Finale night, here I come! - Peri**

***DING***

Peri walked over to the items that were sitting on the bed.

"Needles, and oranges?"

**I was so confused for a minute, but then I noticed a red book sitting on the desk. It was a medical book, and it had a bookmark in it. There was also a highlighted section, so I knew that was important. - Peri**

"Page 1998. Injection Practice." she read "Section A: Insulin. It's important not to inject too much. Overdose may cause a seizure and brain failure."

**STATE YOUR CASE**

**In the middle of the night, you make some breakfast for us. - Camilla**

**There was something in her breakfast, I think. - Saizo**

**You rigged the food she ate, and made her have a seizure. - Ryoma**

**While we all got some nice orange juice, she got some juice that was rigged with your insulin. - Peri**

**You take the items from the Morgue, so we can't save her. - Xander**

**ACCUSATIONS **

**Xander, I have this feeling that it's you. - Camilla**

**I'm leaning towards you, Xander. - Saizo**

**Camilla, you started this chaos, and I'm going to end it. - Ryoma**

**Out of my top two suspects, I think it's you Camilla. - Peri**

**I'm onto you, Camilla. - Xander**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again we are going to cut to the chase. One of you has earned a spot in the finale…...PERI!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"As for the rest of you. The Killer would like to squeeze a bit of information in your head."

**THE CRIME**

If you all were thinking today's breakfast would be normal, you were sadly mistaken. I decided to be generous, and make everything homemade. That also includes the orange juice I made just for Azura. I used a needle to inject tons of insulin into an orange, and poured the rest out through the sink drain. After the juice was poured into the glass, I set up the breakfast, and hid the stolen items. Of course none of you could find the items, because they were hidden under the tree by the manor entrance.

I hope you thought my murder was juicy

Your Killer

**SPARED/SCARED**

"Camilla."

The model went slow, and gasped at…

**SPARED**

"I didn't think I would make it!"

"Xander."

The college students hesitated, but opened…

"OH THANK GOD!"

**SPARED**

"That means, Ryoma and Saizo."

**SCARED**

"Shocking." Ryoma sassed

**SSCARED"**

"I didn't see this coming at all." Saizo also sassed

"Congratulations Camilla and Xander on earning the next two spots in the finale. As for you, Ryoma and Saizo, one of you will take the fourth, and final, spot. Who will that spot go to? We will find out tomorrow morning at seven AM sharp."

**7:00 AM**

The guests woke up, and went downstairs to find an awaiting Jakob.

"Good morning everyone. I need our two scared guests to follow me, and our three spared guests to head into the parlor. There you will find a TV. You will be able to see, and hear, everything taking place outside."

The spared guests made it to the parlor, and each of them sat down on different seats. Camilla took the red one, Xander sat on the yellow one, and Camilla took the green one. The TV then turned on, to reveal Jakob in front of two tubes. Saizo was in the left one, and Ryoma was in the right.

"In a few moments a red button will appear before you. All you have to do is press the button."

The buttons were raised out of a trap door. The spared guests watched in anticipation as each of the guests pressed their buttons. Nothing happened for a few seconds until…

BOOM!

Ryoma was blown into pieces.

As the spared guests watched, they started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!"

"NO!"

"RYOMA!"

Saizo was then let out of his tube.

"Congratulations Saizo. You earned the last spot, please go join the others. I will be with you all momentarily."

**AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Azura Capazza**

**Sonya won a gameshow, so I wanted to win one too. I guess this year just wasn't my year. I still had fun none the less. I died a simple death, but it was so hard. There weren't that many clues, and a tons of things can cause a seizure. Insulin overdose has been the last thing I would've guessed. I'm rooting for my girls to win, and I'm betting one of the boys is the Killer. Good luck to all the finalists, and I'll see you all at the finale! - Azura**


	12. Chapter 12- Final Showdown

Chapter 12- Final Showdown

"Welcome to Valla Manor. My name is Jakob, and I will be your butler. Don't get too comfortable, cause there is a killer on the loose."

**INTRO**

This season on Whodunnit……………...

"The Killer is amongst you."

Our guests had to play for their very lives.

"Follow the evidence to survive."

First, they had some time to investigate one of three areas.

**CRIME SCENE**

"She tripped on this tripwire."

"The battery is non shockable."

"The fox was delivered by a tractor trailer."

**LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS**

"Why is the name crossed out?"

"The gym door is locked."

"There's a smashed plate on the ground."

**MORGUE**

"These holes couldn't have killed him, so what did?"

"Her throat is completely swelled."

"The carotid artery got severed."

Followed by a riddle challenge.

"GO! GO! GO!"

"They're right on us!!"

"Don't let them win!!!!"

Where the solver, or solvers, got a big advantage.

**I know exactly how this murder happened.**

It was then time to state your case to the Killer, and reveal your top suspect.

**I knew it's you.**

**You're the Killer.**

**I can't wait to unmask you.**

**You're a psychopath.**

Do well, and you were spared.

"OH THANK GOD!!"

"YES!!"

"YEAH BABY!!!"

Do poorly, and you were scared.

"WHAT???"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"I knew it."

"Nice knowing you."

Let's recap the season, shall we?

Oboro got stung.

Gunter got nailed.

Orochi tripped.

Nyx crashed, and burned.

Effie lost her head.

Hana threw up.

Kaden got bit.

Kaze had the chills.

Arthur swung, and missed.

Takumi was severed.

Azura collapsed.

And, Ryoma pressed his luck.

Now, only four guests are left. They are………………………

Camilla. A model from California.

**Not many people think models are all that smart. We're just looks, and nothing else. I'm here to prove them all wrong, and win this game. - Camilla**

Peri. A writer from Maryland.

**Most people I know would say that I'm aggressive. It's just when I want something, I won't stop until I get it. I want to win, and take this Killer down. - Peri**

Saizo. A doctor from Colorado.

**Kaze may be out, but I'm still here. I'm going to win for both of us. No one will stop me from claiming my half a million dollars. - Saizo**

And Xander. A college student from Pennsylvania.

**I've been an underdog for most of the season. It's time I step it up, and show the Killer what I'm made of. I want to take this money home. - Xander**

Tonight, two of these players will die, one will be the sole survivor that will be a half a million dollars richer, and one will be unmasked as………………WHODUNNIT!

**THEME SONG**

I'm Arthur, and I'm on the opposite side of justice. - 7th

I'm Azura, and I'm the killer. - 5th

**I'm Camilla, and I will kill you if you double cross me.**

I'm Effie, and you can't run from me. - 11th

I'm Gunter, and this old man can kill. - 14th

I'm Hana, and I won't let anyone get away from me. - 10th

I'm Kaden, and the guests will be shocked to learn I done it. - 9th

I'm Kaze, and I won't show mercy to those mortals. - 8th

I'm Nyx, and you don't want to doubt my killing abilities. - 12th

I'm Oboro, and I can kill anyone without a problem. - First Victim

I'm Orochi, and I can make these mortals disappear. - 13th

**I'm Peri, and I can't wait to stab people in the back, literally.**

I'm Ryoma, and I'll let my weapons do the talking. - 4th

**I'm Saizo, and I will put on the best murder spree ever.**

I'm Takumi, and I'm ready to take fourteen lives. - 6th

**I'm Xander, and I won't let anyone escape their fate with me.**

**INTRO/THEME SONG END**

"As you all know, today is the final showdown. Here is how the finale going to work. I hope you all have been paying attention throughout this game because at noon, you will each take a twenty five question quiz about the Killer. The person gets the most correct, in the fastest time if there's a tie, will win half a million dollars. Since it's seven now, you all have five hours to study your journals you wrote your thoughts in throughout this game. Please adjourn to your rooms now."

**11:58 AM**

Each player is sitting in a different corner of the foyer, with a computer in front of them. Jakob is in the middle of the room, addressing the camera.

"We are about to start our final quiz. Along the way, you will hear me read the questions, and the players previously recorded thoughts on the other players suspicious moments. Also, you at home can play along too. Here's how that will work.

**After each option, you will see square parentheses with one, or more letters inside.**

**[C] means the option applies to Camilla**

**[P] means the option applies to Peri**

**[S] means the option applies to Saizo**

**[X] means the option applies to Xander**

"With that, I wish you all the best of luck. The quiz starts now."

**Question 1. When did the Killer arrive at the manor?E**

**3rd [C]**

**7th [P]**

**8th [X]**

**15th [S]**

**Early on, Saizo quickly made the Morgue alliance, but he disbanded it just as fast to create an alliance war. - Camilla**

**Question 2. In Gunter's murder, did the Killer help move the bag in the mini closet?V**

**Yes [S]**

**No [C P X]**

**Question 3. In Orochi's murder, did the Killer use a flashlight?E**

**Yes [C X]**

**No [P S]**

**Camilla grabbed a flashlight, and saw Orochi on the floor super quick. It was almost like she knew where the body was. - Xander**

**Question 4. In Nyx's murder, did the Killer open a yellow book?R**

**Yes [P]**

**No [C S X]**

**Peri knew where the book was, but she didn't bother to help her alliance at all in the riddle. - Saizo**

**Question 5. In Effie's murder, did the Killer get into a fight?Y**

**Yes [S]**

**No [C P X]**

**It was Xander's idea to snoop, and he told me to not intervene. - Peri**

**Question 6. In Hana's murder, what plate number did the Killer pick?O**

**2 [S]**

**4 [C]**

**6 [X]**

**9 [P]**

**Question 7. In Hana's murder when did the Killer escape the torture chamber?N**

**5th [C]**

**6th [P]**

**7th [X]**

**10th [S]**

**Question 8. In Hana's murder, did the Killer earn access to the mystery area?E**

**Yes [S]**

**No [C P X]**

**Saizo was the only one to get all ten correct. There's no way he could've done that, unless he had all the answers before hand. - Peri**

**Question 9. In Kaden's murder, did the Killer prevent another player from investigating?T**

**Yes [P]**

**No [C S X]**

**Peri could easily be the Killer. She's basically the reason why Kaze died next. - Camilla**

**Question 10. In Kaze's murder, did the Killer find the second torture chamber?H**

**Yes [S]**

**No [C P X]**

**Most people change their personality over time, but Saizo's changed instantly. - Xander**

**Question 11. In Arthur's murder, what color of spray paint did the Killer pick?E**

**Red [P]**

**Orange [S]**

**Yellow [C]**

**Green [X]**

**Question 12. In Takumi's murder, what role was the Killer in the Guessing Numbers game?K**

**Host [C]**

**Guesser [S X]**

**Observer [P]**

**Camilla could've rigged it so her best friend Azura didn't get to go to the Morgue like she wanted too. - Saizo**

**Question 13. In Azura murder, what role was the Killer when trying to save her?I**

**Grab the AED [X]**

**Grab the first aid kit [C]**

**Grab the pillow [P]**

**Stay with Azura [S]**

**Peri took forever to grab a pillow. How long does it take to get a simple pillow? - Xander**

**Question 14. In Azura's murder, who did the Killer pair up with for investigation?L**

**Ryoma [C]**

**Saizo [P]**

**Peri [S]**

**The Killer investigated alone [X]**

**It's one thing for Xander to know the order of the deaths, but dragging their names across the board in under fifteen seconds?? That's almost impossible to do. - Camilla**

**Question 15. In Ryoma's murder, what chair did the Killer sit in?L**

**Red [P]**

**Yellow [X]**

**Green [C]**

**The Killer did not sit in a chair [S]**

**Question 16. In Ryoma's murder, what tube was the Killer in?E**

**Left [S]**

**The Killer was not in a tube [C P X]**

**Question 17. What state is the Killer from?R**

**California [C]**

**Colorado [S]**

**Maryland [P]**

**Pennsylvania [X]**

**Question 18. Is the Killer from our executive producer, Nick's, state?I**

**Yes [P]**

**No [C S X]**

**Question 19. What color hair does the Killer have?S**

**Red [S]**

**Blonde [X]**

**Brown that's dyed blue [P]**

**Blonde that's dyed purple [C]**

**Question 20. What high school class did the Killer graduate from?X**

**2011 [S]**

**2013 [P]**

**2016 [X]**

**2017 [C]**

**Camilla caused so much tension in our alliance. That's odd because she's like a mother hen. - Peri**

**Question 21. What is the Killer's favorite color?A**

**Red [P S]**

**Purple [C]**

**Black [X]**

**Question 22. When is the Killer's birthday?N**

**October 2nd, 1992 [S]**

**December 24th, 1994 [P]**

**October 27th, 1998 [X]**

**November 30th, 1999 [C]**

**Xander has laid low for most of the game, which is a very good strategy for the Killer. - Saizo**

**Question 23. How old is the Killer?D**

**26 [S]**

**24 [P]**

**21 [X]**

**20 [C]**

**Question 24. What is the Killer's occupation?E**

**Magazine Model [C]**

**Murder Mystery Writer [P]**

**Cardiologist [S]**

**Law student at Penn state [X]**

**And Question 25. WHO IS THE KILLER?R**

**CAMILLA**

**PERI**

**SAIZO**

**XANDER**

"With that the quiz is complete. Please adjourn to your room, and start packing. The limos will pick us up at three."

**1:00 PM**

A black hooded figure is seen walking into a guest's room.

"You have scored the lowest on my test.

Your body shall now be put to rest."

The figure then pulled out a silencer, and shot the guest in the head.

**2:00 PM**

The figure is seen walking into another guest's room.

"You have scored the second best.

But you still failed my final test."

The figure pulled out the gun, and once again shot a guest in the head.

**NEXT TIME ON WHODUNNIT**

We reunite our killed guests, and get their thoughts.

"Camilla's the Killer."

"I bet it's Peri."

"The Killers gotta be Saizo."

"I'm gonna have to go with Xander."

We'll reveal our winner.

"YAAAAAAY!!!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!"

And our Killer

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT????"

"I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!"

We'll also take a look back, and see how the winner won.

**Everything's adding up now. I'm going to be accusing ? with all my heart.**

How our final two victims lost.

**I feel like a total idiot for not taking notes about ?**

**I can't believe I fell for the same strategy that I've been using this whole game!! GG ? You deserved it.**

And, you'll see the hidden clues that could've helped you figure out…………………………..WHODUNNIT

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME???"

"WOOOOOOW."

"IT WAS IN FRONT OF OUR FACES THE WHOLE TIME!!!!"

AFTERSHOW AFTERLIFE- Ryoma Rijanato

I was so close to the finale, it's not even funny. I wish I could've taken the quiz too. I wanted to see how I would've done. Oh well. In a few months, I'll figure out if I was right or not. I wish it was October already so the reunion could be underway. Good luck!! I'll see you all then!! - Ryoma


	13. Chapter 13- Reveal at the Reunion

Chapter 13- Reveal at the Reunion

"Welcome to the Whodunnit Valla Manor reunion special. It's been three months since our finalists, and Killer, took the quiz. We've calculated the results, and now we're ready to reveal who is the winner and Killer. First, let's say hello to all our killed players!"

The twelve guests cheered as the camera pointed to them.

"I'm glad to see you all in one piece!" Jakob joked

The guests laughed with him for a minute, then Jakob continued.

"Now, after rewatching the show, I would like to get your final guesses. Oboro, I'll start with you. Who do you think is the winner, the Killer, and runner up?"

"I think Peri won. Xander was runner up, and Camilla's the Killer."

"OK. Gunter?"

"Saizo won, Camilla was the runner up, and Peri killed us all."

"Orochi?"

"I want Xander to win, Camilla be runner up, and Saizo be our Killer."

"Nyx?"

"Camilla won, I think. Peri was the runner up, and our Killer is Saizo."

"Effie?"

"I think Xander won, Peri got 2nd, and Saizo is the Killer."

"Hana?"

"Saizo won, he unmasked Camilla, and Peri was the last victim."

"Kaden?"

I think Peri is the Killer. Saizo probably won, and Xander is 2nd."

"Kaze?"

"Of course I think Saizo won. Camilla is the killer, and Xander was the final kill."

"Arthur?"

Xander won. Camilla's the killer, and Saizo is the last victim."

"Takumi?"

Saizo's the winner, Xander got 2nd, and the Killer is Peri."

"Azura?"

I believe Camilla won. I think the Killer is Saizo, and he killed Peri last."

"Finally, we have Ryoma."

"Unlike everyone else, I'm going to say Xander is our Killer. I hope Saizo won, and I think Camilla got 2nd place."

"Thank you all. We'll be right back."

**HERE IS WHAT VIEWERS THINK AT HOME**

**WIN 2ND 3RD KILLER**

**CAMILLA 33% 24% 17% 28%**

**PERI 4% 46% 11% 39%**

**SAIZO 54% 22% 3% 21%**

**XANDER 7% 8% 69% 14%**

"Welcome back. Before the break, we got our killed players predictions. Now, it's time for our first reveal of the night. Behind me are four doors, with each door containing a finalist. The person in third place will see their door light up in red. If you see your door light up, come on out."

The killed players watched in anticipation, as the leftmost door glowed red a few seconds later. The doorknob was seen turning, and the player slowly opened the door. The players gasped as they learned third place went to

PERI

"WHAT?" Kaden screamed

"Oh my god!" Takumi exclaimed

"I told you guys I didn't do it." she laughed as she greeted her fellow killed players before sitting down

"Peri, we'll look at your gameplay later. I gotta ask though, did you think you'd end up in third place?"

"You know what, Jakob? I kind of did except third. I split my answers between two people on the last quiz, and the Killer might be the person I didn't pick. Either that, or the two other players knew the Killer better than I did."

"Do you have any prediction for the winner, and Killer?"

"I think Xander won, and the Killer's Saizo."

"Thank you, Peri. Up next, the two moments you've all been waiting for. Stay with us."

"Welcome back! For those of you just joining us, Peri Smith was revealed as third place. Now, it's time for our second reveal. This time it's for the winner. In my hands, I have three cards. I will slip a card into each door, and our finalists will take the card and try to open their door. Only the winners door will open."

After Jakob slipped the cards in, he started announcing again.

"On the count of three, try opening your doors."

ONE

TWO

THREE

The guests watched again, waiting to see which door would open. This time, it was the rightmost door. The guests saw the door open, and applauded when the winner stepped out.

CAMILLA

"CONGRATULATIONS CAMILLA! YOU JUST WON HALF A MILLION DOLLARS!"

"This is a joke, right? Am I dreaming?"

"Nope! You won!"

"OH MY GOD! I WON!"

Azura, and Ryoma suddenly ran up to her, and congratulated the model. Everyone else soon followed.

"I knew you'd avenge me!" Azura joked

"I'm sorry I thought you were the Killer." Ryoma apologized

"It's alright."

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Camilla, I have a fourth key here. This key unlocks the Killer's door. Since you know who the Killer is, why don't you open the door for them?"

Camilla went over to the door next to hers. She inserted the key, and opened the door. The guests screamed when they saw

XANDER

"I KNEW IT!" Ryoma yelped

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Peri fumed

"Sorry, Peri." he laughed

"We still have one more person that needs to join the party. Saizo, come on out."

Saizo came out, and congratulated Camilla on winning.

"Coming up, we'll look at each of our finalists gameplays, and see how each of them did on the final quiz. Stay with us."

"Welcome back to the Whodunnit finale. Camilla Richardson is the winner, and she unmasked Xander Siegfried. Here's how she did it."

If there's one thing you can say about Camilla, it's that she's smart, and always plays to win.

**I'm not just some pretty face. I have brains too. - Camilla**

During the first few days, she suspected Xander as the Killer.

**I'm just going on first intuition. Xander just seems so calm. - Camilla**

She quickly lost track in episode 3, and changed her suspicions to Nyx.

**Nyx is playing both sides. Maybe she's the one killing, because she started it when making fun of Peri. - Camilla**

After the twin fight in episode 5, she was switching back and forth between Ryoma, and Saizo.

**Saizo is threatening people, and Ryoma is my closest ally. It's only natural for me to suspect their motives. - Camilla**

She kept on this path, surviving with the wrong suspects, until….

"**What happened with that ax, Xander?" **

**Oh, simple, I used my dominant left hand. - Xander**

"That doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"These fingerprints are clearly showing left hand dominant, but none of us are left handed."

**None of us are left hand dominant? That's funny, cause over the past few days, I noticed how he eats. Instead of switching which hand he holds the fork in, he always keeps it in his left hand. That leads to believe he's left handed. That, combined with his neat writing, adds up. I'm going to be voting Xander with all my heart. - Camilla**

The Killer was caught. Camilla was now positive she was going to win. There was just one little problem.

**I watched everyone else at dinner that night to see if they caught Xander using his left hand. It turns out I busted Peri trying to get a peek. - Camilla**

Peri was also leaning towards Xander. Camilla luckily had a backup plan, just in case if anyone else caught him.

**I had to make myself look the Killer, if I could lie about information enough, Peri will be the next one killed. - Camilla**

At Takumi's murder, Camilla constantly lied to XPAC. All three ended up taking the bait, and each got a scared card. Xander couldn't be killed, so it was down to the two girls. Peri ended up making a correct accusation that night, so Azura was the next to go, as she thought Saizo was the Killer.

**Azura shouldn't have died! It should have been Peri! - Camilla**

With Peri still in the game, Camilla had a plan to act as the Killer until the very end.

**I won't give up on making everyone think it's me. I need to be the only one who knows it's Xander. I really hope this works in my favor. - Camilla**

Little did Camilla know, her plan was successful. She was able to steer everyone off course, and she became unstoppable on the final quiz. With an impressive score of 24/25, she became the winner of Whodunnit.

As the video ended, the players started applauding her.

"Well done, Camilla."

"Thank you so much!"

"Why did you suspect Xander on the first few days?"

"I actually compared the neat writing from the note on Oboro's bed, to his writing. It was a pretty close match."

"I knew I should've faked my writing!" Xander laughed

"Jakob?"

"Yes Camilla?"

"What was the question I got wrong on the quiz?"

"It was: when did the Killer escape the tourture chamber? You guess 6th, but Xander came out 7th."

"Oh."

Don't be upset." Azura assured "You still did AMAZING!"

"Thanks. Hey, I'm sorry I killed you."

"You're all good. It was pure strategy. And I respect that."

"I also need to thank you." Saizo explained "If you didn't kill Azura, I probably would've been gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I suspected her."

"Same." Kaze added

"Me too." Peri smiled

"Who else thought it was me?"

Hana, Orochi, Takumi, and Nyx also raised their hands.

"Why?"

"To sum it up: your brains." Nyx admitted "I was going to accuse you after Orochi died, but I switched it to Peri last minute."

"During our first State Your Case, I was going back and forth between you and Gunter." Takumi also added

"Azura you were the most suspected guests this season, and no one guessed you more than Saizo. Speaking of Saizo, let's take a look at your game."

Saizo, and his younger twin Kaze, started off the game on the same page.

**We're in this together, and for now, Hana's like a 3rd wheel. - Saizo**

At the same time, they were also playing their games very differently.

**Kaze just wants to keep the peace, and make friends. But that won't happen in this game. In fact, I'll do anything to win this game. - Saizo**

In fact, Saizo was the one who started all the chaos. He quickly broke up the Morgue alliance in episode 2, a few minutes after the initial creation.

**I don't trust Azura, Ryoma, and Takumi at all. I think I'll need some help to get rid of them. - Saizo**

The twins, and Hana, ended of forming Hantwin, but it didn't last long.

"WE'RE DONE WITH THIS ALLIANCE! YOU KEEP BOSSING US AROUND!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO, IF YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE!"

**Kaze, Arthur, and Kaden, won't last that long without me. - Saizo**

After he barely survived episode 6, he needed a new ally.

**It turns out Peri also has a deep hatred for Kaden, and Arthur. I can work with that. - Saizo**

The duo were able to work well together, until his twin died in episode 8. After Saizo found his brother's body, reality set in for him.

**I know I'm not the Killer, but I killed my own brother. I should've listened to him. If I did, we'd still be allies, and he would've probably still been here. - Saizo**

Saizo once again, had to fix his game. He broke his partnership with Peri, and apologized to Ryoma, Takumi, and Arthur.

**I had to make things right with them. I hope, if they ever see this, they'll know I'm genuinely sorry. - Saizo**

Ryoma was the only one who forgave him. Takumi, and Arthur, chose to go their own paths. So, when the Brothers In Arms found themselves at the bottom, they ended up paying the price. This ended up increasing Saizo's guilt.

**They didn't deserve to go. They both have such kind hearts. I should've been the one to die in their place. - Saizo**

After Azura died, Ryoma and Saizo were scared. They decided to have one final talk as allies.

"Did you go for Camilla?"

"Yes. You?"

"No. I have her as a backup suspect. I think it's Xander."

That final talk, helped him put a plan together to ensure one of them would win.

**Since we had the exact same cases, it was going to come down to our accusations. So, I told Ryoma whoever lives will end up determining who's accusation is correct. - Saizo**

Ryoma was the next one dead, and he guessed Camilla. Saizo then knew it was Xander. It all came down to the quiz, but Saizo ended up making one big mistake.

**I spent so much time focusing on Azura, I didn't get any personal information about Xander. I think I got all the in game questions, but around half of the questions were personal. - Saizo**

Saizo, not knowing the personal questions, only scored 16/25. His lack of information ended up giving Camilla the win.

Kaze hugged his brother so the video ended.

"Kaze? Are you upset at Saizo?"

"I was at the moment, but after the game ended, he quickly apologized."

"Kaden? You were the only one he didn't apologize to. What would you like to say?"

"You broke my heart at that moment. I thought I was able to trust you, despite your bossiness."

"To anyone I offended this season. I'm extremely sorry. Please know it was just a game, and NOTHING personal."

"And I'm sorry for the way I acted too." Hana added "I shouldn't have sided with you in the fight. Maybe if I did, you would've gave in."

"If I could go back in time, and fix it, I would've."

"I'm just glad when you saw dead, the reality struck you."

"Oh it did. It struck me like a bullet."

"Kaden?"

"Yes, Peri?"

"I'm sorry for getting into so many fights with you. Kaze, I'm sorry about the closet."

"No." Kaze objected That was actually pretty smart. You were in the minority, and had to find some way to prevent information from getting to others."

"I want to know why you thought it was me, though?" Kaden questioned her

"I just thought you were too much of a nice guy. They're always the Killer in novels."

"You have a good point."

"I was also thinking a preschool teacher was just a cover up."

"It wasn't."

"I didn't know then!"

"Well, we still have one more finalist to get to."

"Oh no."

"Peri, it's your turn."

"Oh God."

"Let's look at your journey."

"I can't. I can't watch my defeat."

Peri started the game by creating the first girl alliance.

**I feel like I can trust Nyx, and Orochi. - Peri**

Their initial goal was to join both sides of the alliance war, in order to get all the information.

**We'll easily make the final three if this ends up succeeding. - Peri**

Xander quickly caught onto the plan, and would've shunned Peri too. Luckily for her, she was called out by her former allies.

**If they didn't talk about me behind my back, I would've been eliminated by now. - Peri**

Without any allies, she quickly turned to Xander for help.

**I trust Xander. He somewhat ended up saving my game. - Peri**

She joined RX PACT, and the six person alliance was going strong, until Kaden's murder.

**I thought for sure Kaden was the Killer. Now, I don't have a suspect. My alliance might hate me for this, but I think it's either one of them, or a part of the Threekshow. - Peri**

Due to her sudden aggressive behavior towards her new suspects, RX PACT broke up. Luckily, she still kept a few allies, and also formed a new alliance with Saizo.

**There's no way it's Saizo. He seems too obvious of a choice. - Peri**

Though her alliance with Saizo was short lived, XPAC had her back, until the night before Azura's murder.

**XPAC is now broken up, and it was all because I revealed my two suspects. Camilla was acting super shady today, but Xander is left handed. It could be either one of them. - Peri**

With no one to help her now, Peri had to make a decision on the final quiz. She split her answers between Camilla, and Xander. She ended up scoring an 11/25.

"Wow." Peri gasped as the others applauded

"Sorry, Peri." Camilla sighed "I caught you looking at Xander arm."

"Yeah, you should have known it was Xander by then!" Orochi explained "He's the only one who's left handed. What were you thinking?"

"I can explain. So, I thought it was just a coincidence. I thought he was just trying to make himself look the Killer."

"But you were around him for so long." Nyx added "Shouldn't you have known he was left handed?"

"I'm just thought the Killer was going to throw us off. It happens in novels all the time."

"But this isn't a novel." Effie explained  
"But my murder was inspired from a novel though." Arthur retaliated

"Mine too. There was a scene in Deer Hunter-"

"But that's Russian roulette." Takumi corrected

"It's the same thing, except we pushed buttons one at a time." Ryoma remembered

"Anyway. A lot of stuff was used in novels, and I figured the Killer would use that to their advantage. I decided if a person had all evidence pointed to them, I would accuse someone else."

"And that's why you were also suspecting me at that time?"

"EXACTLY! You were so shady the rest of the game, I thought you were the Killer."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I got all upset at you that night at dinner."

"It's fine. That's actually what I was hoping for. I wanted to steer you off course."

"I hate to interrupt, but we have to cut to a commercial break. We'll be right back. Stay with us."

"I thought the Killer was using their left hand just for that murder to throw us off."

"Welcome back to the Whodunnit finale. Before we go, we have one more piece of business to take care of. Throughout the season, there have been seventeen hints that either pointed to Xander, or could have helped you narrow down your suspects. So, how many hints did you catch?"

**EPISODE 1**

**Hint 1. The hint in this episode came from the crime explanation. If you remember correctly, Oboro's ancestor's name is Knorman. Knor, and Nohr, are homophones. Man is Xander's gender.**

**EPISODE 2**

**Hint 2. In the Crime Scene evidence, the guests found a black and purple timer. Black, and purple, are the colors of Nohr.**

**EPISODE 3. **

**Hint 3. Orochi was practicing her magic with her red sword cards. Unbeknownst to her, she had a hint. Xander wields Siegfried, which is a red sword. **

**EPISODE 4.**

**Hint 4. In the riddle, the author's first name is Katerina. Katerina is the name of Xander's mom.**

**Hint 5. Also, the book's title was Black Flames. In FE Revelations, Black Flames is the chapter that Xander's recruited in.**

**EPISODE 5**

**Hint 6. The TV show that everyone was searching for, was called Conquest. Conquest is the second game that Xander's playable in.**

**EPISODE 6**

**Hint 7. When the guests were down in the basement, there was a message.**

_**P**__ay attention, mortals._

_**L**__istening to these instructions can save your pathetic lives_

_**A**__ll of you, make your way to the plates._

_**T**__ake the one with your name on it, and the take off the cover on three._

_**O**__ne, two, three._

_**S**__o, what does raw chicken have to do with your survival?_

_**E**__at it all, and your numbered door will open, allowing you to escape._

_**I**__f you're door is still locked after five minutes, I'm afraid you're in for a little….._

_**S**__urprise._

**If you look closely, the first letter of each line spells out: PLATO SEIS. Plato Seis means plate six in Spanish. Who had plate six? Xander.**

**EPISODE 7**

**Hint 8. The fox bit Kaden's wiener off. A wiener is a male body part.**

**Hint 9. The order code for the fox is: 241144518. This is a letter number code that spells out our Killer's name.**

**24=X**

**1=A**

**14=N**

**4=D**

**5=E**

**18=R**

**EPISODE 8**

**Hint 10. Kaze had 21 thumbtacks inserted into him, and that's not a coincidence. 21 is Xander's age.**

**EPISODE 9**

**Hint 11. In the theme song, you can see either an L, or R, after each player still alive says that they're the Killer. Xander is the only one that has an L however. He's the only one that's left handed.**

**Hint 12. Once again, there was a message that had a first letter line code. This code was in the message on the gym doors.**

_**O**__h. I'm so sorry Arthur, but you won't be allowed to enter the gym today._

_**C**__ockroaches have been found in there, so the maids and I need to get them out._

_**T**__o make it up to you, I made you a workout area in the backyard_

**OCT, is short for October. Xander was born in October.**

**EPISODE 10**

**Hint 13. When the numbers game happened, Xander accidentally gave a hint. He guessed 161. If you think about the letter number code, 16=P and 1=A. PA is the abbreviation for Pennsylvania, the state Xander is from.**

**Hint 14. The gun's name is Defeated Darius. If you studied AP World History, like I did, you would know that the person who defeated King Darius III was Alexander the Great. **

**EPISODE 11**

**Hint 15. The title of this episode is: Orange Marx the Spot. I spelled Marks wrong on purpose, because Marx is Xander's name in the Japanesse version of Fates.**

**Hint 16. The medical book had the information on insulin in page 1998. Since Xander is 21 years old, he would have to have been born in 1998. **

**EPISODE 12**

**Hint 17. This is the final, and most obvious hint, of the season. If you paid close attention to the quiz questions, you would've noticed a letter after each question mark. The letters spell out a message, which reads:**

**EVERYONE THE KILLER IS XANDER**

"And there you have it. On behalf of all the guests, and myself, I'd like to say: Thank you for watching this incredible season. Goodnight!"


End file.
